Schutzengel wider Willen
by Maginisha
Summary: Draco erhält eine weitere Chance. Ob es ihm allerdings gefällt ist fraglich. [COMPLETE]Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, Geld krieg ich keins.
1. Draco

**Draco**

Septembermorgen

Klare Luft.

Erste Sonnenstrahlen.

Vogelgezwitscher.

Glückliches Tirilieren und Schmetterlinge.

SMASH!

Der Vogel sang nicht mehr und Draco drehte sich mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand noch einmal zur anderen Seite um. Blödes Viehzeug. Warum machte es auch mitten in der Nacht so einen Höllenlärm. Aber damit war jetzt Schluss. Er war seit siebzehn und somit volljährig. Außerdem war heute der erste Tag im neuen Schuljahr, da würde er sich ohnehin nicht mehr um diese lächerliche...

Stille im Kopf.

Scheiße!

Schule!

Potter!

Grummelnd erhob er sich aus dem Bett und setzte die nackten Füße auf den Boden. Wenn das _nicht_ dämlichste Tag in diesem Jahr werden sollte, dann mussten sich die folgenden aber anstrengen. Er gähnte ausgiebig und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Ok, duschen war nötig. Man wollte ja schließlich nicht wie ein gemeiner Strauchdieb in Hogwarts erscheinen. Ganz kurz verweilte er noch bei dem Gedanken, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn er ein paar Wochen früher geboren worden wäre. So hätte er bereits mit elf eingeschult werden können, anstatt so unrühmlich spät seine Ausbildung anzutreten. Aber auch für ihn hatte es keine Ausnahme von den Regeln für das Eintrittsalter gegeben und so war er denn mit dem _legendären _St.Potter in einem Jahrgang. Seine Schulsachen waren bereits gepackt. Eigenhändig versteht sich, denn er würde niemandem erlauben seine Sachen zu berühren; nicht einmal seiner Mutter.

Narzissa Malfoy hatte sich zurückgezogen, seit sein Vater weg war. Das Haus wurde nur noch durch die wenigen Bediensteten belebt, denn wenn die blonde Frau nicht über einem der wenigen unverfänglichen Briefe seines Herrn Erzeugers saß, war sie meist nicht ansprechbar. Er sah, dass sei unter seinem Weggang litt, doch sie war zu stolz, um es öffentlich zu zeigen. So litt sie still vor sich hin und verkroch sich mehr und mehr im Arbeitszimmer ihres Mannes, was Draco in Bezug auf seine Tagesgestaltung relativ freie Hand ließ.

Draco mochte diesen Zug an seiner Mutter. Was er jedoch nicht besonders schätzte, war die Tatsache, dass sie ihm verbot, sofort in die Reihen der Todesser einzutreten und darauf bestand, dass er weiter nach Hogwarts ging. Sie war ihrem Cousin Sirius Black zwar nicht sehr zugetan gewesen, sein Tod jedoch hatte sie nachdenklich gemacht. Seit dieser nicht besonders taktvollen Aktion ihrer Cousine Beatrix, die inzwischen ebenfalls untergetaucht war, konnte sich seine Mutter nur noch wenig für die Sache des Dunklen Lords begeistern. Immer wieder hatte sie Draco gesagt, dass sie ihn zwar nicht aufhalten würde, ihm jedoch auch nicht helfen würde, in sein eigenes Verderben zu laufen.

Es sei genug, dass sie den Verlust seines Vaters zu beklagen hatte und dass sie gar nicht daran dachte, auch noch ihren einzigen Sohn an einen schlangenäugigen Scharlatan zu verlieren, der sich von einem Kind besiegen ließ. Wenn man es also genau nahm, war das Narbengesicht daran schuld, dass er sich immer noch in dieser dämlichen Schule voller Schlammblüter mit einem greisen Schulleiter herumärgern musste und nichts tun konnte, als zu warten, dass der Dunkel Lord ihn zufällig entdeckte.

Auf die Hilfe von seinen beiden Leibwächtern Crabbe und Goyle konnte er nicht zählen. Ihr Väter waren zwar ebenfalls Diener des Dunklen, aber ihnen war zuzutrauen, dass sie dem Herrn der Todesser einen Brief schrieben im Stil von"_Lieber Du-weißt-schon-wer! Unser Freund Draco ist ein dufter Typ, der gerne für dich arbeiten würde. Wir vertrauen ihm und das solltest du auch tun. Liebe Grüße Vincent und Gregory. PS: Bring, wenn du mal vorbeikommst, was zu essen mit._"

Er schüttelte sich bei dieser Vorstellung. Nun ja, man musste Einschränkungen machen, wenn man nicht fürchten wollte hinterrücks von einem Vertrauten verraten zu werden. Am besten indem man schlauer war als eben jener.

Er riss sich aus seinen düsteren Betrachtungen los und schlurfte ins Bad. Im heißen Wasser der Dusche kehrten seine Lebensgeister langsam zurück und er hätte sich fertigmachen müssen. Trotzdem blieb er noch unter dem Strahl stehen, bis seine Haut anfing vor Hitze zu kribbeln und er es einfach nicht mehr länger aushielt. Seufzend drehte er das Wasser ab und griff nach seinem Handtuch. Während er sich abtrocknete blieb sein Blick an dem großen Spiegel im Badezimmer hängen. Er war durch einen Zauber vor dem Wasserdampf geschützt und so konnte er sich ausgiebig betrachten.

Nun ja, wenn er ehrlich war, war er nicht gerade sehr beeindruckend gebaut, aber das konnte man mit dem entsprechenden Auftreten wieder geradebiegen; zumal man als Sucher sowieso nicht zu schwer gebaut sein durfte. Seine blonden Haare, die sonst auf Kinnlänge herangewachsen waren, klebten jetzt nass an seinem Kopf und bildeten einen eher farblosen Gegensatz zu seinem von der Wärme geröteten Gesicht. Doch das würde sich ändern, wenn er noch lange hier herumstand. Das abkühlende Wasser, das seinen Körper herunter lief, würde die gewohnte Blässe zurückbringen, die ihn immer ein wenig durchschienend aussehen ließ. Grau-blaue Augen unterstrichen den leicht ätherischen Charakter seines Antlitzes.

Draco lächelte seinem Spiegel-Gegenüber selbstverliebt zu. Ja, er sah gar nicht so schlecht aus, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Nicht wenige Mädchen träumten sicher nachts von ihm, aber er hatte ja schließlich Pansy. Die war glücklich über alles, was er ihr hinwarf und stellte kein Ansprüche. Als ob er Interesse an einer Liebschaft gehabt hätte. Pah, so etwas brauchte er nicht. Trieb ja, Gefühl, nein. Hormone konnte man nicht steuern, aber Sentimentalitäten schon. Er schnitt eine Grimasse und lachte dann auf. Wenn er noch lange herumtrödelte würde er den Zug verpassen.

Als er sich angezogen hatte und noch die letzten Dinge in seinem Koffer verstaut waren, schritt er hoch erhobenen Hauptes die Galerie der Eingangshalle entlang. Als er gerade an der Treppe angelangt war, ging die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters auf und seine Mutter trat hinaus. Sie schien ihn zunächst nicht zu bemerken, drehte sich jedoch herum, als er anfing, die Stufen hinunter zu steigen. Ihre Augen waren von tiefen Schatten gesäumt, die ihn mehr trafen, als er es je zugegeben hätte.

Er hatte seine Mutter immer geliebt, da sie die Einzige gewesen war, die ihn jemals wirklich freundlich behandelt und verwöhnt hatte, wo immer Gelegenheit dazu gewesen war. Sehr zum Ärger seines Vaters, versteht sich. Doch Kinder waren dumm und leicht zu beeindrucken und inzwischen war seine Liebe eher einer Art Respekt gewichen, den diese Frau immer noch einzufordern verstand. Auch jetzt verharrte sie am Fuß der Treppe und erwartete, dass er kam und sich von ihr verabschiedete.

Er nahm die letzten Stufen und stellte sich aufrecht vor sie hin. Mit einer fast liebevollen Geste, richtete sie seinen ohnehin gerade sitzenden Kragen und lächelte ihn an. "Mein Sohn.", sagte sie nur und war offensichtlich versucht, ihm auch noch durch das Haar zu streichen. Wie peinlich. Er konnte vom Glück sagen, dass ihn niemand so sah.

Draco hauchte ihr daher schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange und antwortete sachlich"Ich muss gehen, Mutter." Damit drehte er sich um und verließ Malfoy Manor, ohne sich noch einmal zu ihr umzudrehen. Er hasste diese Abschiedsszenen, doch diesmal war es besonders schlimm; wusste er doch, dass sie jetzt völlig alleine in dem großen Haus war. Trotzdem wollte er sich damit nicht belasten. Er hatte Wichtigeres zu tun, wenn er den Namen seiner Familie weiter in Ehren halten wollte, den der verpflichtete schließlich zu einer gewissen Haltung.

Draußen wurde sein Gepäck verstaut, dann ging die Fahrt zum Bahnhof nach London los. Eine unsinnige Erfindung, die Geschichte mit dem Zug. Aber es war eben Tradition und Traditionen ließen sich eben nicht so einfach ändern. Dummerweise mussten sie auch noch einen kleinen Umweg in die Winkelgasse machen, weil dieser unfähige Nichtsnutz von einem Buchhändler die Bestellung, die er durchgegeben hatte, nicht vollständig geliefert hatte.

Es fehlte die neuen Bücher für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. "Schutzzauber""Geistwesen und ihr Nutzen" und "Magische Amulette" hatten alle drei auf der Liste gestanden und er hatte _keines _der drei erhalten. Was kümmerten ihn die Lieferschwierigkeiten dieses Stümpers. Nicht dass ihn diese Werke sehr interessiert hätten, aber er wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben, ohne sie zu erscheinen. Es war ohnehin fraglich, wen der tattrige Schulleiter diesmal zu ihrem Lehrer bestimmt hatte.

Professor Snape, sein Hauslehrer würde es wohl wieder nicht werden. Eigentlich schade, aber sein Vater hatte sicher auch Recht mit seiner Behauptung, dass sich der schwarzhaarige Mann hinter einem Kessel besser machte, denn als Kämpfer in der ersten Reihe zu stehen. Auch hatte er den Verdacht geäußert, dass es dem Todesser-Kollegen nicht mehr so sehr zum Dunklen Lord zog wie früher und dass er möglicherweise der anderen Seite ebenso diente, wie der ihren.

Doch das war erst einmal nebensächlich. Draco war noch in der Schule und er würde sich an die Regeln zu halten haben. Wenngleich er doch durch die Sympathie seines Hauslehrers ziemlich viele Freiheiten genoss und er hatte nicht vor, diese durch blinde Prinzipienreiterei zu gefährden. Draco nahm, was er kriegen konnte; besonders gerne, wenn es eigentlich jemand anderem gehörte.

An der Winkelgasse angekommen, hieß er den Kutscher warten und stieg selber aus. Er wollte sich kurz noch die Beine vertreten. Zielstrebig ging er durch die Menschenmenge. Einige neue Schüler machten noch letzte, hektische Besorgungen, bevor sie sich an ihm vorbei in Richtung Ausgang drängten. Er hatte noch eine Stunde, bis der Zug fuhr.

Ein kleines Mädchen kreuzte seinen Weg. Die blauen Augen waren feucht von aufsteigenden Tränen. Es rief immer wieder leise nach seiner Mutter. Er beugte sich zu dem Kind hinab und zeigte in eine bestimmte Richtung. "Ich glaube, die ist gerade da hinten um die Ecke gegangen, meine Kleine.", lächelte er zuckersüß. Die Augen des Mädchens begannen zu leuchten und es drehte sich um und lief geradewegs in die Nockturngasse hinein. Dracos Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen, als er sie kreischen hörte und bleich in den Armen einer jungen Frau landen sah. Die drehte sich nach einer kurzen Frage an ihre Tochter suchend um, doch der junge Mann hatte ihr schon pfeifend den Rücken gedreht. Einfältiges Ding. Brachte denn den Kindern keiner mehr bei, dass man nicht mit Fremden reden sollte? Besonders wenn sie Draco Malfoy hießen.

In dem Buchladen angekommen war seine Lieferung zum Glück schon fertig und er bezahlte die Bücher mit einem knappen Nicken. Warum Worte verschwenden, wenn es auch ohne ging. Er überflog kurz die Kapitel, als er wieder zum Ausgang zurückging. Das würde ja heiter werden. Schöne Formulierungen umrissen unsachliche Themen, die mit den Dunklen Künsten nicht viel zu tun hatten. Na toll. Federweiche Stunden erwarteten ihn. Das konnte nur eine Frau als Lehrerin bedeuten. Er verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich zum Bahnhof bringen.

Dort angekommen scherte er sich nicht einen Deut um die Muggel um ihn herum und eilte zügig auf die Absperrung zum Gleis neundreiviertel zu. Kurz vor der Mauer erwarteten ihn schon Crabbe und Goyle. Von Pansy war Gott sei Dank keine Spur, die wäre ihm womöglich noch um den Hals gefallen. Obwohl... wenn sie es im Zug wagen würde, könnte er wenigstens gleich mal den neuen Fluch an ihr ausprobieren. Er sollte die Harre seines Gegenübers in leuchtend grünes Gras verwandeln, dass genau wie richtiges Haar weiterwuchs. Allerdings würde er dann mit einer floralen Freundin geschlagen sein, was auch nicht gerade betörend wirkte. Nicht ein bisschen Spaß konnte man haben. Aber vielleicht fand sich ein anderes Opfer.

Seine beiden Kumpane nahmen wie immer seinen Koffer in Empfang und folgten ihm. Einer der beiden versuchte sogar ihn nach seinen Ferien zu fragen, doch er zischte nur, sie sollten warten, bis sie ungestört waren. Schnell hatte er ein Abteil gefunden, dass ihm gefiel und mit einem Hinweis darauf, dass sie sich besser nicht mit dem Vetrauensschüler des Hauses Slytherin anlegen sollten, komplimentierte er die Drittklässler aus Gryffindor aus ihren Sitzen.

Es war so gut, böse zu sein, grinste es in sich hinein.

Dann lehnte er sich in seinem Sitz zurück und lauschte mit halbem Ohr den Schilderungen von Crabbe und Goyle, die sich beide bemühten den jeweils anderen mit ihren "bösen Heldentaten" zu überbieten. Doch sie würden niemals seine Klasse erreichen. Er war eben der ungekrönte Prinz der Slytherins. Aber amüsant war es allemal.

Bis bekannte, nervtötende Stimmen seine Ruhe durchbrachen.

Potter.

Wiesel.

Granger.

Willkommen zurück in der Wirklichkeit.


	2. Harry

**Harry**

Es war wie jedes Jahr...

Er und Ron waren nur ein ganz klein wenig zu spät und Hermine machte sie beide zur Schnecke, als wären sie wieder mit einem gekidnappten Auto nach Hogwarts geflogen. Nicht dass sie das je wiederholen wollte, aber das Mädchen schien das zu befürchten.

„Hermine?", unterbrach er deswegen irgendwann ihren Redestrom auf dem Bahnhof. Und als sie ihn ansah fügte er lächelnd hinzu: „Wir freuen uns auch dich zu sehen."

„Ja, genau. Ich auch...äh besonders...äh", schloss sich auch Ron an und wurde ziemlich rot, als ihn seine Freundin mit einem merkwürdigen Blick bedachte. Dann drehte er sich schnell um und rief heiser. „Lasst uns lieber ein Abteil suchen. Ist ja nicht zum Aushalten dieses Gedrängel."Was allerdings eine ziemlich schlechte Ausrede war, da sie mal wieder zu den Letzten gehörten, die den roten Hogwarts-Express bestiegen.

Die beiden anderen lachten nur und folgten ihrem lamentierenden Freund auf die ziemlich schwierige Suche nach einem freien Abteil. Der Zug war so voll wie nie, was vielleicht daran liegen konnte, das Durmstrang sich diesen Sommer weigerte neue Schüler aufzunehmen, da ihr Schulleiter unauffindbar verschollen war. Als sie bereits durch den ganzen Zug getrabt waren, mussten sie einsehen, dass ein gemeinsames Abteil nicht in Frage kam.

Gerade als sie berieten, wie sie sich aufteilen sollten ertönte eine hämische Stimme hinter Harry. „Na, Potter. Kannst du nicht mal eine Minute durchstehen, ohne dass dein Gefolge dich beschützt? Wie erbärmlich."

Harry ballte die Fäuste und atmete tief durch. Nur nicht reizen lassen. Laut sagte er: „Malfoy, hast du die Ferien also auch überlebt und beehrst uns wieder mit deiner unnötigen Gegenwart."

„Respekt, Potter, das war ja fast eloquent für deine Verhältnisse.", wollte sich der Slytherin schier ausschütten vor Lachen, verstummte aber schnell, als er merkte, dass seine tumben Schatten den Witz nicht verstanden hatten. „Aber du siehst blass auch, Potter. Hast du wieder Alpträume? Und keiner konnte kommen und dir Händchen halten, denn dein geliebter Pate hat ja den Löffel abgegeben."

Das war zuviel. Mit einem Aufschrei zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und feuerte drei oder vier verschiedene Flüche auf seinen Widersacher ab, der sich jedoch duckte und die daher die hinter ihm Stehenden trafen. Crabbe hockte mit einem Male auf dem Boden und immer, wenn er nicht ein lautes Quaken hören ließ, steigen rosarote Blasen aus seinen Ohren. Goyle dagegen kämpfte mit einem Schwarm Felderwichte, die sehr bestrebt waren sein Gesicht zu zerkratzen.

„Ich denke, ich sollte mich mal bei Ginny bedanken.", meinte der Gryffindor nachdenklich, während Malfoy bemüht war, seine Kumpane wieder von ihren Verzauberungen zu befreien. „Dieser Spruch ist wirklich ganz nützlich."

„Das wirst du mir büßen, Potter. Wart´s nur ab"; fluchte der blonde Junge noch hinter ihm her, doch Harry drehte sich einfach um und sagte zu seinen Freunden: „Ich denke, wir suchen uns lieber in nem anderen Teil ein paar Plätze. Hier sind mir zu viele schlechte Schwingungen in der Luft."

So machten sich die drei auf den Rückweg, Hermine setzte sich zu einem Haufen Erstklässler, die sie als Vertrauensschülerin schon mal auf das Kommende vorbereitete, Ron saß bei Neville und Harry fand noch einen Platz bei ein paar Ravenclaws. Die waren gerade in eine Diskussion verstrickt, wer wohl dieses Jahr „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste"übernehmen würde.

„Was meinst du, Harry?", fragte ein Junge, dessen Name er nicht kannte.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber viel Spannendes kann ja eigentlich nicht mehr kommen. Nach Monstern, Flüchen und Gilderoy Lockhart kann es nicht mehr so viel Schreckliches in der Welt geben.", grinste er.

Doch seine fröhliche Miene war nur aufgesetzt. Zu tief saß noch die Trauer um Sirius und die Gewissheit, dass er in seinem Leben noch mindestens einmal auf Voldemort treffen würde. Er war sich keinesfalls sicher, ob er bei einem direkten Duell mit dem Herrn der Todesser wirklich eine Chance gehabt hätte. Selbst Dumbledore war es bei dem Treffen im Zauberei-Ministerium vor wenigen Wochen nicht leicht gefallen, gegen den schlangenäugigen Zauberer anzukommen. Doch dann vergrub er diese Gedanken wieder ganz tief in seine Erinnerung. Nur nicht wieder so viel darüber nachdenken. Er wusste nicht, wie viele Stunden er einfach nur grübelnd auf dem Boden seines Zimmers bei den Dursleys gesessen hatte, ohne einen Weg zu sehen, mit dem ganzen einigermaßen umzugehen. Dann lieber nicht daran denken.

Doch während er noch bemüht war, an etwas Schöneres zu denken, sackte sein Kopf auf die Brust und er schlief, bis der Imbiss-Wagen ihn weckte. Da er keinen Hunger hatte, machte er sich auf, um sich ein bisschen zu erfrischen. Als er in dem winzigen Toilettenraum des Zugs in den Spiegel sah, merkte er, dass Malfoy Recht gehabt hatte. Er war trotz des Sommers und seiner durch die von Onkel Vernon verordnete Gartenarbeit bebräunten Arme ziemlich blass im Gesicht. Vielleicht auch, weil ihn das neue Schuljahr noch mehr an die vergangenen Geschehnisse erinnern würde, als es sein karges Zimmer bei seinen Verwandten tat.

Er nahm noch einmal eine Hand voll kaltes Wasser und spülte sein Gesicht damit ab und trat wieder auf den Gang hinaus. Als er die Tür schloss, sah er auf einmal in grau-blaue, tückisch glitzernde Augen.

Malfoy!

In einem ersten Impuls machte der schwarzhaarige Junge einen Schritt rückwärts, verfing sich mit seinen Füßen in einem herumstehenden Gepäckstück und fiel der Länge nach hintenüber. Stöhnend rieb er sich den Kopf und wartete auf die spöttische Bemerkung, die unweigerlich folgen musste. Doch sie blieb aus.

Als er aufsah, stand der blonde Junge immer noch hoch aufgerichtet im Gang und grinste. „Für dich braucht der Dunkle Lord gar keine Hilfe.", zischte der Junge leise. „Das erledigst du schon gut selber, Potter."

„Auf deine Mitarbeit schient er ja noch zu verzichten, wie ich sehe.", gab Harry grummelnd zurück und schielte auf die unbedeckten Unterarme des anderen. Dort war keine Spur des Dunklen Mals zu entdecken.

„Das ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Und dann kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen, Narbengesicht. Dann schützt dich auch Dumbledore nicht mehr.", fauchte der Slytherin und verschwand hinter der Tür, aus der Harry gerade gekommen war.

Na, da war wohl jemand ziemlich angepisst, lachte der in sich hinein. Andere waren wohl wieder einmal schneller als der blonde Slytherin. Wie üblich.

Dann rappelte sich der Schwarzhaarige hoch und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zurück in sein Abteil. Sie mussten bald da sein, so dass es langsam Zeit wurde, die Schuluniform anzuziehen. Ron und Hermine eilten kurz grüßend an ihm vorbei, die mussten noch letzte Instruktionen an die Erstklässler verteilen, die gleich von Hagrid in Empfang genommen werden sollten.

-

Die Große Halle war entsprechend ihrer Erwartung brechend voll und die Hutzeremmonie schien sich dieses Mal ewig hinzuziehen, so dass Harry irgendwann anfing, sich leise mit Ron über dessen Urlaub in Rumänien zu unterhalten. Was da vorne vor sich ging, bemerkte er nur am Rande. Auch als sich einige seiner Mitschüler flüsternd anstießen, wandte er sich nicht um.

Nachdem letzten neuen Schüler, der sich schnell an den Tisch der Hufflepuffs setzte, erhob sich Professor Dumbledore und blickte aus belustigt funkelnden, blauen Augen auf neue und alte Schüler hinab, die nach wenigen Augenblicken verstummte. Alle waren gespannt, was der Schulleiter zu sagen hatte, jetzt da das Ministerium bestätigt hatte, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt war.

„Meine lieben Schüler, liebe Kollegen.", begann der Schulleiter. „Da wir uns dieses Jahr in so großer Zahl hier wieder finden, habe ich eine besondere Ankündigung zu machen. Es geht aber auch ganz schnell, damit mir hier keiner vom Fleische fällt."Bei deins Worten fiel sein Blick wie zufällig auf den Gryffindor-Tisch, an dem ein ziemlich tomatenfarbiger Ron sein Besteck möglichst unauffällig wieder neben seinen Teller legte.

„War haben diese Jahr die Ehre, einen alten und eine ganz neue Kollegin begrüßen zu dürfen. Wenn ich für einen kleinen Applaus, für unser neues Lehrer-Gespann für „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste"bitten darf. Professor Remus Lupin und Miss Tonks."

Nach diesen Worten brach lauter Jubel am Tisch der Gryffindors und lautes Buhen am dem der Slytherins aus. Die beiden Lehrer standen auf.

Lupin deutete in seinem ewig zerschlissen wirkenden Umhang eine kleine Verbeugung an und Tonks, die an diesem Tag eine fast dezente Rotfarbe auf dem Kopf trug, knickste ungeschickt, so dass sie fast auf Professor McGonagalls Schoss gelandet wäre. Als sie dann noch zu allem Unglück den Trinkpokal der strengen Lehrerin umstieß, erbarmte sich Professor Dumbledore ihrer und rief lachend: „Ach was soll´s. Haut rein, Kinder."

Sofort füllten sich die Haustische der vier Häuser mit den leckersten Köstlichkeiten und das entstandene Gekicher wurde von lautem Geklapper und Geschwatze abgelöst. Harry nahm sich eine große Portion Fleischpastete und begann zu essen.

„Was meint ihr, wie der Unterricht von den beiden zusammen aussehen wird?", mampfte Ron zwischen zwei Bissen. „Tonks versteckt sich und Lupin bringt uns bei, wie wir sie trotz Verkleidung aufspüren können? Oder greifen sie sich gegenseitig an?"

„Also ich denke nicht, dass die zwei wirklich zusammen unterrichten werden.", widersprach Hermine bestimmt. „Wenn ich mir unsere Buch-Auswahl für dieses Jahr ansehe und dann die Liste der Erstklässler, würde ich sagen, Lupin macht die kleineren Schüler und Tonks die oberen Klassen. Ich hoffe nur für sie, dass wir zusammen mit den Slytherins Unterricht haben, denn sonst sehe ich schwarz für sie."

Harry lachte. „Dass wir uns mal wünschen würden, mit den Schlangen zusammen Unterricht zu haben, hätte ich mir nie träumen lassen."

Doch schon die Ausgabe der Stundenpläne am nächsten Tag bestätigte Hermines Vermutung. Remus Lupin würde die Schüler bis zum fünften Schuljahr unterrichten, die anderen Klassen hatten bei der jungen Hexe Unterricht. Die drei Gryffindors sprachen ihre Hauslehrerin auf diese merkwürdige Verteilung an, doch die lächelte nur.

„Wie Sie drei wissen, ist Professor Lupin an einigen Tagen des Monats nicht abkömmlich, so wird Miss Tonks in dieser Zeit seinen Unterricht mit übernehmen. So sollte sich die Stundenverteilung erklären. Ich gehe davon aus, dass auch einige von Ihnen gerne zu einer Bereicherung des Unterrichts beitragen und Miss Tonks wird für diese Hilfe sicherlich dankbar sein. Vielleicht sollten sie sie noch ein bisschen auf die Schüler meines lieben Kollegen Professor Snape einstimmen, bevor der Unterricht morgen beginnt."

Mit diesen Worten schob sie ihre drei Schüler wieder aus dem Büro und scheuchte sie in Richtung Westflügel, wo Tonks ihr Büro hatte. Als Harry entschlossen anklopfte, erklang von drinnen erst ein Scheppern, dann ein leises „Scheiße!"und dann öffnete eine ziemlich zerstrubbelte Tonks, die offensichtlich noch nicht mit dem Einräumen fertig war, denn das Büro sah immer noch aus, als wäre ihr riesiger Schrankkoffer darin explodiert.

Mit einem Seufzen zückte Hermine ihren Zauberstab und brachte mit wenigen Handbewegungen die Sache in Ordnung.

„Danke!" murmelte Tonks und setzte sich auf ihren nun leeren Koffer. „Ich sollte das endlich mal lernen. Jemand Tee?"Als die drei nickten erschien ein kleiner Tisch mit einer bauchigen Teekanne und einer Schüssel Plätzchen, die Ron sofort probierte und kurz darauf von Harry vor dem Erstickungs-Tod durch zu trockene Kekse gerettet werden musste.

Hermine zog zweifelnd die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich hoffe dein Unterricht ist besser vorbereitet, Tonks.", murrte sie und blieb lieber bei ihren Tee.

„Ja klar, keine Sorge. Remus hilft mir beim Vorbereiten. Ihr seid ja auch schon ziemlich weit. Wir werden uns ein bisschen mehr auf den konstanten Schutz vor Hinterhalten und plötzlichen Angriffen spezialisieren. Also ein Rund-um-die-Uhr-Schutz-Programm für die moderne Zaubererschaft.", verkündete sie und Harry unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen. Sie klang ein bisschen wie eine Zahnpasta-Reklame.

„Meinst du denn, du wirst auch mit den Slytherins fertig?", fragte er dann vorsichtig, doch Tonks lachte nur.

„Wenn die mir dumm kommen, bekommen sie meine unangenehme Seite zu spüren. „ Damit senkte sie den Kopf und als sie ihn wieder hob, sah sie aus wie eine misslungene Mischung aus Professor McGonagall und einer bösen Märchenhexe.

Alle vier fingen laut an zu lachen und als sie am nächsten Morgen aufstanden, waren sie guter Dinge, dass diese Schuljahr vielleicht doch ganz lustig werden konnte.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu einem gewissen Slytherin.


	3. Die Herauforderung

**Die Herausforderung**

Dieser Morgen konnte nicht gut werden. Schon in der ersten Stunde Verteidigung bei dieser rothaarigen Hupfdohle zu haben, noch dazu mit den dämliche Gryffindors war bei weitem nicht dazu beitragend, dass sich Dracos Laune verbesserte. Missmutig biss er in seinen Frühstückstoast und warf finstere Blicke an den Tisch des verhassten Hauses, dessen Goldjunge sich auch gerade zum Essen bequemte.

Wie der schon wieder aussah. Verschlafen, schlampig und widerlich ...freundlich. Dem Slytherin drehte sich glatt der Magen um und er ließ sein angebissenes Stück Brot fallen. Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, wie er den angeschlagenen Zustand des Schwarzhaarigen ausnutzen konnte um ihn alle seine erlittenen Niederlagen endgültig heimzuzahlen. Doch das würde schwierig werden, mit diesem verlumpten, potter-verhätschelnden Werwolf wieder an der Schule. Es war damals ziemlich offensichtlich gewesen, dass sich die zwei gut verstanden und Draco wollte nicht riskieren, plötzlich selber ein Dasein als Halbwesen zu fristen, nur weil er seinen Gegner unterschätzte. Zugegeben, Lupin sah nicht gefährlich aus, doch der Slytherin wusste um das Schicksal jener, die ihre Aktionen nicht sorgfältig planten.

Immer noch nach einer zündenden Idee suchend, schnauzte er Crabbe und Goyle an: „Kommt, wir gehen. Mir ist der Appetit vergangen."Dann stand er einfach auf und marschierte aus dem Raum. Er wusste, dass die zwei sich jetzt wahrscheinlich verdutzt ansahen, einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die restlichen Brötchen warfen und ihm dann folgen würden.

Und noch etwas war sicher...

„Dracilein, so warte doch auf mich..."

Pansy.

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Schrei nicht so und nenn mich nicht Dracilein, Dray oder sonst eine dämliche Verniedlichung meines Vornamens. Draco sollte genügen. Kannst du das endlich mal in deinem Spatzenhirn speichern.", fauchte er sie an und sah befriedigt, dass er es offensichtlich geschafft hatte, sie zu verletzten. Gut, dass würde seine Laune für eine Weile heben. Dann stapfte er weiter in Richtung des auf dem Plan angegebenen Klassenraums.

Während er sich halblaut geschniefte Entschuldigungen von seiner Freundin anhören durfte, wartete er ergeben auf das Elend, dass ihn offensichtlich erwartete. Nach und nach trudelten auch die restlichen Schüler ein, nebst Sankt Potter und seinen treuen Gefährten. Warum nur immer wieder. Das Leben könnt so angenehm sein, ohne ihn. Ob es vielleicht ein Möglichkeit gab, ihn unbeschadet um die Ecke zu bringen? Vielleicht würde das endlich die Aufmerksamkeit der richtigen Leute auf ihn bringen, wenn sie begriffen, dass er mehr war, als nur ein dummer Schuljunge.

Als die neue Lehrerin endlich auftauchte, staunte der Slytherin nicht schlecht. Gestern waren die Haare doch noch kurz und rot gewesen. Heute stand eine langhaarige Brünette in der Tür des Klassenraums und rief sie herein. Wer war denn das? Doch die Sache klärte sich schnell, als die junge Frau sich vorstellte. Ein Metamorphmagus also, und eine Aurorin. Na das konnte ja vielleicht doch noch ganz interessant werden.

Doch leider schien sich sein erster Eindruck von dieser Person richtig gewesen zu sein, denn sie schien alles andere als eine gute Lehrerin. Sie quatschte und quatschte, als hätte sie eine Portion Sabbelwasser abbekommen. Außerdem sah es aus, als würde sie Potter kennen und mögen, was sie schon gleich wieder unsympathisch machte. Eines war sie allerdings ganz sicher. Ein gutes Opfer seiner rhetorischen Schlagfertigkeit.

„Nun denn.", begann die Lehrerin nach dem Versiegen ihres endlosen Stroms sinnlosen Geschwätzes. „Wir werden dann mal mit dem Unterricht beginnen. Als erstes werden wir uns mit den so genannten „Schutzzaubern"beschäftigen Wer kann mir denn sagen, was man darunter versteht? ... Ah ja, Miss Granger bitte."

Na klar, Miss Neunmalklug wieder...

„Unter Schutzzaubern versteht man Zauber, die einen bestimmten Ort oder eine bestimmte Person dauerhaft schützen, ohne dass ein ständiges Wiederholen eines Zauberspruches von Nöten ist. Sehr oft werden diese Zauber eingesetzt um Gebäude gegen das Eindringen von außen zu schützen.", ratterte das braunhaarige Mädchen herunter.

Die Lehrerin schien zufrieden. „Sehr schön, Miss Granger. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Wer kann denn mal ein Beispiel für ein geschütztes Gebäude geben?", fragte sie weiter.

„Oh Merlin, sind wir denn hier im Kindergarten und spielen Frage und Antwort?", stöhnte Draco halblaut vor sich hin. Doch anscheinend hatte seine neue Lehrerin bessere Ohren, als er gedacht hatte.

„Sehr richtig, Mister Malfoy, ein Kindergarten wäre sicherlich manchmal der richtige Ort für so etwas. Aber Ihnen wird doch sicher noch etwas Besseres einfallen, nicht wahr?". Lächelnd stand sie vor ihm und sah ihn fragend an. Meinte sie das etwa ernst?

„Äh...", stotterte er erst und fing sich dann aber schnell wieder. „Einige Bespiele wären sicher Gringotts, das Zauberei-Ministerium und natürlich Hogwarts selbst. Nicht zu vergessen natürlich diverse Privathäuser von Zauberern, die vor den gewöhnlichen Muggeln verborgen bleiben sollen."

Miss Tonks schien zufrieden. „Na sehen Sie, Mister Malfoy. Das gibt ebenfalls Fünf Punkte für Slytherin.", grinste sie und fing an den Rest der Klasse nach ihren persönlichen Erfahrungen mit Schutzzaubern zu befragen.

Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob er jetzt froh sein sollte, die Punkte bekommen zu haben oder sauer, weil sie ihn auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt hatte. Er wollte nicht nett sein. Schon gar nicht zu jemandem der Potter mochte. Und der dauernd so fröhlich war und lächelte. Verdammt, er hatte einen Ruf zu wahren.

Dann war dämliche Stunde endlich vorbei und sie hatten Verwandlung.

Ebenfalls mit Gryffindor.

War dem Schulleiter denn nichts heilig?

Doch als er sah, wie sich die meisten der Gryffindors vergeblich mühten, ihre Leguane in Handtaschen zu verwandeln, fand er es eigentlich doch ganz amüsant. Als ihn seine Handtasche dann allerdings in den Finger biss, nicht mehr. Fluchend steckte er den blutenden Finger in den Mund und versuchte vergeblich die Aufmerksamkeit von Professor McGonagall zu erregen, die jedoch damit beschäftigt war, mit Neville Longbottom zu schimpfen, der den hinteren Teil seines Leguans zum Verschwinden gebracht hatte, was das Tier allerdings nicht davon abhielt, munter durch die Klasse zu spazieren.

„Aber, Professor, ich blute.", versuchte er es zum wiederholten Male, doch die grauhaarige Lehrerin blickte ihn nur missbilligend an und meinte sarkastisch: „Dann lassen Sie sich ein Pflaster geben, Mister Malfoy und führen Sie sich nicht auf wie ein Kleinkind."

Grummelnd setzte er sich wieder. Dann vernahm er ein unterdrücktes Lachen und drehte sich um. „Potter, was gibt es denn so komisches?", knurrt er den Gryffindor an.

„Hat sich der kleine Draci wehgetan?", grinste der nur noch breiter. „Dann muss er aber schnell ins Krankenhaus zum Onkel Doktor gehen."

„Ich dachte das wäre dein bevorzugter Aufenthaltsort.", gab der Slytherin lässig zurück. "Im Krankenflügel müssten sie inzwischen doch fast schon ein Zimmer nach dir benannte haben, so oft wie du in Ohnmacht zu fallen pflegst."Er sah, dass er den wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Süffisant lächelnd schoss er noch hinterher: „Und übrigens Potter, ich würde mir schon mal anfangen einen Schal zu häkeln, denn für die nächste Quidditch-Saison, solltest du dich warm anziehen."

„Als wenn du dieses Versprechen schon jemals gehalten hattest, Malfoy.", mischte sich nun auch das rothaarige Anhängsel seines Erzrivalen ein. „Sieh doch ein, dass Harry der bessere Sucher ist. Du wirst nie gegen ihn gewinnen."

Draco hob gekonnt eine Augenbraue. „Willst du wetten, Wiesel? Warte mal, ich müsste überlegen, ob ich einen Wetteinsatz habe, der deinen finanziellen Rahmen nicht sprengt. Vielleicht zwei Hosenknöpfe?"

Nur mit Mühe konnten seine beiden Freunde den Rotschopf davon abbringen sich auf den Slytherin zu stürzen, der sich jetzt in dem bewundernden Lachen seiner Hauskameraden sonnte.

Doch Potter schien noch nicht aufgeben zu wollen. „Also schön, Malfoy.", flüsterte er nach einem strengen Blick von der Lehrerin vorne am Tisch. „Wir testen es aus, wer schneller ist. Nur wir zwei, am Samstagnachmittag auf dem Quidditch-Feld. Dann werden wir ja sehen, ob hinter deiner großen Klappe auch noch was anderes steckt."

Draco spürte die interessierten Blicke. Er konnte diese Herausforderung nicht ablehnen, also grinste er und sagte: „Abgemacht. Eine kleine Trainingseinheit kann ja nicht schaden. Ich freu mich schon darauf dich zu zerpflücken, Potter."

Der Gryffindor guckte grimmig. „Das glaubst aber auch nur du."Doch dann mussten sie wohl oder übel dieses kleine Geplänkel unterbrechen, wenn sie nicht wirklich eine Strafarbeit bekommen wollten.

Oh ja, das würde lustig werden.


	4. Duell im Regen

**Duell im Regen**

Am Samstag wachte Harry spät auf. Er hatte schon in der ersten Woche eine Strafarbeit von Snape aufgehalst bekommen, so dass er noch den gesamten Freitagabend über Zaubertrankzutaten hatte alphabetisch sortieren und katalogisieren dürfen. Bei „H" hatte ihn der fetthaarige Lehrer schließlich erlöst und gemeint, er wisse ja, was dann das nächste Mal auf ihn wartete.

Doch dem Gryffindor hatte es auch so gereicht. Schließlich waren auch schon in dem Teil vom Alphabet so nette Sachen wie Blutegelschleim, Erdferkelnasenhaare und Krötenzungenspitzen vertreten gewesen. Nicht alle davon befanden sich in verpackten Zustand. Er schüttelte sich immer noch, wenn er an das Glas Augäpfel dachte, das ihm ganz zu Anfang runtergefallen war. Daraufhin hatte Snape ihn verpflichtet, alle einzeln per Hand wieder einzusammeln und zu waschen, was eine ziemlich widerliche und glitschige Angelegenheit gewesen war.

Als Nächstes hatte er in der Nacht wieder von dem Schleier im Ministerium geträumt und dem Moment, als sein Pate für immer dahinter verschwunden war. Mit klopfendem Herzen war er mehrmals hochgeschreckt und hatte immer erst eine Weile gehorcht, ob die anderen noch schliefen oder ob er wieder im Schlaf geschrieen hatte. Doch das schien wenigstens nicht der Fall zu sein. Bei den Dursleys hatte das am Anfang eine Menge Ärger gegeben.

Zu allem Überfluss hatte sich in der Nacht das Wetter um etwa hundertachtzig Grad gedreht, so dass statt des erwarteten Spätsommer-Tages ein regnerisches Dunkel vor dem Fenster auf ihn wartete. Was für eine passende Atmosphäre für ein Treffen mit Malfoy, dachte er und machte sich seufzend auf den Weg ins Bad.

Später saß er mit Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielte eine Runde Zauber-Schach. Doch er war nicht bei der Sache und so verlor er noch schneller als sonst. Missmutig sah ihn sein rothaariger Freund an. „Was ist los mit dir Harry? Du machst dir doch nicht etwas Sorgen wegen nachher, oder? Malfoy haust du doch weg wie nix."

„Nein, nein, das ist es nicht.", murmelte Harry und stand auf. Er musste bald los, wenn er nicht zu spät kommen wollte. „Das heitert mich wahrscheinlich eher auf. Ich musste nur in diesem Sommer eine Menge nachdenken und dieses Mistwetter da draußen, trägt nicht gerade zu meines Laune bei."

Mit schiefgelegtem Kopf fragte Ron leise: „Wegen Sirius?"

„Auch.", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige. „Und wegen Voldemort und wegen überhaupt Ich kann es dir nicht so richtig beschreiben Es gibt ne Menge Dinge, die mir im Kopf rumspuken."Dann lächelte er, als er die betrübte Miene seines Freundes richtig zur Kenntnis nahm. „Aber von Malfoy lass ich mir deswegen noch lange nicht die Butter vom Brot nehmen, das kannst du mir glauben."

Der andere atmete auf. „Na da bin ich aber froh. Ich dachte schon, ich müsste dich jetzt vertreten."

Bei dieser Vorstellung musste Harry nun wirklich lachen und er ging zuversichtlich los um die Quidditch-Sachen anzuziehen und seinen Besen zu holen.

-

Draußen regnete es immer noch, als er den Platz betrat. Für September eigentlich nicht so ungewöhnlich, nur der plötzliche Wechsel war unangenehm. Frösteln zog er den Umhang enger um den Körper und stiefelte auf den blonden Schatten zu, der am Rande des großen Feldes auf und ab stolzierte. Offensichtlich war dem Slytherin nicht kalt.

„Du bist spät, Potter.", murrte der auch gleich. „Aber das ist ja bei deiner Erziehung auch nicht anders zu erwarten."

Beherrscht gab Harry zur Antwort: „Bei deiner Familie wäre ich vorsichtig mit solchen Aussagen. Schließlich sind _meine_ Eltern keine gesuchten Verbrecher."

Aber wenn er eine Reaktion ausgelöst hatte, so konnte er zumindestens keine Regung bei dem anderen feststellen. Denn der kam jetzt ganz nahe an ihn heran und zischte: „Dafür konnten sich meine Eltern wenigstens persönlich um mich kümmern und sind nicht einfach verreckt und haben ihren kleinen Goldjungen im Stich gelassen."

Harry fühlte heißen Zorn in sich aufsteigen. Was fiel diesem Idioten eigentlich ein, immer auf seiner Familie rumzuhacken. Er kannte sie ja noch nicht mal persönlich. Wütend fauchte er daher: „Ich denke, wir sind hier um Quidditch zu spielen und nicht um dumm rumzureden. Also, wie hättest du es gerne?"

Der Slytherin legte bedächtig die Hand an sein Kinn und überlegte gekünstelt. „Also am liebsten wäre es mir ja, wenn du dich gleich vom höchsten Turm in Hogwarts stürzen würdest, dass würde mir einige unangenehme Zeit hier draußen ersparen. Aber da es ja um das Spiel geht, würde ich sagen, jeder bekommt einen Schatz und wer seinen als ersten hat, hat gewonnen. Um das ganze noch ein bisschen interessanter zu machen, würde ich empfehlen auch noch zwei Klatscher mit dazu zu nehmen, die ohne die Treiber jedoch nur durch fliegerisches Können ausmanövriert werden können."Dabei wies er auf die große Holzkiste, die schon am Rande des Grüns auf ihren Einsatz wartete.

„Das geht in Ordnung, aber ich will nur einen Schnatz.", erwiderte Harry. „Dann kann ich sicherer sein, dass du nicht einfach einen aus der Tasche ziehst und behauptest, es wäre deiner."

„Das habe ich gar nicht nötig, Potter.", schnappte der andere und griff nach seinem Besen. Dan holte er einen kleine, goldenen Flügelball aus seinem Umhang und grinste: „Fertig? Die Klatscher lass ich dann raus, wenn wir oben sind."

„Alles klar, Malfoy. Aber wenn du irgendwas an den Dingern gedreht hast, kannst du dir auf der Krankenstation mehr als nur _ein_ Pflaster abholen.", warnte der Gryffindor ihn noch, setzte sich auf seinen Besen und hob ab.

Trotz des kalten Windes und der ständigen Nässe, war es ein gutes Gefühl wieder auf dem Besen zu sitzen. Er balancierte sein Gewicht noch ein wenig aus und sah dann zu dem Slytherin hinunter. Der ließ offensichtlich den Schnatz frei, hob ebenfalls ab und öffnete die Kiste. Gleich schnellten die beiden Klatscher daraus hervor und gingen auf die Suche nach ihren Opfern. Harry sah zu, dass er zunächst ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und die schweren Metall-Kugeln brachte und begann dann nach dem eigentlichen Ziel zu suchen.

Plötzlich preschte Malfoy genau auf ihn zu und rief höhnisch: „Ich hab dir was mitgebracht, Potter."Als er vorbei war, sah Harry, dass die beiden Klatscher genau auf ihn zurasten. Er stieg schnell in die Höhe um dort die Verfolgung aufzunehmen und die Klatscher möglichst wieder auf die Spur seines Gegners zu bringen. Doch der war schon wieder unter ihm und schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren.

„Na das kannst du haben.", murrte Harry, wich einem der Klatscher aus und ließ sich fallen. Der Erdboden raste immer näher, dann riss er seinen Besen herum und folgte einem Aufblitzen, das er aus den Augenwinkeln wahrgenommen hatte. Wenn er den kleinen goldenen Ball fing, würde dieses dämliche Theater wenigstens bald vorbei sein.

Er sah sich um, konnte in dem grauen Zwielicht jedoch nicht viel erkennen. So stieg er wider in die Höhe und fing an das Spielfeld zu umkreisen. Einer der lästigen Bälle war schon wieder hinter ihm her, doch Harry hängte ihn durch schnelles Zickzackfliegen ab. Malfoy musste doch irgendwas mit diesen Dingern gedreht haben, denn so aggressiv waren sie sonst nicht. Dann sah er wie der blonde Slytherin auf einmal unter ihm durchflog, ebenfalls von einem Klatscher verfolgt. Doch offensichtlich hatte er den Schnatz gesehen, und kümmerte sich gar nicht darum. Blitzschnell tauchte Harry ab, noch am Rande registrierend, dass auch sein Verfolger wieder da war.

Er hatte den goldenen Ball nun auch entdeckt und holte auf, dann wendete der Schnatz mitten im Flug die Richtung und war zwischen den Tribünen verschwunden.

Harry hörte ein leises Fluchen seines Gegners, als er nicht sofort folgen konnte, sondern einem der Klatscher ausweichen musste und zwar so knapp, dass er für kurze Zeit kopfüber an seinem Besen hing. Um das auszugleichen, machte Malfoy einen steilen Ausbruch nach oben, schlug einen Salto und preschte dann wieder direkt in die Richtung, in die der Schnatz verschwunden war.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge staunte. Offensichtlich hatte Malfoy wirklich geübt. Aber er würde ihn trotzdem nicht schlagen, schwor er sich und nahm die Verfolgung auf. Sie sausten nun immer knapp an den Tribünen entlang, immer in der Hoffnung, dass sich der Schnatz immer noch hier versteckte. Dann schrie Malfoy plötzlich auf, als einer der Klatscher hinter einer der Holzgestelle hervorschoss und ihn hart in die Seite traf. Als Harry kurz langsamer wurde, um zu sehen, ob der andere Verletzt war, hörte er ein unverkennbares Pfeifen hinter sich, und riss instinktiv den Besen nach oben. Nur um Haaresbreite raste der andere Klatscher unter ihm durch und genau auf den Slytherin zu, der immer noch leicht außer Atem über seinem Besen hing.

„Pass auf!", rief der Gryffindor noch automatisch, doch der Ball war zu schnell. Seinem Ruf folgend hob der Blonde den Kopf und wurde von dem Ball direkt getroffen und von seinem Besen geschleudert. Doch als sei das noch nicht genug gewesen, schlug gegen die Seitenwand der Tribüne und fiel immer wieder daran abprallend zu Boden. Harry versuchte noch ihm zu folgen, konnte aber nichts tun, weil er sonst ebenfalls gen die Wand gerast wäre.

Hektisch griff er in seinem Umhang nach dem Zauberstab, doch als er einen Levitationszauber aussprechen wollte, traf ihn ein harter Schlag gegen den Rücken und er fiel auch fast vom Besen. So musste er zunächst die beiden Klatscher zu Boden schicken, doch bevor er sich dann wieder zu Malfoy umdrehen konnte, war dieser schon auf die Erde geprallt.

„Oh nein, wenn dem was passiert können wir beide Strafarbeiten machen, bis wir alt sind.", stöhnte Harry, denn er war sich sicher, dass keiner der Lehrer besonders viel Verständnis dafür haben würde, dass sie beide hier draußen versuchten sich gegenseitig umzubringen.

Als er landete, hatte der Slytherin sich noch nicht erhoben. Er musste das Bewusstsein verloren haben. Der Gryffindor rannte zu ihm hin und betrachtete den Gestürzten Irgendwie sah das nicht gesund aus. Der rechte Arm schien gebrochen zu sein, denn er stand in einem unnatürlichen Winkel vom Körper ab, und er schien eine ziemliche Platzwunde am Kopf zu haben. Die blonden Haare färbten sich zunehmend rot. Eilig zog Harry die Handschuhe aus und drehte den Blonden um. Der war kreideweiß und Schlamm klebte in seinem Gesicht.

„Hey, Malfoy, mach keinen Blödsinn.", flüsterte der schwarzhaarige Junge tonlos und versuchte herauszukriegen, ob der andere noch atmete. Doch der Brustkorb des anderen rührte sich nicht. Er rüttelte ihn an der Schulter. „Wach auf, Malfoy. Das ist nicht witzig."Wieder bekam keine Antwort.

„Verfluchter Mist, Malfoy nun antworte endlich. Du kannst mit doch hier nicht so einfach verrecken.", bat Harry nun verzweifelt. Er musste schnell Hilfe holen, denn das Blut wurde immer mehr und der andere reagierte immer noch nicht. Doch irgendwie schaffte er es nicht, sich von dem leblosen Körper loszureißen. Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchte wieder der Moment auf, als Sirius von Bellatrix Lestranges Schockzauber getroffen worden war. Das leblose, blasse Gesicht, das sich so tief in seine Netzhaut eingegraben hatte. Sein Pate der langsam hintenüber kippte, weil Harry ihm nicht helfen konnte. Weil er ihn im Stich gelassen hatte. Weil er nicht da gewesen war, als Sirius ihn gebraucht hatte.

Mit einem Aufschrei fing er an den blonden Jungen zu schütteln. „Verdammt, Malfoy, nun wach wieder auf. Du musst weiterleben. Ich bitte dich, wach auf, hörst du mich nicht? WACH AUF! DRACO!" Doch all sein Schreien nützte nichts, denn das einzige, was er hörte, das Rauschen des Regens.

Weinend zog er den leblosen Körper an sich und flüsterte immer wieder. „Du darfst nicht gehen, hörst du mich? Du darfst nicht gehen. Ich lasse dich nicht weg. Du musst wiederkommen. Komm zurück! Ich brauche dich."

Als er das Blut auf seinen Lippen schmeckte kam er zu sich. Was tat er denn hier? Er musste sofort los und Hilfe holen. Erschreckt von seiner eigenen Gedankenlosigkeit sprang er auf, hob den Slytherin hoch und machte sich auf den Weg ins Schloss. Dort angekommen rief er laut um Hilfe und sofort war irgendein Lehrer zur Stelle. McGonagall? Er bekam es gar nicht richtig mit. Der schlaffe Körper wurde ihm aus den Armen gerissen und irgendjemand fragte, was denn passiert sei.

Aber er war nicht zu einer Antwort fähig. Immer wieder sah er den Absturz, Malfoys Gesicht, Sirius Gesicht, den Schleier, den tiefen Fall, das Blut, die toten Augen. Cedric tauchte mit einem Mal wieder auf. Auch ihm hatte er nicht helfen können. Die Bilder begannen miteinander zu verschmelzen. Er hörte den Schrei von Bellatrix, den von Draco und wohl auch seinen eigenen. Irgendwann gaben seine Beine einfach unter ihm nach. Er hörte noch, wie jemand sagte: „Oh, Gott, er ist ja ganz voll Blut."

„Aber doch nicht meines.", wollte er noch antworten, doch seine Zunge gehorchte ihm ebenso wenig wie seine Beine und das letzte war noch ein gerufenes „Krankenstation!", bevor ihn die Dunkelheit umfing.


	5. Stimmen

**Stimmen**

Draco erwachte.

Es war dunkel um ihn herum.

Kein Laut war zu hören.

Verwirrt setzte er sich auf. Er versuchte etwas von seiner Umgebung zu erkennen, aber da war nichts. Nicht nur, dass er nichts erkennen konnte, er hatte das Gefühl sich in einem völlig leeren Raum zu befinden. Er tastete nach dem Boden, auf dem er lag, aber auch da war nichts zu fühlen. Sehr eigenartig. Wo war er?

Dann fiel ihm das Quidditch-Duell wieder ein, der verhexte Ball, der Absturz. Er glaubte den schrecklichen Laut noch einmal zu hören, mit dem sein Kopf an die Tribüne geprallt war, das Gefühl, das etwas Wichtiges kaputt ging. Danach nichts mehr. Eine Stimme, die seinen Namen rief, doch er konnte nicht antworten, weil ihm sein Körper nicht mehr gehorchte. Aber Schmerzen hatte er jetzt keine mehr.

Dann durchfuhr es ihn wie ein glühend heißer Blitz. Er war doch wohl nicht etwa tot? War das die große Antwort auf das: „Was kommt danach?"Dann waren das ziemlich finstere Aussichten, stellte er verärgert fest. Probeweise versuchte er, ob er etwas sagen konnte.

„Hallo?", klang seine Stimme etwas dumpf in der Dunkelheit. „Hallo, ist hier noch wer?"

Keine Antwort. Doch was war das? Irgendwie hörte er ein leises Plopp und hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr alleine zu sein.

Eine leise Stimme neben ihm ließ ihn zusammenfahren. „Oh, du bist wach. Wie schön, Draco. Willkommen!"

Er starrte in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war. „Wo in ich? Wer bist du? Was soll das hier alles?"

„Du bist dazwischen.", antwortete die Stimme nun von der anderen Seite. Er drehte den Kopf, konnte jedoch immer noch nichts sehen. „Und ich bin ein Begleiter, bis _Sie_ Zeit für dich hat. Wenn es soweit ist, wird eine Entscheidung gefällt werden."

Verärgert fuhr der blonde Junge die Stimme in der Dunkelheit an. „Was soll das heißen? Wer ist _Sie_ und was soll dieser ganze Schwachsinn? Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, dann mache ich nicht länger mit. Zeig dich endlich, sonst komm ich dich holen und dann werden wir ja sehen, ob ich nicht ein paar gescheite Antworten aus dir herausbekomme."

Seufzend gab die Stimme zur Antwort. „Ich sehe schon, wir kommen so nicht weiter, ich werde dir jemanden besorgen, der sich mit dir auseinandersetzt."Dann verschwand die Stimme und Draco war wieder alleine. Er stand auf, was trotz des nicht vorhandenen Bodens keine Schwierigkeit darstellte und ging ein wenig umher. Er hätte gerne ein Licht gehabt, damit er _sich_ wenigstens wieder sehen konnte. Irgendwie fühlte er sich komisch, als wäre er gar nicht richtig da. Was hatte diese komische Stimme noch gesagt. Er war dazwischen. Wo zwischen denn?

Plötzlich sah er etwas auf sich zukommen. Neugierig ging er ihm entgegen und stand kurz darauf vor einer kleinen, schwebenden Gestalt. Sie leuchtete und kleine, durchsichtige Flügel flatterten kaum erkennbar durch ihre Geschwindigkeit auf ihrem Rücken hin und her. Eine Elfe hätte man denken können, wenn es nicht ein kleiner Mann gewesen wäre, der einen kugelrunden Bauch hatte, auf dem Kopf eine blauen Zylinder trug und in einem dermaßen grellgrünen Anzug steckte, dass der Slytherin nach der langen Dunkelt etwas geblendet die Augen zusammenkniff. Der Kleine hob grüßend den Zylinder und sprach Draco mit einer erstaunlich tiefen Stimme an: „Na, Kleener. Haste dich hier schon einjefunden? Meene Kollejin hat jesacht, ick soll die man´n bisschen unter de Arme jreifen."

„Was? Wer? Was?", stotterte der Junge überrascht und riss sich dann am Riemen. Es gehörte sich nicht für einen Malfoy sinnlos in der Gegend herumszustammeln. Schließlich wollte er Antworten Und das schnell. Also setzte er eine hochnäsige Mine auf und fragte schroff. „Wer bist du und warum belästigt ihr mich alle mit eurer Gegenwart."

Jetzt schien der andere verblüfft und fing dann schallend an zu lachen. „Meen lieber Junge, dett war ja köstlich. So langsam versteh ick, warum se dich hier haben wollte. Du bist ja echt zum Schießen."Dann zog er ein Taschentuch heraus, das fast so groß war wie er selber, wischte sich die Lachtränen ab und schnäuzte sich kräftig.

Als er das Tusch umständlich wider verstaut hatte, kochte Draco inzwischen vor Wut. Was fiel diesem kleinen Kerl eigentlich ein, über ihn zu lachen. Er _war_ nicht zum Lachen. „Wer ist den nun diese ominöse _Sie_ von der ihr immer sprecht?", knirschte er und ballte die Fäuste. Irgendwie hatte er trotz der geringen Größe dieses Wesens das Gefühl, dass es nicht ratsam war, nach ihm zu schlagen, was er eigentlich liebend gerne getan hätte. Wer weiß, vielleicht war es giftig oder bissig.

Doch der kleine Mann, setzte sich jetzt einfach mitten in die leere Luft, faltete seine Flügel zusammen, und holte eine winzige Pfeife heraus. „Ick hoffe, dett stört dich nicht.", brummte er und starrte Draco aus kleine Knopfaugen an. Doch der Angesprochene schüttelte nur den Kopf, woraufhin sich kurze Zeit später süßlicher Rauch in der immer noch formlosen Dunkelheit auszubreiten begann. Auf einen Wink seines Gegenübers hin, setzte er sich ebenfalls.

„Woran erinnerst de dich noch?", fragte der Mann schließlich nach einer Weile.

„An das Quidditch-Spiel mit Potter. Und dass mich ein Klatscher vom Besen geholt hat. Ich habe mir den Kopf angeschlagen und dann nichts mehr. Naja, irgendwer hat meinen Namen gerufen aber dann..."Er verstummte und sah diesen „Elferich"an.

„Jut, dett is ne Menge mehr, als andere wissen. Watt meinst du denn, wie´s da draußen um dich steht, Junge?", antwortete der.

„Wieso da draußen? Bin ich tatsächlich... tot?", das letzte Wort flüsterte er nur noch und trotzdem schien es den ganzen Raum zu füllen.

„Nee, du bist erstmal dazwischen. Es ist noch nich entschieden, watt _Sie_ mit dir vorhat. Wenn de Jlück hast, darfste zurück."

„Und wie lange dauert das?", wollte der Blonde wissen. Irgendwie war es klar, dass das alles, obwohl es noch so schwachsinnig klang, die volle Wahrheit war.

„Dett is unterschiedlich. Einige warten Jahre, andere sind nach Minuten wieder da. Je nachdem, wie de dich benommen hast.", grinste der kleine Mann und zog gemütlich an seiner Pfeife.

„Na toll!", stöhnte Draco uns ließ sich nach hinten fallen. „Ich sitze mit einem durchgeknallten Elferich im Dunkeln fest und warte, das irgendeine bekloppte Frau Zeit für mich hat. Wie dämlich ist das bitte?"

Der kleine Mann klang nun verschnupft. "Ick bin keen Elferich meen Junge. Ick bin een waschechter Himmelsbote."

„Ein was?", fuhr der Slytherin auf.

„Ein Himmelsbote. Jefällt dir mein Äußeres nicht? Hab ick selber zusammenjestellt. Aber wenn dir watt anders lieber ist.", meinte der andere gekränkt. Plötzlich stand ein riesiger, geflügelter Drache neben Draco und spie eine Feuergarbe in das Dunkel. Dann rollte er den Schwanz um die Füße und stieß eine Rauchwolke auf Draco herab, der zu husten begann. „Besser?", grollte das Tier.

„Äh, ja. Viel besser.", spuckte der blonde Junge um nicht noch eine Rauchwolke abzubekommen. „Sehr beeindruckend."

„Danke! Dachte ich mir doch, dass dir dein Namensvetter gefällt.", schnurrte der Drache sanft und spitzte dann die grünen Ohren. „Moment, ich kriege gerade gesagt, dass du rein darfst. Er erhob sich würdevoll. „Komm ich trag dich."

„Danke, ich kann selber laufen", gab Draco stolz zurück, wurde aber einfach von der Drachenschnauze am Kragen gepackt und hochgehoben. Aller Protest nützte nichts, doch dann ging es auf einmal steil abwärts und er war eigentlich doch ganz froh, sicher getragen zu werden.

Sie landeten auf einem hell gepflasterten Platz vor einem großen Gebäude mit weißen Säulen aus Marmor und einem goldenen Eingangstor. Sanft setzte ihn das große Tier ab, wurde ein wenig kleiner und lächelte verschmitzt. „Nur nicht so schüchtern, du wirst erwartet."Dann stupste er den Jungen durch die Tür und folgte ihm schwanzwedelnd.

In dem Gebäude kamen sie in einen großen Saal, an dessen Ende eine Art Thron zu stehen schien. Beim Näherkommen sah er, dass eine Frau darauf saß und gemütlich die Beine baumeln ließ. Er versuchte zu erkennen, wie sie aussah, doch als er gerade meinte, blonde Haare zu erblicken, waren sie plötzlich schwarz, dann grau und schließlich rosa. Auch das Alter der Frau schien unbestimmbar ebenso wie ihre Größe und Kleidung, die ständig wechselte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen um besser sehen zu können, doch der Drach grollte nur: „Verschwende nicht deine kostbare Zeit damit. Du wirst es nicht herausbekommen. Niemand kann das. Trage lieber dein Anliegen vor, bevor die Audienz vorbei ist."

Dann standen sie vor dem Thron und der Slytherin wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Doch ein klares Lachen nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. „Ich sehe, Draco, das du keine Ahnung hast, was das hier eigentlich soll, nicht wahr?"

Er versuchte zu sprechen, doch es kam nur ein heiseres Krächzen dabei heraus. „Wer bist du?"

„Ich bin hier", lächelte die Frau, „Damit ich entscheiden kann, ob du eine weitere Chance erhältst oder für immer auf dieser Seite bleiben musst. Es gibt viele Namen, die mir meine Besucher gaben. Und auch, was du siehst ist nicht, was ich wirklich bin. Diese Form hast du selbst unbewusst gewählt. Nur die Funktion, die ich für dich einnehme, ist entscheidend. Und um es einmal mit dir verständlichen Worten auszudrücken: Dein Leben liegt in meiner Hand und nur ich kann entscheiden, ob du lebst oder stirbst."

Draco schluckte. „Und wie wirst du entscheiden?"Denn sterben wollte er nun beiliebe nicht. Er hatte noch eine Rechnung mit Potter offen und die wollte er noch begleichen. Außerdem schien es nicht gerade verlocken tot zu sein, wenn das nur aus ewiger Finsternis bestand.

„Das hängt ebenfalls von dir ab, Draco."Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin fuhr sie jetzt nicht mehr lächelnd fort. „Du hast dir eine weitere Chance nicht gerade verdient, denn dein Leben ist alles andere als gezeichnet von guten Taten, meinst du nicht auch?"

Er lachte auf. „Gute Taten sind was für Weicheier und Schwächlinge wie Potter und Co. Ich begebe mich doch nicht auf ihre Stufe. Am Ende wird nur der Starke überleben und ich habe nicht vor, aus der Seite der Verlierer zu stehen."Der Drache hinter ihm räusperte sich vernehmlich.

Sie schien nun böse zu sein, denn die ganze Gestalt verdüsterte sich und es war ein dunkles Grollen in der Ferne zu hören. „Du bist eitel, hochnäsig und arrogant. Ich denke nicht, dass ich dich zurückschicken sollte. Die Aufgabe, die ich für dich bereitgestellt hatte, wirst du nie erfüllen können."

„Was für eine Aufgabe?", fragte er versöhnlicher. Vielleicht war es doch erst einmal klüger zu verhandeln, anstatt später festzustellen, dass man nicht mehr zurückkonnte.

„Das wirst du erfahren, wenn du sie annimmst.", meinte sie kalt. „Mehr Information hast du dir nicht erarbeitet. Doch es erhält jeder eine Chance sich zu bewähren. So auch du. Doch ich muss dich warnen. Diese Aufgabe ist schwierig und du wirst keine Hilfe dabei erhalten. Nur eine kleine Erinnerung daran, was du zu tun hast."

„So schwer kann das nicht sein.", meinte Draco selbstgefällig. Der Drach hustete nun lauter. „Schließlich bin ich ein Malfoy. Und ich bin nicht dumm. Das schaffe ich schon. Nur her damit."

„Wir du willst.", sagte die Frau zögernd „Aber ich muss dich noch einmal ausdrücklich warnen. Wenn du die Aufgabe annimmst, hast du ein Jahr Zeit, sie zu erfüllen. Wenn du es bis dahin nicht schaffst oder gar nicht herausfindest, was sie beinhaltet, ist dein Leben verwirkt und du wirst die Konsequenzen zu tragen haben. Einmal begonnen, gibt es kein Zurück, so lauten die Regeln."

„Das ist mir egal. Ich will mich noch an Potter rächen, dass ich seinetwegen den Klatscher angekommen habe. Dafür nehme ich einiges in Kauf. Außerdem hab ich noch allerhand vor in meinem Leben. Da ist ein früher Tod recht hinderlich. Also nur zu." Er warf sich in die Brust und sah das Wesen vor sich herausfordernd an. Das hysterische Husten hinter sich ignorierte er ebenso, wie das kleine Gefühl so eben etwas sehr Dumme getan zu haben. Wenn er erst wieder aus diesem esoterischen Affenstall heraus war, würde sich schon zeigen, wer hier der Stärkere war.

Sie seufzte tief. „Also schön, Draco Malfoy. Du wirst zurückkehren und hast dann ein Jahr, um deine Aufgabe zu finden und zu erfüllen Nicht einen Tag länger. Nutze die Zeit, denn du wirst sie brauchen."Dann stand sie auf. „Schließe deine Augen. Wenn du sie das nächste Mal öffnest, wirst du zurück sein. Ich denke, ich werde dich nicht ermahnen müssen, diese Abmachung nicht zu vergessen. Du wirst es nicht tun, da bin ich mir sicher."

Er fragte sich noch, was der belustigte Unterton in ihrer Stimme zu sagen hatte, doch da fielen ihm schon die Augen zu und er sackte in sich zusammen.

Kurz bevor er wirklich das Bewusstsein verlor, hörte er noch die tiefe Stimme des Drachen. „Meint ihr wirklich, dass _er_ der Richtige dafür ist."

Und die weibliche Stimme antwortete: „_Nur_ er war der richtige dafür Er ist stark, er wird es schon schaffen."

Dann wurde es wieder dunkel.


	6. Schuldgefühle

**Schuldgefühle**

Harry lag wie schon so oft in einem Bett auf der Krankenstation. Seit einer halben Stunde starrte er schon die steinerne Decke an und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er wusste, dass Madame Pomfrey spätestens, wenn er sich aufsetzte, in der Tür stehen würde um Fragen zu stellen. Dann würde Dumbledore kommen und seine Freunde und dieselbe Geschichte wie jedes Mal, wenn er hier erwachte würde ablaufen. Dieselben Darsteller, dasselbe Drehbuch. Nur der Inhalt würde ein anderer sein. Ein weiterer Verletzter auf der Liste seiner Schuldigkeiten.

Immer wieder rief er sich die Szene mit Draco auf dem Quidditch-Feld ins Gedächtnis. Er musste wirklich ein wenig masochistisch veranlagt sein, dachte er grimmig lächelnd, doch sein Gefühl der Schuld zwang ihn dazu, immer neue Einzelheiten zu der Erinnerung hinzuzufügen. Den entsetzten Ausdruck, als der Slytherin nicht rechtzeitig auf den zweiten Klatscher reagieren konnte, nur weil Harry ihn gerufen hatte. Vielleicht wäre sonst gar nicht so viel passiert. Vielleicht würde der blonde Junge jetzt nicht dort drüben im Bett liegen und mit dem Tode ringen. Das Gefühl des Regens auf seiner Haut, den Geschmack von Malfoys Blut auf seinen Lippen, das schmale, blasse Gesicht, das Gefühl versagt zu haben.

Der Gryffindor hatte es gehört, als Professor Dumbledore gestern da gewesen war und sich mit der Krankenschwester über den schlechten Zustand seines Erzrivalen unterhalten hatte. Wahrscheinlich extra laut, damit Harry es auch bestimmt mitkriegte.

„Nein!", dachte er dann. „Dumbledore macht dir bestimmt keinen Vorwurf. Es war ein Unfall."Doch so ganz konnte er sich damit nicht beruhigen. Schon zu oft, waren Menschen verletzt worden, während er immer noch relativ gut davon gekommen war. Zumindestens äußerlich. Innerlich wütete das Chaos in seine Gedanken und er blickte wieder zu dem anderen Bett hinüber. Kein Laute, keine Bewegung, kein Zeichen des Erwachens. Er versank in dem Anblick und wurde erst wieder daraus hervorgerufen, als sich jemand am Fußende des Bettes leise räusperte. Ertappt schrak er auf und blickte in die unergründlichen, blauen Augen von Albus Dumbledore. Warum konnte er nicht mal etwas übersehen, dachte Harry gequält.

Doch der Schulleiter lächelte milde. „Schön, dass du wieder wach bist, Harry. Wie geht es dir?"

„Besser als Malfoy, wie es scheint.", brummte Harry und versuchte krampfhaft einfach unsichtbar zu werden. Konnten sie ihn nicht in Ruhe hier liegen lassen, bis alles vorbei war?

Offensichtlich dachte der ältere Mann aber nicht daran und rückte sich einen Stuhl an das Bett. „Erzähl mir bitte, was da draußen passiert ist. Ich würde es gerne von dir hören, denn ich denke nicht, dass die Vermutung von Professor Snape, dass du dich einfach mal wider überschätzt hast und Draco mit Absicht etwas angetan hast stimmt."

Zögernd begann der Junge zu erzählen Es würde ja doch herauskommen. „ Ich habe mich von Malfoy provozieren lassen und ihn zu einem Quidditch-Duell herausgefordert. Nur wir beide, ein Schnatz und zwei Klatscher. Draco hatte sie aber wohl irgendwie manipuliert und sie sind ziemlich aggressiv auf uns losgegangen. Als er dann von einem der Bälle getroffen wurde, habe ich ihn abgelenkt, so dass ihn auch noch der zweite erwischt hat. Er ist abgestürzt und hat sich den Kopf angeschlagen. Danach hab ich nur noch bruchstückhafte Erinnerungen an das, was passiert ist. Ich muss ihn wohl zum Schloss gebracht haben, dann weiß ich gar nichts mehr."

Er unterbrach sich und sah die Miene des Schulleiters, der ihn ernst musterte. Als der Blick zum Bett des anderen Schüler hinüberwanderte fügte er eilig hinzu: „Ich bin schuld, glauben Sie mir, Professor. Wenn ich nicht gerufen hätte, wäre nicht so viel passiert."

Der weißhaarige Mann sah Harry direkt in die Augen und meinte ruhig: „Wie ich die Sache sehe, hattet ihr beide Schuld. Niemand hat den jungen Malfoy gezwungen deine Herausforderung anzunehmen, auch du nicht. Und es war sein eigener Zauber, der ihn schließlich zu Fall gebracht hat, nicht wahr?"

Harry sah den alten Zauberer verzweifelt an. Sah er denn nicht, was Harry schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte? „Aber ich habe gewusst, dass er nicht ablehnen konnte, weil ich ihn vor allen seinen Freunden gefragt habe. Und ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es eine dumme Idee ist. Und ich hätte schneller helfen sollen. Und..."er verstummte, weil seine Stimme anfing zu zittern und er einen riesigen Kloß im Hals spürte.

Leise flüsterte er nach einer Weile: „Ich bringe immer nur Leid und Unglück. Auch wenn ich gerne behaupten würde, dass mir das in Malfoys Fall egal ist. Aber das ist es nicht Ich will nicht, das jemand meinetwegen leidet, auch wenn es _nur _mein widerlicher Schulkamerad ist."Er fühlte Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen und blinzelte heftig um sie zu verdrängen. „Aber er wird sterben, nicht wahr, Professor? Genau wie Cedric oder Sirius..." Seine Stimm erstarb nun endgültig, weil er einfach nicht anfangen wollte zu heulen.

Der Schulleiter sah ihn immer noch an. „Er ist nur bewusstlos, Harry. Wir wissen nicht, warum er nicht aufwacht. Sein Genick war angebrochen, doch Madame Pomfrey hat das inzwischen wieder in den Griff gekriegt. Wenn er jetzt aufwachen würde, wäre er kerngesund. Du solltest aufhören dich selber zu quälen, denn dadurch wird es nicht ungeschehen. Merk es dir für das nächste Mal und geh solchen Wagnissen in Zukunft aus dem Weg. Er wird noch ein bisschen hier bleiben müssen, aber eigentlich gibt es keinen Grund, warum du dir Sorgen machen solltest."

„Aber ich habe doch gehört...", murmelte der schwarzhaarige Junge unverständig.

„...wie wir uns gestern unterhalten haben, nicht wahr?", schmunzelte Dumbledore. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass du wach bist. Doch es ging lediglich darum, dass der Junge noch nicht wach ist, obwohl seine Verletzungen schon fast ausgeheilt sind. Aber wir nahmen an, dass er genau wie du einfach noch ein bisschen Ruhe vertragen könnte. Doch da du jetzt wieder wach bist, solltest du vielleicht mal mit deinem Besuch sprechen."

„Ron und Hermine?", fragte Harry leise. „Ich will sie nicht sehen. Sie sollen weggehen. Ich werde auch sie noch mit in den Untergang reißen."

Der Schulleiter stand auf. Er schien zwischen Sorge und Verärgerung zu schweben, doch dann glättete sich sein Gesicht wieder und er lächelte. „Das kannst du ihnen selber sagen, denn sonst muss Poppy eine neue Tür zum Krankenflügel bauen, wenn deine Freunde sie eingerannt haben."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum durch die Tür, die durch kurz darauf seine beiden Freunde stürzten. „Harry!", schrie Hermine und warf sich um seinen Hals. „Du bist wieder wach. Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht. Was war denn nur los?", sprudelte sie hervor.

Auch Ron schien ziemlich erleichtert, doch er versuchte sich ein wenig zurückzuhalten. „Hey, Harry! Hast du es Malfoy wenigstens gezeigt, bevor ihr beide umgefallen seid."Er verstummte, als er den Gesichtsausdruck seines schwarzhaarigen Freundes sah.

Hermine funkelte Ron an. „Dass du aber auch nie mal überlegen kannst, bevor du den Mund aufmachst, Ronald Weasley. Du siehst doch, dass Malfoy immer noch krank ist. Ist es da nicht mal egal, wer wem was gezeigt hat."Besorgt drehte sie sich wieder zu Harry um.

Doch der Gryffindor winkte nur müde ab. Er wollte nicht, dass sich die beiden wegen ihm stritten. Mit dieser Sache wurde er auch alleine fertig. Er wollte nicht noch jemanden verletzen. „Lass gut sein, Herm.", sagte er deshalb möglichst gleichgültig. „Ich werde es überleben und Malfoy auch. Unkraut vergeht nicht." Dann erzählte er die ganze Geschichte, wobei er die Sache mit seinen bösen Erinnerungen wohlgemerkt außen vor ließ.

Als er geendet hatte schaute Hermine ihn mit einer steilen Falte auf der Stirn an. „Oh, Harry", sagte sie ernst. „Das war wirklich sehr leichtsinnig von dir noch dazu bei dem Unwetter. An dem Abend hat es noch ein ziemliches Gewitter gegeben und der Blitz hat sogar einige große Bäume im Verbotenen Wald gefällt. Das hätte wirklich böse ausgehen können."

Doch Ron sprang zu seiner Verteidigung ein. „Was hätte er denn machen sollen. Zu Malfoy sagen, er hätte es sich anders überlegt? Das hätte ihn für den Rest des Schuljahres zum Gespött der Schule gemacht. Wahrscheinlich hätte diese Schlange noch einen großen Anschlag am Schwarzen Brett gemacht.", knurrte der Rothaarige und blickte finster zu dem blonden Haarschopf in dem Bett gegenüber. „Geschieht ihm ganz Recht, dass er mal seine eigene Medizin zu schlucken bekommt."

Das Mädchen verdrehte die Augen. „Ihr habt sie doch nicht alle. Mit eurem falschen Stolz werdet ihr euch irgendwann noch alle ins Grab bringen. Sicher stehen wir auf verschiedenen Seiten, aber Malfoy ist nun wirklich nicht so wichtig, als das man sich seinetwegen den Hals brechen muss. Damit könnt ihr anfangen, wenn er wirklich in Voldemorts Diensten steht. Und das tut er nach Harrys Aussage ja nicht."

Ron wollte noch etwas auf diese Strafpredigt erwidern, doch Harry hielt ihn zurück. „Lass es gut sein. Ich denke, sie hat Recht. Auch wenn es schwer zu akzeptieren ist. Malfoy ist nicht das Problem."In seinem Inneren fügte er hinzu. „Das bin ich ganz alleine."

Doch das verschwieg er lieber er konnte sich schon vorstellen, wie die Reaktion darauf aussah. Sicherlich würden sie beide beteuern, dass es nicht so war. Sie waren seine Freunde, sie mussten es tun. Er würde an ihrer Stelle nicht anders handeln. Doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihnen wirklich glauben sollte. Zu viele waren es inzwischen, die zu Schaden gekommen waren.

Seufzend erhob er sich aus dem Bett. „Ich denke, ich werde mal wieder zurückkommen. Denn sonst kann ich meine Noten für dieses Jahr vollkommen vergessen. Ich hab noch Hausaufgaben. Welchen Tag haben wir eigentlich?"

„Dienstag. Aber ich hab dir die Aufgaben aufgeschrieben, wir können gleich anfangen.", antwortete Hermine geschäftig. Rons Einwurf, dass er schließlich gerade erst aufgewacht war, ignorierte sie geflissentlich.

Doch auch Harry war froh, an etwas anderes denken zu können und lachte. „Ok, aber lass mich erst was anziehen. Ich muss ja nicht gerade im Schlafanzug durch die Schule hechten."

Dann verließen sie zu dritt die Krankenstation trotz Madame Pomfreys Angebot, sie würde ihn auch noch einen weiteren Tag entschuldigen, wenn er das wünschte. Als sie später an den Aufgaben saßen, wünschte sich der Gryffindor jedoch, er hätte es doch getan, denn der Berg, der ihn erwartete übertraf doch seine Befürchtungen. Aber er war ja ausgeschlafen und als sie gegen halb zwei ins Bett wankten, fühlte es sich gut an, etwas getan zu haben. Nur nicht mehr nachdenken müssen. Besonders nicht über Malfoy, der einfach nicht aufwachen wollte.

Wenn Harry gewusst hätte, was zu dieser Zeit im Krankenflügel vor sich ging, hätte er sich aber vielleicht doch Gedanken gemacht.


	7. Blut und Federn

**Blut und Federn**

„Oh!", stöhnte Draco. „Mein Kopf. Scheiße!"Dieses Erwachen war definitiv schmerzhafter als sein letztes. Er musste also wieder zurück sein.

Ach Quatsch...zurück...den Kopf angestoßen hatte er sich und damit war der Spuk auch schon vorbei. Dämliche Alpträume von komischen Frauen und sprechenden Drachen waren wohl noch eine ziemlich geringe Auswirkung seines Sturzes.

Fluchend versuchte er den Kopf zu heben, doch sein Rücken war merkwürdig steif. „Oh nein!", durchfuhr es ihn. „Sag bitte jemand, dass ich nicht gelähmt bin. Ich bringe Potter um."Hastig versuchte er es noch einmal, dann spürte er ein heftiges Reißen im Rücken, das Bett wurde unter ihm weggezogen und er flog im hohen Bogen davon herunter. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und schmeckte Blut in seinem Mund.

Auf dem Bauch liegend knurrte er unverständliche Verwünschungen gegen die Welt und einen gewissen Mitschüler, spuckte aus und versuchte dann aufzustehen. Sein Rücken fühlte sich immer noch komisch an und der Schlafanzug, den er trug, war viel zu eng, dafür aber ziemlich flauschig. Verärgert richtete er sich auf und knöpfte das Oberteil auf. Besser aber noch nicht gut. Es spannte über dem Rücken. Jemand schien etwas darunter gestopft zu haben. Vielleicht um seine Lage zu stabilisieren.

Mürrisch versuchte er das störrische Teil loszuwerden, doch irgendwie hakte es und das Ziepen und Zerren in seinen Schulterblättern war wieder da. Endlich riss er das Oberteil ab und streckte sich. Dann wischte er sich den Mund mit dem Stoff ab. Widerlich!

Doch irgendwie hatte er das eigenartige Gefühl, das jemand hinter ihm stand, doch als er einen Blick über die Schulter warf, fiel sein Blick auf weiße Federn. Was zu Hölle war das? Er streckte die Hand aus und griff danach.

Dann erkannte er, was es war.

Nein.

Das konnte doch nicht.

„**NEIN!"**

Die Tür des Krankenzimmers öffnete sich mit einem Knall und er fuhr herum. Dort stand Madame Pomfrey, die Krankenschwester, mit gezücktem Zauberstab. Hektisch sah sie sich um, bis ihr Blick auf Draco fiel. Sie eilte zu ihm.

„Mister Malfoy, geht es ihnen gut?", fragte sie erschreckt. „Sie dürfen noch nicht aufstehen. Sie sind ja ganz bleich. Was haben Sie mit ihrer Lippe gemacht? Setzen Sie sich!", ihrem rigorosen Befehl folgend, setzte er sich vorsichtig und spähte noch einmal über seine Schulter.

Sie waren weg.

Merlin sei Dank.

Noch gerade eben waren da...

Ach was für ein ausgemachter Blödsinn. Er hatte Halluzinationen, das war alles. Immer noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen ließ er Madame Pomfreys Untersuchung über sich ergehen. Sie ließ ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen.

„Geht es Ihnen gut? Haben Sie Schwindel-Gefühle. Tut Ihr Hals weh?", ratterten die Fragen nur so an ihm vorbei. Doch er verneinte alle. Es ging ihm körperlich blendend und er würde ihr bestimmt nicht erzählen, dass er unter vorübergehender, geistiger Inkontinenz litt. Soweit kam es noch. Er war schließlich nicht verrückt und würde sich hier lächerlich machen, indem er ihr von seltsamen Frauen und fliegenden Männern mit Zylindern, die sich in Drachen verwandelten, erzählte.

Sie stand schließlich auf und sagte zu ihm: „Warten Sie hier, Mister Malfoy. Ich werde den Direktor verständigen. Er wünschte sofortige Nachricht, wenn Sie wieder bei Bewusstsein sind."Dann verließ sie eilig den Raum.

Plötzlich fühlte er ein eigenartiges Kribbeln und _sie_ waren wieder da. Er sprang auf, blieb an dem Bett hängen und fiel schon wieder auf die Knie. Stöhnend erhob er sich langsam und vorsichtig und versuchte einen Blick auf die Dinger auf seinem Rücken zu werfen, was dazu führte, dass er sich zweimal im Kreis drehte und dann stehen blieb.

Das waren doch wohl nicht wirklich... Oder doch?

Zögernd probierte er, ob er sie bewegen konnte. Raschelnd schoben sich Federn aneinander vorbei und er hatte nun einen viel besseren Blick auf seine...

„Flügel!", keuchte er erschreckt. „Ich hab beschissene Flügel auf meinem Rücken. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein"

Doch während er den Blick noch darauf richtete und sie probeweise ein paar Mal schwang, verblassten sie auf einmal und verschwanden dann völlig. Verwirrt sah er sich um und erblickte Madame Pomfrey, die mit Professor Dumbledore so eben durch die Tür kam.

„Mister Malfoy", rief der Schulleiter. „Sie sind wieder wach, das freut mich. Wir haben uns schon Sorgen um Sie gemacht. Wir geht es Ihnen?"

Hatten die den keine anderen Sorgen? „Gut.", maunzte der blonde Junge gereizt. „Mir geht es gut. Ausgezeichnet. Blendend! PHANTASTISCH!" Die letzten Worte hatte er geschrieen.

Erschreckt sah die Krankenschwester den weißbärtigen Mann an. Der wiegte seinen Kopf hin und her. „Erinnern sie sich noch, wie Sie hier her kamen?"

„Ich war mit Potter draußen auf dem Quidditch-Feld.", gab der Angesprochene düster zur Antwort. „Ich habe einen Klatscher abbekommen und bin gestürzt. Und vor einer halben Stunde, bin ich dann hier aufgewacht. Ende des Märchens."

Sorgenvoll musterte der alte Mann ihn. „Ich denke, Mister Malfoy sollte noch einen Tag hier bleiben, Poppy, zur weiteren Beobachtung. Ich werde seinen Hauslehrer informieren.", sagte er dann.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. Sie sollten gehen. Er wollte allein sein. Als hätte er diesen Wunsch laut ausgesprochen, meinte der Schulleiter: „Sie gehen wohl lieber wieder ins Bett, Mister Malfoy. Sie werden noch Erholung brauchen."

Madame Pomfrey bot ihm noch einen Schlaftrunk an, aber er lehnte ab. Er brauchte jetzt alle seine Sinne.

Kaum war die Tür hinter den beiden zugefallen, waren die Flügel wieder da. Er ging zum Fenster und besah sich sein Spiegelbild. Tatsächlich, zwei große, weiße Flügel, die zwischen seinen Schulterblättern entsprangen. So Lang, dass sie mit den Spitzen in etwa bis zu seinen Waden reichten. Wenn er sie ausstreckte, hatte er eine Spannweite von etwas drei Metern. Prüfend zog er an blitzschnell an einer Feder.

„Au!", quietschte er dann. Verflixt tat das weh. Schimpfend massierte er die Stelle, an der er die Feder herausgerissen hatte. Etwas Blut klebte daran.

Was sollte das alles?

Wo kamen sie her und warum konnte nur er sie sehen War er tatsächlich verrückt?

Oder sollte tatsächlich diese Frau.

Wütend blickte er an die Deck und knirschte. „Das hast du doch mit Absicht gemacht, du hinterhältige Schlange. Die sind von dir. Wie hast du die drangehext. Mach sie wieder ab!"Doch er bekam keine Antwort.

Er wurde lauter. „Hey, ich rede mit dir. Was soll das? Warum die Flügel? Bin ich ein beschissener Engel oder was?"

Dann klappte er den Mund wieder zu und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Was hatte er gerade gesagt? Ein Engel? Aber das konnte doch nicht,

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst:", schrie er jetzt. „Ich bin kein beschissener Engel, ist das klar. Ich weigere mich. Ich will eine andere Aufgabe. Hörst du mich? ICH MACHE DAS NICHT MIT!"

Doch dann öffnete sich die Tür wieder und Madame Pomfrey steckte ihren Kopf herein. Er drehte den nun flügelfreien Oberkörper und knurrte: „WAS?"

Sie klang sehr verärgert. „Mäßigen sie ihre Lautstärke, Mister Malfoy. Sie sind nicht alleine in diesem Schloss. Auch wenn sie krank sind: Wenn sie nicht augenblicklich den Schnabel halten, verabreiche ich Ihnen einen Schlaftrunk, der sie bis Weihnachten außer Gefecht setzt. Habe ich mich verständlich ausgedrückt?"

„Ja, Madame Pomfrey. Ich werde es mir merken.", gab Draco mühsam beherrscht zurück.

Als sie wieder draußen war, besah er sich noch einmal sein Spiegelbild. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Er sah aus, als wäre sein Vater eine riesige Weihnachtsgans gewesen.

Ob er damit auch fliegen konnte?

Ach was für eine hirnrissige Idee. Er wollte die Dinger so schnell wie möglich loswerden. So konnte er sich ja nicht unter die Leute trauen. Andererseits, konnte offensichtlich nur er die Flügel sehen. Vielleicht gab es eine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, warum, ohne es jemandem erzählen zu müssen. Denn dann hätte er auch den Rest der Geschichte erzählen müssen und dann hätte er das Wort „Quidditch"wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr zu Ende aussprechen können, bis er sich in der geschlossenen Abteilung in St.Mungos wieder fand. Ätzend.

Erstmal setzen. Doch das war schwieriger als gedacht, denn die Flügel waren dauernd im Weg. „Ja, vielen Dank auch.", murrte er. Jetzt gaben ihre Worte einen Sinn. Die Dinger konnte er ja gar nicht übersehen. Wie sollte er dann wohl seine Aufgabe vergessen.

Schließlich drehte er den Stuhl um und ließ sich dann auf ihm nieder.

Verdrießlich stütze Draco die Arme auf die Lehne und legte den Kopf darauf. Was _war_ seine Aufgabe? Zu sehen, wie es sich als Riesenvogel lebte? Herausfinden, ob man auch mit Flügeln auf dem Rücken schwimmen gehen konnte?

Wohl kaum.

Er lachte leise. Das hatten sie wirklich gut eingefädelt. Kein Sterbenswörtchen sagen, ihn bei seinem Ehrgeiz packen und dann hier hängen lassen. Für einen Gott oder was immer sie war, ganz schön gerissen. Doch wenn er jetzt hier saß, musste das heißen, er würde seinen Teil der Abmachung zu erfüllen haben, sonst wäre es in einem Jahr vorbei mit ihm.

Leider hatte er keine Ahnung, was das sein sollte. Der Slytherin unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Das war alles ziemlich anstrengend. Er würde morgen weiter überlegen. Doch wie schlafen?

Irgendwann schmiss er sich einfach bäuchlings auf das Bett und zog die Decke bis zu den Flügelansätzen hoch. Morgen würde er in die Bibliothek gehen und dort nach einer Lösung suchen Über Engel gab es da doch bestimmt etwas.

Seufzend schlief er ein.

Gut behütet, von einem großen Paar schneeweißer Flügel.

Morgen.


	8. Zaubertränke und andere Katastrophen

**Zaubertränke und andere Katastrophen**

Zwischen wenigen Slytherin-Schülern die ebenfalls schon anwesend waren stand er. Einfach so, als wäre nichts passiert. Angestrengt sog Harry die Luft ein und atmete tief wieder aus. Nun sollte es also passieren, er würde zwei Wochen endlich Malfoy wieder treffen. In die Krankenstation hatten sie ihn auf den Wunsch des Slytherins nicht gelassen. Doch der schien sich überhaupt nicht für seine Umwelt zu interessieren und las weiter in seinem Buch.

Bitter lächelnd sah der Gryffindor seine beiden Freunde an. Hermine grinste aufmunternd und hielt ihren gedrückten, rechten Daumen hoch und Ron fasste sich an den Hals, als wolle er sich selber erwürgen. Es schien, als hätte ihm das Mädchen diese Aufgabe nur zu gerne abgenommen. „Idiot!", hörte Harry sie noch zischen, aber er hatte sich schon umgedreht und ging direkt auf seinen Erzrivalen zu. Kurz vor ihm blieb er stehen und wartete.

Einige Zeit später wartete er immer noch und der Blonde hatte sowohl sein leises, wie auch sein lautes Räuspern überhört. Die restlichen Slytherins schauten schon zu ihnen herüber und tuschelten. Crabbe und Goyle ließen vernehmbar die Fingerknöchel knacken.

„Äh, Malfoy?", fragte Harry schließlich leise.

Der andere sah auf, hob eine Augenbraue spöttisch in die Höhe und fragte: „Was Potter?"

„Kann ich mal mit dir reden?", meinte Harry unbehaglich. „Alleine?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, worüber.", kam es kalt von dem Blonden zurück. „Wir haben gleich Zaubertränke, da solltest du nicht schon wieder zu spät kommen. Die Zaubertrankzutaten warten nämlich schon auf dich."

Verdammt, woher wusste Malfoy das schon wieder. Mieses, kleines Frettchen. Doch Harry beherrschte sich. Er hatte vor das _jetzt _zu regeln, bevor er in seiner Verfassung auch noch Snape unter die Augen kam. Das ihm alle Slytherins dabei zuschauten war schon schlimm genug.

„Es tut mir Leid wegen neulich. Wegen dem Klatscher.", nuschelte der Gryffindor und wollte sich schon umdrehen, da hielt ihn ein leises, höhnisches Lachen zurück.

„Und du glaubst, das war es jetzt, Potter? Da hast du dich aber geschnitten." Der andere klappte sein Buch zu und stellte sich ganz dicht hinter Harry. „Ich verrate keinem, dass du mich fast gekillt hast. Das würde deinem Ruf nicht gut tun, nicht wahr? ´Goldjunge aus Gryffindor bringt Mitschüler fast um´ wäre doch ne tolle Schlagzeile. Aber ich hab ne bessere Idee. Du schuldest mir was, Potter. Und wenn es an der Zeit ist, werde ich dir sagen, was. Klar?"

Der schwarzhaarige Junge nickte nur. Er wollte wirklich nicht, dass es noch jemand erfuhr. Auf Ron und Hermine war in dieser Beziehung Verlass, aber er hätte nicht damit leben können, wenn wieder alle mit dem Finger auf ihn gezeigt hätten, weil sie Angst hatten, dass er sie umbrachte. Das hatte er nun schon so oft erlebt. Er konnte das nicht mehr ertragen.

Doch dann riss ihn der Unterrichtsbeginn aus seinen Gedanken und er stellte fest, dass Malfoy schon gar nicht mehr hinter ihm war, er aber trotzdem noch wie versteinert mitten im Gang herumstand. Das bemerkte auch sein Lehrer und Snapes zynische Stimme verkündete schadenfroh: „5 Punkte Abzug wegen Zu-Spät-Kommen, Potter. Und nun machen Sie schon und schließen Sie die Tür. Von innen, wenn´s Recht ist. Nur das wir uns nicht missverstehen."

Genervt trottete der Gryffindor zu seinem Platz und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen. „Slytherin United.", grummelte er vor sich hin. „Immer ich.", doch ein warnender Blick vom Lehrertisch ließ ihn verstummen. Noch mehr Punkte wollte er heute ausnahmsweise mal nicht riskieren.

Doch Snape dachte gar nicht daran, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Immer kam er bei dieser Theorie-Stunde mit den schwierigsten Fragen dran, die er vielleicht sogar hätte beantworten können, wenn ihn nicht abwechselnd Malfoy und Snape mit derart bösen Blicken aus dem Konzept gebracht hätten, dass er einfach keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

„Mister Potter, hätten sie vielleicht die Güte, einmal alle Verwendungen von Beinwell aufzuführen.", stöhnte Snape schließlich gespielt verzweifelt, was ihm eine ganze Schar Lacher auf Seiten der Slytherins einbrachte. Dann sah er Harry genau in die Augen und der Gryffindor erkannte den Hass, der immer noch darin brodelte. „Das dürften Sie ja vielleicht noch schaffen, nicht wahr?"

„B-Beinwell."; stammelte der schwarzhaarige Junge. „Äh, ja ... der ist gut gegen Entzündungen und für neue Knochen. Deshalb Bein-Well. _Bein_ wegen der Beine und _Well_, weil´s dann besser wird. Kommt in das Skele-Wachs hinein...äh und in Hustensaft, glaube ich."Hoffnungsvoll sah er Snape an. Irgendwas davon sollte eigentlich richtig sein. Er hatte zwar ne Menge vergessen, aber diesen Trank kannte er zur Genüge.

Der Lehrer zuckte mit einer Augenbraue. Offensichtlich überlegte er gerade, ob er Harry lieber häuten oder in siedendem Öl kochen sollte. Doch Wunder über Wunder, der Lehrer wand sich ab und knurrte nur: „Richtig, Potter. Aber ziemlich ärmlich. Sie werden mir schriftlich eine komplette Liste nachreichen. Dann kriegen sie vielleicht auch Punkte."

Der Gryffindor atmete auf, als die Stunde vorbei war. Er machte sich mit seinen Freunden auf den Weg zur nächsten Stunde. Verteidigung stand auf dem Stundenplan.

Hermine schimpfte derweil vor sich hin. „Er hätte dir die Punkte geben müssen, Harry. Außer im Skelewachs, kommt Beinwell meist nur noch in Erkältungsmitteln zum Einsatz wegen der entzündungshemmenden Wirkung. Das hätte gelten müssen und du hättest die Punkte verdient."

„Genau!", stimmte Ron ihr zu. „Der ist so was von fies, das kommt ihm schon fast zu den Ohren heraus. Ein Wunder, dass der überhaupt nachts schlafen kann. Müsste doch dauernd Alpträume haben vor schlechtem Gewissen."

„Danke, Ron, dass du mich wieder daran erinnert hast.", dachte Harry ein wenig böse. Laut sagte er jedoch: „Ihr habt diesen Blick nicht gesehen, als ich geantwortete habe. Da hätte ich mir fast gewünscht, die Antwort nicht gewusst zu haben, dann wäre Snape wenigstens amüsiert gewesen."

Frustriert sprang er rückwärts auf eine Fensterbank Das konnte ja heiter werden. Warum war er heute Morgen nicht einfach im Bett geblieben.

Doch dann wirbelte Tonks um die Ecke, grinste den Dreien zu und hob ermunternd beide Daumen in die Höhe. „Eure Arbeiten zum Abschluss des Hausschutzzauber-Themas waren einsame Spitze. Ihr habt im... naja ihr wisst schon wo, gut aufgepasst."

Dann stürmte sie in die Klasse und die drei Gryffindors sowie der Rest der Schüler folgten ihr. Hermine murmelte zwar noch irgendwas von „...vorsichtiger sein.", aber das war Harry egal. Wenigstens ein Fach, in dem er heute mal was Positives verkündet bekam. Und tatsächlich leuchtet ein dickes, rotes „Ohnegleichen" unter seiner Arbeit. Die Zeit, die sie im Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf verbracht hatten hatte sie einiges über dieses Thema lernen lassen.

Vorne Hüpfte Tonks gerade auf den Lehrertisch, schlug die Beine, die in langen grün-rosa-geringelten Strümpfen steckten, übereinander und schaute die Klasse erwartungsvoll an. „Heute fangen wir das neue Thema an. Sie waren so fleißig, dass wir auch schon bei „Geistwesen und ihr Nutzung"sind.", verkündete sie fröhlich, was Pansy Parkinson dazu brauchte, sie in gut vernehmbarer Lautstärke nachzuahmen. Doch die junge Frau ließ sich davon nicht stören und schwatzte munter weiter.

Manchmal wünschte sich Harry, die Welt wäre gerechter, denn von ihm aus, hätte Tonks der blöden Schlange ruhig mal ein paar Punkte abziehen können. Aber da sie das nie tat, nahmen sie die Slytherins die junge Lahrerin einfach nicht ernst. Genauso wenig wie Hagrid, der sich auch dieses Jahr wieder vergeblich mühte.

In der letzten Stunde hatte er versucht, Bibiwags mit ihnen durch zunehmen. Kleine Wesen, die im Wesentlichen wie grau-schwarze Kaninchen aussahen, jedoch eine violette, kleine Löwenmähne und einen buschigen Schwanz hatten. Doch die scheuen Tierchen, die wegen ihres Pelzes und dessen heilender Wirkung bei Rückenschmerzen, ziemlich beliebt waren, dachten gar nicht daran, in ihrem Gehege zu bleiben.

So hatte die gesamte Klasse versucht, sie wieder einzufangen, was aufgrund des regnerischen Wetters zu einer ziemlichen Schlammschlacht geworden war. Zusätzlich war die Aktion noch nicht mal von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen, wenn man mal von drei dicken Erkältungen, zwei verstauchten Fingern und einem zerbrochenen Zauberstab absah.

Ein ziemlicher Reinfall, wie leider auch Harry zugeben musste. Doch die Slytherins hatten sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, die Sache breitzutreten und es hatte mal wieder etliche Beschwerden gerade von den Eltern eben dieser Schüler gehagelt. Somit hatten sie in der kälteren Jahreszeit nun theoretischen Unterricht, was dazu führte, dass Hermine neben ihren Hausaufgaben nun auch noch Unterrichts-Vorbereitung mit dem Halbriesen macht. Eine schöne Geschichte.

Missmutig starrte er nach vorne, bis Ron ihn anstieß. „Du bist dran, Harry.", flüsterte er eindringlich.

Verständnislos sah der Gryffindor ihn an. Dran womit? Doch dann realisierte er, dass ihn die gesamte Klasse nebst Tonks erwartungsvoll ansah. „Oh, äh ... wie war noch mal die Frage?"stotterte er verlegen. Er hatte überhaupt nichts mitgekriegt, weil er sich so über die Slytherins geärgert hatte.

Doch seine Lehrerin lächelte nur freundlich. „Sie sollen uns ein Beispiel für einen so genannten ´guten Geist´ nennen, Mister Potter."

Ach so, das war leicht. „Eine Fee.", sagte er erleichtert.

Doch die Seite der Slytherins begann schon zu grinsen. Was denn nun schon wieder?

„Aber Mister Potter, die Feen hatten wir nun schon in allen Variationen. Wasser-, Feuer-, Luft- Erdfeen. Feenköniginnen, Liebesfeen, Lichtfeen, Waldfeen, Wiesenfeen, Überfeen, Unterfeen..." dabei warf sie einen scheelen Blick in Richtung Crabbe und Goyle. Na wenigstens war er nicht der einzige mit einer dummen Antwort. „Aber ihnen fällt doch bestimmt noch was anderes ein, oder?"

Tonks sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. Wenn er jetzt nicht schnell etwas fand, würde sie ihm Punkte abziehen _müssen_, wenn sie keine Beschwerden der Slytherins riskieren wollte. Fieberhaft überlegte er. Es musste doch noch etwas geben. Dann hatte er eine Idee.

„Engel.", rutschte es ihm raus, bevor er realisiert hatte, was er da tat. Und natürlich kam prompt die Quittung. Die gesamte Klasse fing an grölend zu lachen und sogar Ron und Hermine mussten sich ein Kichern offensichtlich schwer verkneifen.

„Aber Mister Potter."seufzte die junge Frau tadelnd. „Sie sollten wissen, dass es keine Engel gibt, da diese nur eine Erfindung der Muggel waren, die sich das Vorhandensein geflügelter, magischer Wesen nicht eingestehen wollten. Ich fürchte, dafür gibt es keine Punkte. Aber Sie haben es ja versucht."

„Miss Tonks?", erklang da eine Stimme durch den Raum, auf die Harry schon die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte: Malfoy. Doch als er sich zu dem Slytherin umdrehte, war der der Einzige im Raum, der nicht lachte. „Ich denke Potter hat ausnahmsweise mal Recht. Es gibt Engel."

Dann starrten den blonden Slytherin alle an.


	9. Verwicklungen und Verwünschungen

**Verwicklungen und Verwünschungen**

Zu spät bemerkte Draco seinen Fehler.

Die gesamte Klasse war mit einem Mal totenstill. Nicht nur, dass der Blonde die verrückte These aufstellte, dass es diese geflügelten Wesen tatsächlich gab. Er hatte auch noch seinen schlimmsten Rivalen und den Todfeind aller Slytherins in Schutz genommen.

Potters Augen wurden groß und er starrte den anderen Jungen nur an. Ebenso wie alle anwesenden Schüler nebst Lehrerin. Dracos Blick bohrte sich vernichtend in Harrys. Wenn er doch nur geschwiegen hätte, doch das war nun nicht mehr möglich. Eigentlich war Potter an allem schuld. Schließlich hatte er mit den Engeln angefangen.

Doch jetzt musste er sich einen Weg ausdenken, wie er hier wieder rauskam, denn ganz wohl war ihm nicht dabei, so angestarrte zu werden. Dass ließ ihn fast denken, seine Flügel wären doch für alle sichtbar. Wenn er doch nur einen Weg gefunden hätte, sie wieder los zu werden, doch alles Suchen hatte nichts genützt.

- _Rückblick _-

_Am nächsten Morgen war Draco erwacht in der Hoffnung, es sei alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen. Doch kaum hatte sich Madame Pomfrey verabschiedet, nachdem sie ihn noch einmal kurz untersucht hatte, waren die federbehafteten Auswüchse wieder da gewesen. Er musste aufstehen, um frühstücken zu können, da er im Bett nicht sitzen konnte. Zu guter Letzt stellte er das Tablett auf das Bett und hockte sich dann auf den umgedrehten Stuhl davor. Wenn er wieder hier raus war, würde er ja aber wieder in Ruhe essen können. Außerdem war es eigentlich ganz praktisch, denn die Flügel schienen zu wissen, was sie taten und verschwanden zuverlässig, wenn jemand kam. Das machte es einfacher für ihn, noch den Kranken zu mimen, denn er wollte in Ruhe die Möglichkeit haben, nach einer Lösung zu suchen, bevor er wieder in den Schulalltag zurückkehrte. _

_Gleich in der ersten Nacht schlich er sich nachts in die Bibliothek und suchte dort nach einem Buch, das sich mit dem Thema beschäftigte. Der Weg dahin war einfach, denn auch hier machten sich die Flügel nützlich. Zunächst einmal, leuchteten sie ein wenig im Dunkeln, so dass er durch die Gänge eilen konnte und nicht dauernd fürchten musste zu fallen. Außerdem schien er einen verschärften Sinn für Gefahren zu haben. _

_Bei den ersten Begegnungen zeigte ihm meist erst das Verschwinden seiner gefiederten, neuen Körperteile einen sich Nähernden an. Doch er merkte bald, dass er es auch schon vorher ahnte, wenn er gleich in Filch reinzurauschen drohte. Nur der Katze des Hausmeisters trat Draco regelmäßig fast auf die Füße, denn die schienen die Flügel nicht zu stören. Sie sah ihn im Gegenteil immer an, als wäre er ihr nächstes Fresschen, wobei er sie durch gezielte Fußtritten eines Besseren zu belehren versuchte._

_Doch die Suche nach geeigneter Literatur erwies sich als schwierig. In den meisten Büchern wurden Engel immer nur als Muggel-Phantasien abgetan. Weil sich die Muggel früher die Erscheinung von magischen Wesen mit Flügeln nicht erklären konnte, fasste man diese irgendwann im Zuge einer Reform zusammen und nannte sie „Engel". So in etwas stand es auf jeden Fall in den Büchern. Erstaunlich war, dass diese Entwicklung ziemlich viel Unruhe in die gesamte Muggelheit gebracht hatte, was ziemlich viele Kriege und ähnliches mit sich zog._

_Aber er wollte kein Wissen über Muggel, er wollte welches über Engel. Schließlich fand er nach ein Paar schlaflosen Nächten einen kurzen Absatz. Dort stand in etwa dass es mehrere Arten von Engeln gab. Engel, die eine Botschaft zu überbringen hatten und den Willen ihres Gottes verkündeten, Engel, die ihrem Gott in seinem Reich dienten, Engel, die gegen die bösen Mächte der Finsternis kämpften und schließlich Engel, die zum Schutz von Muggeln abgestellt waren, um sie vor dem Bösen zu bewahren._

„_Na toll.", dachte er genervt. „Und was für einer bin ich nun? Ich kann nicht fliegen, das habe ich schon ausprobiert. Das heißt ich bin kein Verkünder schlechter Neuigkeiten. Ich bin hier und nicht bei dieser Verrückten in ihrem Reich, also bin ich auch Dienstbote. Ein Schwert oder so habe ich auch nicht, also bin ich auch kein Kämpfer. Bleibt ja eigentlich nur die Schutzengel-Sache. Aber wen soll ich beschützen?"_

_Auf diese Frage hatte er auch nach etlichen Tagen in der Krankenstation keine Antwort gefunden, also hatte er irgendwann beschlossen, wieder zum Unterricht zu gehen. _

_Potter hatte mehrmals fragen lassen, ob er ihn besuchen durfte, doch Draco hatte immer abgelehnt. Für den kleinen Gryffindor würde er sich was anderes ausdenken. So leicht sollte er nicht davonkommen, schwor er sich. Er wusste zwar noch nicht was, aber anhand der weit reichenden Folgen seines Zurufs, würde Draco ihn richtig drankriegen. Er sollte leiden dafür, dass der Slytherin nur noch auf dem Bauch schlafen konnte und dass eine Toilettenkabine nun eine ziemlich lästige Erfindung für ihn war. Aber dahin konnte er ja schlecht in Begleitung gehen. _

_Ansonsten waren ihm sogar Besuche von Pansy recht gewesen, wenn nur diese dämlichen Flügel dadurch verschwanden. Zu nichts nütze, außer im Weg zu sein, nervten sie Draco gewaltig. Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass sie ihm relativ gut standen. Manchmal hatte er sich nachts vor das große Fenster gestellt, die weißen Schwingen gemustert, mit ihnen gespielt und sie in immer neuen Positionen um den Körper geschlungen. Das war schon ein ziemlich beeindruckender Anblick gewesen. _

_Doch wieder zurück in seinem Zimmer war es wirklich anstrengend gewesen, denn wenn er zum Anziehen nicht alleine war, musste er aufpassen, dass sein Mitbewohner Zabini das Zimmer nicht verließ, wenn er sich nicht mit dem Hemdkragen seiner Uniform erwürgen wollte. Schlussendlich hatte er zur Sicherheit die Rückseiten seiner Uniform-Hemden großzügig entfernt, denn unter der Schulrobe, was nichts zu erkennen. Dass die Hauselfen sie immer flickten, war zwar hinderlich, aber es ging eben nicht anders._

- _Rückblick Ende _–

Draco schluckte, als ihm keine vernünftige Erklärung einfallen wollte, warum ausgerechnet _er_ an diese Dinge glaubte und dazu noch Potter verteidigt hatte. Nicht mit Absicht, aber schließlich war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Engel eben doch gab. Er saß schließlich hier.

Dann grinste er hinterhältig. Schließlich hatte er _nicht_ gesagt, dass _er selber_ an Engel glaubte. Oh ja, jetzt würde er Potter schon mal eine Kostprobe von den Leiden geben, die ihm bevorstanden. Er würde ihn total fertig machen, bis er am Boden lag und um Gnade wimmerte.

Draco lehnte sich entspannt zurück und erklärte genüsslich: „Naja zumindestens in Potters Vorstellung. Ist ja auch verständlich, denn jeder vernünftige Hausgeist hätte doch inzwischen schon aufgegeben, ihn beschützen zu wollen. Schließlich bringt er alle, die sich in seine Nähe wagen in _so_ große Gefahr, dass es ziemlich dumm wäre bei ihm zu bleiben. Alleine seine Anwesenheit ist eine Bedrohung. Auch könnte keine normale Fee eine solche Zauberkraft aufbringen, den Schlamassel auszugleichen, in den er immer wieder gerät. Als einzige logische Erklärung, dass der Gute leider immer noch unter uns weilt, ist, dass er tatsächlich einen Engel hat, der ihm Händchen hält. Ist es also ein Wunder, dass er so fest daran glaubt? Imaginäre Freunde haben kleine Kinder doch oft, habe ich nicht recht."

Befriedigt sah Draco Potters entsetztes Gesicht, „Ja, genau", dachte er grimmig. „Ich habe so eben verkündet, dass du nichts alleine kannst, verrückt bist und keiner wirklich mit dir befreundet sein will, Narbengesicht."Offensichtlich hatte der andere ihn genau verstanden, denn er wurde kreidebleich im Gesicht. Die Reaktion gefiel dem Blonden

Dann holte er noch einmal aus und fügte hinzu: „Hab ich jetzt dein kleines Geheimnis verraten, Potter?"

Erst herrschte verblüffte Stille, dann fing Pansy so hysterisch an zu kichern, dass sie die ganzen Slytherins ansteckte und bis zum Ende der Stunde kein vernünftiger Unterricht mehr zustande kam. Immer wieder flüsterte jemand. „Potter glaubt an Engel." Und es ging wieder von vorne los. Die Gryffindors warfen zwar meistens böse Blicke zu ihnen rüber, aber bei einigen war auch ein unterdrücktes Kichern zu hören.

Einerseits erleichtert, weil er sich so gut aus der Affäre gezogen hatte, andererseits etwas frustriert, weil tatsächlich keiner glauben würde, was ihm zugestoßen war, verließ Draco nach dem Unterricht den Raum. Er sah, dass einige der schlammblütigen Gryffindors versuchten ihren Helden zu trösten. Dean Thomas meinte gerade: „Sei doch nicht sauer, Harry. Als Kind hat mir meine Oma auch Geschichten von Engeln vorgelesen und ich dachte eine ganze Zeit lang, ich hätte einen persönlichen Schutzengel, der auf mich aufpasst."

Doch der Gryffindor machte sich von dem Jungen los und sagte genervt: „Dean, sieh es doch ein. Ich glaube gar nicht an Engel. Das ist mir nur so rausgerutscht, weil ich im Unterricht geschlafen habe. Den Rest hat sich Malfoy aus seinen dreckigen Fingern gesogen."

Zu Dracos Befriedigung sah der andere mehr als skeptisch aus. Gut, sehr gut sogar. Er würde ihn noch drankriegen. Fröhlich machte er sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen.

Aber dann holte ihn der schwarzhaarige Junge ein und drückte ihn in einem Seitengang gegen die Wand. Entsetzt musste Draco feststellen, dass er sich nicht wirklich wehren konnte, da der andere stärker war als er. Böse funkelten ihn die grünen Augen an. „Mach so was nie wieder, Malfoy, oder du wirst den nächsten Tag nicht überleben, das schwöre ich dir. Ich lass mich von dir nicht lächerlich machen."

Doch Draco bewahrte Haltung. „Das solltest du aber, wenn du nicht als Alternative als Mörder dastehen möchtest, Potter. Aber das ist natürlich deine Entscheidung. Würdest du nun bitte meinen Hals loslassen, denn er ist immer noch ein wenig steif."

Sofort verschwand der Glanz aus den Augen seines Angreifers und ein Schatten bezog sein Gesicht. Bei Merlin, musste der ein schlechtes Gewissen haben. Ihn selber hätte diese Ankündigung nicht im Geringsten gestört, Potter dagegen versuchte ja sogar noch seinen ärgsten Feind zu beschützen. Eine interessante Tatsache. Vielleicht sollte sich Potter für diese Mission tatsächlich einen Engel suchen, dachte er grinsend.

„Ich hasse dich, Malfoy."flüsterte der Gryffindor. „ich wünschte mir langsam wirklich, du wärst mir unter den Händen weggestorben, dann wäre ich dich losgewesen und hätte mich vergnügt vom nächsten Turm gestürzt. Alles besser, als sich ein dummes Gelaber anzuhören."

„Mit bestem Dank zurück, Potter. Denn du bist schließlich der mit dem Hang zur Geistesgestörtheit.", gab der Blonde herablassend zurück und ordnete seine Uniform. Er musste sich beeilen, sonst waren alle seiner Hauskameraden schon weg und er musste mit Potter zum Essen gehen, wenn er nicht schon wieder diese dummen Feder-Anhängsel haben wollte.

„Jetzt weiß ich endlich, was nachts in deinem Kopf vorgeht. Mord-Phantasien allererster Güte. Macht sich nicht so gut für den Retter der Welt, nicht wahr?", schnarrte der Slytherin gekonnt. „Das wird die von der Presse bestimmt interessieren. Nicht dass du noch mit dem Dunklen Lord paktierst, weil du zu viel Angst vor ihm hast. Oder weil du genauso bist wie er. Genügend Tote hast du ja schon verursacht."

Ein gequältes Wimmern aus der Kehle des Gryffindors zeigte Draco, dass er es geschafft hatte. Der andere verging vor Selbstzweifel. Wie schön, dann würde er seine Ankündigung mit dem Sprung vielleicht bald wahr machen, was es dem Blonden erleichtern würde, nicht für die Sache verantwortlich gemacht zu werden. Vorsicht war schließlich die Mutter von irgendeiner Kiste, besagte doch so ein dummes Muggel-Sprichwort.

Dann ließ Draco den Gryffindor einfach stehen und hakte sich sogar bei Pansy unter, die sich sofort an seine Brust warf und anfing ihn vollzuschleimen. Aber wenigstes stand er nicht mutterseelen alleine im Gang und heulte fast.

„Er ist wirklich ein erbärmlicher Anblick", dachte Draco noch, als er noch einmal einen Blick zurück warf. „Wirklich traurig."

Dann grinste er dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen noch einmal zu und verschwand zum Essen.


	10. Harte Zeiten

**Harte Zeiten**

Fassungslos starrte Harry dem Slytherin hinterher. Ihm war bewusst, dass er gerade eine ziemliche Niederlage erlitten hatte, wusste aber beim besten Willen nicht, wie er sich hätte anders verhalten sollen. Malfoy hatte ja auch irgendwie Recht. Er waran den vielen Toten um ihn herum zwar nicht unbedingt Schuld, aber er war immer anwesend gewesen. Und er hatte nicht helfen können. Das war es, was ihn am meisten störte.

Wie hatten es Voldemort und Snape noch genannt? Hang zum übertriebenen Heldentum. Aber war es denn so falsch, wenn man denen, die man mochte, helfen wollte? Naja, oder wenn man eben nicht wollte, das irgendjemand starb. Malfoy war ein Arsch. Genau! Und Harry hatte sich von ihm dumm kommen lassen. Das würde ihm nicht mehr passieren, schwor sich der schwarzhaarige Junge und dann stapfte er grimmig zum Essen.

Leider entwickelte der Slytherin ein ziemlich gutes Gespür dafür, wo er Harry fand, und wie er ihn an der Stelle erwischte, wo der Gryffindor es am wenigstens erwartete. Manchmal lauerte er ihm in Kerker aus, und ließ ihn von seinen Gorillas festhalten, während er sich in genüsslichen Schilderungen über das Leiden von Harrys Eltern oder wahlweise auch seines Paten oder Cedrics erging. Dann stand Harry da, ballte die Fäuste und wollte dem anderen am liebsten sein blödes Grinsen aus dem Gesicht prügeln, was Crabbe und Goyle aber leider verhinderten.

An anderen Tagen startete der Blonde auch eine Stille-Post-Aktion am Slytherin-Tisch beim Essen. Zum Beispiel: „Potter weint sich nachts in den Schlaf, weil ihn sein Engelchen verlassen hat."Das ging dann zuerst am eigenen Tisch rum, sprang dann über auf die anderen Tische und wenn es am Gryffindor-Tisch ankam, war daraus in etwa geworden: „Harry nimmt illegale Zaubertränke, um überhaupt noch schlafen zu können und hat ein unglückliches Verhältnis mit einem Hippogreifen."

Zwar lachten Ron und Hermine darüber, aber innerlich wand er sich. Er wollte sich an Malfoy rächen, aber der war nie alleine anzutreffen, sondern immer von einer Horde Leute umgeben und seine Freunde erzählten ihm auch irgendwann nur noch, er solle einfach nicht darauf achten und den Slytherin ignorieren. Der würde schon irgendwann damit aufhören.

Tat er aber nicht. Zusätzlich wurde der schwarzhaarige Junge durch die Ereignisse der letzten Jahre und der unglückseligen Verteidigungs-Stunde wieder einmal von abschätzigen bis ängstlichen Blicken durch die Gänge verfolgt, so dass seine Schultage zu einem regelrechten Spießrutenlaufen wurden. Nicht, dass er das nicht schon früher überstanden hatte, doch irgendwie gab Harry auf. Nachdem er Malfoy doch irgendwann mal nur mit Pansy Parkinson zusammen erwischt hatte, ihm einen kräftigen Fluch angehext hatte und dann aber von Snape mit einer Woche Strafarbeiten belegt worden war, reichte es ihm. Teilnahmslos ließ er die immer ärger werdenden Späße über sich ergehen und lachte pflichtschuldig darüber. Wie es in seinem Inneren aussah verriet er niemandem. Nicht einmal Professor Dumbledore, der die Sache wohl beobachtet hatte und ihn zu sich rufen ließ.

Der weißbärtige Schulleiter sah Harry ernst an und bat ihn, sich zu setzen. „Ich sehe, dass du nicht glücklich bist, Harry. Bedrückt dich etwas? Möchtest du mit mir darüber reden."

Doch der angesprochene Junge schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein!", gab er ein wenig trotzig zurück. Was interessierte den alten Mann schon die Probleme seines Schülers. Sicher war er schon oft für ihn da gewesen, aber wie sollte er dem Man erklären, dass er sich wünschte, jemanden zu haben, der ihn vor all dem beschützte, Der ihn in den Arm nahm und festhielt, bis es nicht mehr so weh tat. Schließlich war er bereits siebzehn. Das ist kein Alter, in dem Man sich jemand heulend an die Brust schmeißt. Schon gar nicht seinem Schulleiter.

Doch Dumbledore ließ nicht locker. „Wenn es Probleme mit dem jungen Mister Malfoy gibt, solltest du mich darüber informieren. Ich werde dann das Nötige veranlassen, dass so etwas nicht mehr vorkommt."

Da hatte Harry genug. Wütend blitzte er den Schulleiter an. „Ich kann meine Probleme alleine lösen. Ich brauche niemanden, der mir den Hintern abputzt. Vielen Dank, Professor, aber ich denke, ich gehe jetzt lieber. Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden?"

Er stand auf und griff nach der Türklinke. „Wie du meinst, Harry. Doch wenn du es möchtest, habe ich immer ein offenes Ohr für dich. Vergiss das nicht. Jeder braucht Freunde, Harry. Auch du. Denn nur in der Gemeinschaft sind wir wirklich stark."

„Danke, ich werde es mir merken.", murrte der Junge noch und polterte dann die Treppe hinunter. Er fühlte den Blick des weißhaarigen Zauberers auf seinen Schulterblättern brennen, doch er drehte sich nicht noch einmal um. Er wollte nicht, dass der andere seine Tränen sah.

Wieder unten auf dem Gang überlegte er, wo er hingehen sollte. Wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum? Lieber nicht, denn Hermine würde ihn nur an seine noch ausstehenden Hausaufgaben erinner und Ron platzte schon den ganzen Tag vor Eifersucht, weil das Mädchen einen Brief von Viktor Krumm aus Bulgarien erhalten hatte und sich _sehr_ darüber gefreut hatte.

Harry verstand Ron ja. Er wusste inzwischen, dass sein Freund unglücklich in Hermine verliebt war, sich aber nicht traute, es ihr zu sagen. Aber schließlich konnte der Schwarzhaarige ihm da auch nicht helfen, denn seit der Sache mit Cho war bei ihm im Bezug auf eine Freundin auch nichts gelaufen. Also war er da auch noch genauso unerfahren wie Ron.

Er entschied sich Hagrid besuchen zu gehen, der würde keine blöden Fragen stellen und Harry auch sonst in Ruhe lassen. Vielleicht hatte er auch mal wieder eine merkwürdige Idee für den Unterricht, die den Gryffindor ein wenig amüsieren würde. Schon wieder etwas fröhlicher, machte sich der Junge auf den Weg.

Als er bei Hagrid Hütte ankam, erklang von drinnen gerade die tiefe Stimme des Wildhüters. „Nein Fang, AUS! Lass die Schautafel in Ruhe. Das ist doch nur ein Bild."

Als Harry die Tür öffnete bot sich ihm ein komischer Anblick. Hagrid stand auf einem Stuhl und versuchte ein großes Stück Leinwand an die Decke zu hängen, während sein Hund, Fang, eben dieses Bild mit gesträubten Nackenhaaren anknurrte und sich aber zur Sicherheit lieber in seine Korb verzogen hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund gefiel das Bild auf dem Plakat dem Tier überhaupt nicht.

Als Harry lachend um den Papierwust herumtrat, verstand er auch warum. Auf der Leinwand spuckte ein riesiger Drach eine Feuergarbe in den Himmel und brüllte dann aus seinem aufgerissenen Maul, so dass man sogar die hintersten seiner rasiermesserscharfen Zähne noch erkennen konnte. Instinktiv wollte der Junge schon nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, als ihm auffiel, dass nicht ein Laut zu hören war, da es sich ja nur um ein Abbild der gefährlichen Kreatur handelte.

Dann stand auf einmal Hagrid neben ihm. „Hey, Harry! Schön dass du vorbeikommst. Gefällt es dir?"Er deutete auf das Plakat auf dem das Fabeltier so eben seine Feuer-und-Brüll-Prozedur wiederholte. Ein magisches Foto also.

„N-nett.", stotterte Harry. Wenigstens war es diesmal kein echter Drache. „Wofür ist das?"

„Na für den Unterricht. Wenn wir die ganze Zeit drinnen hocken, klebt uns irgendwann der Hintern am Stuhl fest. Da dachte ich, ich bring mal ein wenig... wie sagte Hermine noch dazu... Beschauungsmaterial mit." Strahlend betrachtete er den immer noch wütenden Drachen.

„Anschauungsmaterial.", berichtigte der Gryffindor seinen großen Freund automatisch. „Wo hast du das her?"

„Ist heute per Post gekommen. Dumbledore hat es für mich besorgt. Guter Mann, dieser Dumbledore. Meinte aber, das wäre besser geeignet als ein Echter. Obwohl das natürlich nur ein schwacher Abklatsch ist. Du kennst dich ja mit Drachen aus.", dann schlug er dem Schwarzhaarigen auf die Schulter, dass der ein ganzes Stück tiefer sackte.

„Ja, wirklich beeindruckend. Wenigstens beißt der einem nicht gleich den Kopf ab. Aber Hagrid, das willst du doch hoffentlich nicht gleich den Erstklässlern zeigen, oder?"

„Hab ich überlegt.", meinte der Halbriese ein wenig geknickt. „Aber der Professor hielt auch das nicht für eine gute Idee. Müssen halt erstmal mit Nifflern und Bowtruckles zufrieden sein, die armen Kleinen."

„Das wird sicher reichen, Hagrid.", versuchte Harry den anderen zu trösten. Wenigstens lenkte ihn Hagrids Problem ein wenig von seinen eigenen ab. „Nicht jeder hat so einen...äh...erlesenen Geschmack wie du, was Haustiere angeht."

Der Wildhüter lachte. "Ich hoffe für dich, Harry, dass das nicht die Beleidigung war, nach der es klang. Denn sonst kann ich dir leider keine von meinen neuen Weihnachtsplätzchen anbieten."

_Das_ allerdings klang danach, als wäre es einen Streit mit Hagrid wert. Dessen Backkünste waren eher berüchtigt, denn berühmt. Und tatsächlich stand kurz darauf eine Schale mit ziemlich verdächtig aussehendem Backwerk auf dem Tisch und verströmte einen intensiven Geruch nach Zimt und Orangen. Aber wenn man sie vorher ungefähr fünf Minuten in heißem Tee einweichte, waren sie fast lecker.

„Aber wieso schon Weihnachtsplätzchen, Hagrid. Weihnachten ist doch noch lange hin.", mampfte der Gryffindor nach einem halbem, tapfer verzehrtem Plätzchen und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, den Rest an Fang zu verfüttern.

Der große Mann wurde rot um das wenige von seiner Nase, was unter dem buschigen Bart- und Kopfhaaren noch zu sehen war. „Ich will Olympe, also Madame Maxime, wieder welche schicken. Aber ich krieg das Rezept nicht richtig hin. Fang hat den Rest von dem Zettel gefressen und so langsam gehen mir die Zutaten aus. Aber einige Versuche sind ganz gut, um die großen Planen über den Kürbis-Vorräten festzustecken. Etwas schwer verdaulich das Ganze."

Harry stellte sich lieber nicht vor, wie etwas schmeckte, das Hagrid als ´schwer verdaulich´ bezeichnete. Wahrscheinlich hätte man auch kleine Kinder damit erschlagen können.

Stattdessen sah er zu dem Saurüden hinüber, der immer noch knurrend und zitternd zu dem Foto des Drachen hinüber sah. Er schien wirklich Angst zu haben.

„Eigentlich erstaunlich, wo Hunde doch nur zweidimensional gucken können.", wunderte er sich laut. Das hatte Hermine ihm irgendwann mal erklärt.

Aber Hagrid sah seinen Hund nur an und meinte: „Ist ja auch kein normaler Hund. So schissig _kann_ gar kein Hund sein. Außerdem sieht Fang auch Farben, was Hunde ja angeblich auch nicht könne. Die haben noch nie versucht, den Köter aus einem roten Napf zu füttern, wenn er um´s Verrecken nen grünen will. Da ist noch irgendwas anderes in seinem Stammbaum, das glaub mir mal. Wahrscheinlich ne Wühlmaus, so wie der guckt."

Der große Hund sah sein Herrchen beleidigt an. Harry hätte es nicht geglaubt, wenn er es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte. Der Hund schaute eindeutig vorwurfsvoll, erst auf Hagrid, dann auf das Bild von dem Drachen und dann traf ein hoffnungsvoller Blick den schwarzhaarigen Jungen mitten ins Herz.

Er stand auf und sagte zu Hagrid. „Ich gehe noch mal ne Runde mit ihm, wenn ich darf. Es ist zwar schon dunkel, aber wenn wir am Waldrand bleiben, wir uns schon nichts passieren. Dann kannst du ohne Eile das Ding zusammenpacken und Fang hat seine Ruhe."

„Wie du meinst.", brummte Hagrid. „Ich versuch vielleicht noch mal ein paar neue Kekse. Lange ist es ja nicht mehr. Schließlich ist schon Mitte November."

Harry verließ mit einem sichtlich erleichterten Hund die Hütte, schlang seinen Umhang enger um sich und begann am Waldrand entlang zu gehen. Es war schon ziemlich frostig und der erste Geruch nach Schnee begann langsam in der Luft zu liegen. Aber die Nacht war klar und es machte fast Spaß, hier alleine im ruhigen Dunkel herumzuspazieren. Er blickte Vollmond und den Sternen hinauf und sah eine Sternschnuppe über den fast schwarzen Nachthimmel gleiten. Jetzt hatte er einen Wunsch frei, oder nicht? Aber was wünschte man sich, wenn das Leben so beschissen war wie seines? Jemanden zum Reden und Zuhören. Jemanden, der einen verstand. So jemanden wie Sirius, mit dem man Spaß haben konnte und der einen zum Lachen brachte, wenn man mal schlecht drauf war. Aber der auch etwas reifer war als Ron, der ja eigentlich Harrys bester Freund war. Doch wie sollte er dem Rothaarigen jemals erklären, wie es war, wenn man sich völlig alleine gelassen fühlte. Ron hatte schließlich noch seine gesamte Familie, von denen immer jemand da war.

Der große Saurüde schnüffelte hier und da vor Harrys Füßen auf dem Boden herum. Dann blieb er auf einmal stehen und hob die großen Schlappohren ein wenig in die Höhe.

„Was ist denn, Fang?", fragte Harry ein wenig beunruhigt. Schließlich wusste man nicht, was da so alles im Dunkel des Verbotenen Waldes lauerte. „Ist doch bestimmt nur ein Kaninchen, nicht wahr, alter Junge."

Wen versuchte er hier eigentlich zu beruhigen? Sich oder den Hund? Doch das Tier schien gar keine Angst zu haben, denn er knurrte nicht, sondern wedelte im Gegenteil mit dem Schwanz. Neugierig versuchte der Junge im Dunkel was zu erkennen, denn Fang zerrte nun an seiner Leine und wollte unbedingt ins dichte Unterholz vordringen.

„Also gut.", sagte der Gryffindor zu dem Hund. „Aber nicht so weit, dass wir den Waldrand nicht mehr sehen, klar?"Dann fasste er die Leine fester und folgte dem ungeduldig drängenden Tier ins Dickicht. Er sah auf einen Schlag fast gar nichts mehr und musste sich auf Fangs Spürsinn verlassen, da der Wald jegliches Licht zu verschlucken schien.

Doch dann sah er einen sehr schwachen Schein vor sich im Dunkel. Eher ein zartes Leuchten, denn ein richtiges Licht. Was war das? Ein Irrlicht? Nein, dazu war es zu groß. Außerdem musste dazu ein Fluss oder ein Moor in der Nähe sein, und der Boden war trocken.

Vielleicht ein Einhorn? Dann musste er vorsichtig sein, denn diese Wesen reagierten manchmal sehr ungehalten auf ungebetene Besucher. Aber da er diese stolzen Tiere ebenso wie viele Mädchen sehr schön fand, was er aber nie offen zugegeben hätte, schlich er leise näher.

Der anfangs schwache Schein, wurde immer deutlicher und Harry sah, dass er sich auf einer Lichtung befand. Dort stand eine Gestalt im Mondlicht, aber es war kein Einhorn.

Harry hielt den Atem an.

Dort stand ein Wesen auf zwei Beinen, an dessen Rücken sich zwei große, weiße Flügel befanden. Es schien etwas zu suchen. Immer wieder bewegte es den Kopf nach rechtes und links.

Als es sich schließlich umdrehte, weiteten sich die Augen des Gryffindors.

„AH!", machte er noch und dann blieb ihm die Luft weg.


	11. Schutzengel

**Schutzengel**

Draco lachte leise auf, als er in dem Buch tatsächlich etwas interessantes entdeckte. Prüfend sah er sich um und riss dann die Seite heraus. Unschuldig pfeifend stellte er das beschädigte Buch wieder in das Regal der Bibliothek zurück und verabschiedete sich kurz darauf freundlich grüßend von Madame Pince.

Dann eilte schnell durch die Gänge und schoss die Treppen hinab in Richtung Kerker. Als er dort um eine Ecke stürmte, weil er auch schon wieder die Ansätze seiner Flügel im Rücken spürte, verschwand das Gefühl auf einmal und bevor er sich bremsen konnte, schlidderte er um eine Ecke und in eine große, dunkel gekleidete Gestalt hinein.

Als er hoch sah, erblickte er seinen Hauslehrer, der sich so eben nach dem ihm entglittenen Papier bückte. Dracos Augen wurden groß. „Nein, Professor. Ist schon gut. Ich heb´s selber wieder auf."Und wollte danach greifen Aber Snape war schneller.

Prüfend nahm er das Schriftstück in die Hand und las darin. Ungeduldig wartend stand Draco vor ihm und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Die Mundwinkel seines Lehrers zuckten ein wenig. Das war für den Schwarzhaarigen schon fast ein unerhörter Heiterkeitsausbruch, wie der Slytherin feststellte.

Als Snape fertig war mit dem Lesen, ließ er das Papier langsam sinken und sah Draco mit einem belustigten Gesichtsausdruck an. „Mister Malfoy, wollen Sie wohl die Güte haben, mir zu sagen, warum Sie sich so für Haleil-Kraut interessieren? Ihnen ist die Wirkung dieses Krautes doch hoffentlich bekannt."

Der Blonde schluckte. „Ja, Professor. Es dient je nachdem, ob es mit roter oder weißer Binka-Tinktur gemischt wird zum Vergrößern oder Verkleinern einzelner Körperteile. Es wird äußerlich angewendet und ist in der kosmetischen Magie sehr beliebt..."

„Sehr gut, Mister Malfoy. Dafür fünf Punkte für Slytherin.", grinste sein Lehrer noch breiter. „Aber würden sie mir nun die Freude machen, mir zu erklären, warum Sie sich so dafür interessieren? Diese Pflanze ist sehr mächtig. Besonders wenn sie bei Vollmond geerntet wird. Darf ich fragen, was Sie damit wollen?"

„Ich...äh....", stotterte Draco vor sich hin. Er konnte Snape ja nicht erzählen, dass er damit hoffte, seine lästigen, gefiederten Anhängsel auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren. „Sehen Sie, das ist so. Ich habe..."

„Wissen Sie Mister Malfoy, mir sind ihre kosmetischen Probleme relativ egal.", unterbrach ihn der Lehrer süffisant lächelnd. „Ihnen ist hoffentlich bekannt, dass die Herstellung dieses Trankes für Schüler verboten ist. Wenn sie also ein Problem mit der Größe _irgendeines _Teils ihrer Körpers haben, sollte Sie vielleicht lieber Madame Pomfrey konsultieren oder sich damit abfinden. Nicht unbedingt ist die Größe eines Gegenstandes für seine Bedeutung entscheidend. Manchmal ist es auch die Handhabung."

Da der Meister der Zaubertränke jetzt ein dermaßen breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatte, kam der Slytherin nicht umhin, sich ein bisschen zu wundern. Das war doch sonst nicht Snapes Art. Außer wenn er sich gerade köstlich amüsierte und zwar, ebenso wie Draco meist, auf Kosten andere. Doch an der Herstellung eines Schrumptrankes konnte Draco eigentlich nichts Lustiges finden.

„Oder eines _Wachs_-Trankes?", flüsterte eine kleine, fiese innere Stimme. Dann wurde der Junge knallrot, als er endlich verstand, was Snape so amüsierte. _Daran_ hatte er nun wirklich nicht gedacht.

Doch er kam nicht mehr dazu, etwas zu sagen. Der Lehrer gab ihm seine Beute zurück und sah ihn noch einmal eindringlich an. „Mein Labor ist abgeschlossen, Mister Malfoy. Nachdem sich bereits einige Schüler dort unerlaubterweise bedient haben. Ich werde das nicht ändern, auch für Sie nicht. Ich verrate Ihnen aber, dass Haleil-Kraut auch im Verbotenen Wald wächst. Heute ist Vollmond. Machen Sie etwas aus dieser Information, die Sie natürlich nicht von mir haben. Aber überlegen Sie es sich gut. Solche Sachen können leicht ins Auge gehen und nachher ist der Schaden größer, oder in ihrem Fall vielleicht eher _kleiner_ als vorher."

Immer noch leise lachend, drehte sich der Lehrer um und verschwand im Dunkel des Ganges. Wütend starrte Draco ihm nach. Also keine Hilfe von Snape. Naja, fast keine. Die Binka-Tinktur würde leicht zu beschaffen sein. Und da er schon wieder die Enge spürte, die die Flügel hervorriefen, würde er heute Nacht also einen kleinen Ausflug machen.

Er ging in sein Zimmer, um zu warten, dass es dunkel wurde und der Mond aufging. Das waren noch etwa drei Stunden.

Zabini war nicht da, also zog sich Draco den Umhang und das Hemd aus. Seufzend streckte die leicht durcheinander geratenen Schwingen und dehnte sie zu ihrer vollen Größe. Das tat gut und lockerte den verspannten Rücken. Es war ziemlich anstrengen, entweder dauernd unter Leuten zu sein oder sich den Rücken verbiegen zu müssen. Denn eigentlich war Draco gerne alleine, las in einem Buch oder sah einfach nur aus dem Fenster. Doch das hieß in diesen Tage immer Flügel und das wiederum bedeutete Enge oder Frieren.

Doch hier im beheizten Schlafzimmer ging es, und er hockte sich auf den Boden vor dem kleinen Kamin. Wenn er die Schwingen vorher ausbreitete und sich nicht zu nahe ranwagte, konnte er sich ein wenig vor den warmen Flammen entspannen. Er hatte Angst, sonst angekohlt zu werden, obwohl er sich irgendwie sicher war, dass die Federn nicht brennen würden.

Genießerisch bewegte er sie ein bisschen und spürte, wie das Blut durch sie hindurch pulsierte. In diesen Momenten mochte er sie fast und berührte zärtlich die einzelnen Schwungfedern. Ein wenig fröstelnd zog er sie enger um sich und spürte sogleich, die beruhigende Wirkung, die davon ausging. Ein wenig seltsam zwar, dass es auch bei ihm selber wirkte, wo er doch eigentlich jemand andere beschützen sollte. Wenn er nur endlich herausbekommen würde, wen...

Außerdem, so überlegte er weiter, konnte ja niemand die weißen Schwingen sehen, außer ihm selber. Wie sollte sie ihm also bei seiner Aufgabe helfen? Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, sie störten ihn nur. Also würde er eben versuchen, sie schrumpfen zu lassen. Das sollte als Erinnerung wohl genügen. Schließlich hatte er ja noch so lange Zeit. Und Snape konnte denken, was er wollte. Den wahren Grund, würde der Lehrer sicher nie erfahren.

Er musste in diese Position eingedöst sein, denn mit einem Mal stürmte Blaise Zabini in den Raum und rief laut: „Hey, Malfoy! Was tust du denn da auf dem Boden? Meditierst du? Ist ja ein scharfes Hobby, aber warum ziehst du dich dafür halb aus?"

„Geht dich gar nichts an, Zabini.", giftete Draco und zog sich unauffällig eines der zerschnittenen Hemden wieder an. „Kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Kram. Ich muss sowieso noch mal weg."

„Pans freut sich bestimmt", grinste sein Mitschüler anzüglich. Doch der Blonde verdrehte nur die Augen. Er hatte jetzt bei weitem Wichtigeres im Kopf, als ausgerechnet Pansy Parkinson.

Heimlich schliche er sich die Treppe hinauf. Noch ein Mal wollte er nicht mit seinem Hauslehrer zusammenstoßen. Dann schlüpfte er durch die Eingangstür und eilte auf den Verbotenen Wald zu. Vorsichtig umrundete er die Hütte dieses dummen Halbriesens und schlug sich ins Unterholz. Es war ziemlich kalt, aber er konnte den gefütterten Umhang nicht richtig schließen, weil der ziemlich eng geschnitten war und er schon wieder die Flügel an seinem Rücken spürte. Aber lieber so, als lästige Fragen zu beantworten. Snapes Reaktion hatte das deutlich gezeigt.

Doch als er auf eine der Beschreibung nach viel versprechende Lichtung kam, stellte er fest, dass sich einige Federn aufgrund der Enge schmerzhaft verdreht hatten. Er versuchte, sie wieder zurechtzulegen, machte die Sache aber nur noch schlimmer. Irgendwann hatte er genug und er zog sämtliche Oberbekleidung aus. Raschelnd entfalteten sich die Schwingen und die Federn ordneten sich wieder in die richtige Stellung.

Doch so war es ziemlich kalt. Also begann er schnell, nach der Pflanze Ausschau zu halten, doch er schien Pech zu haben. Nirgends fand sich auch nur ein Blättchen.

Er knurrte. „Wenn ich jetzt halbnackt durch den ganzen Wald rennen muss, krieg ich eine Krise und zwar eine ernsthafte."

Da hörte er ein Rascheln hinter sich und drehte sich um.

Eine Gestalt war aus dem Dickicht getreten und sah ihn an. „AH!", schrie sie und er erkannte die Stimme.

„Potter!", raunzte er wütend. Der hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Doch dann grinste er. „Solltest du nicht schon längst schlafen? Ach ich vergaß ja, du hast ja Probleme damit, wegen deiner schlechten Träume."

Doch der Gryffindor rührte sich nicht und starrte ihn weiter aus suppentellergroßen Augen an. Was hatte der denn nur?

„Bist du auf den Kopf gefallen, Narbengesicht? Ich hab dich was gefragt.", bellte er. „Antworte mir gefälligst, oder brauchst du ne schriftliche Einladung? Ich stehe mir hier nicht wegen deiner Probleme die Beine in den Bauch."

Der schwarzhaarige Junge stotterte irgendwas, das Draco nicht verstand. Diese Einschüchterungs-Tour wirkte also immer noch. Na das wollte er sehen. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war er an den anderen Jungen heran und zischte bedrohlich: „Was ist? Hab ich dir die Sprache verschlagen? Hast du solche Angst vor mir, das du nicht einmal mehr ein einzelnes Wort hervorbringst?"

„Flügel!", hauchte der Gryffindor.

Genervt hob Draco eine Augenbraue. „Ja genau, _Flügel_.", äffte er ihn nach. „Und wenn du erlaubst, hab ich deswegen hier noch was zu tun, also verzieh dich."Dann drehte er sich um und wollte schon zu seinen Sachen zurückgehen, als er wie versteinert stehen blieb.

„Weiße Flügel. Wie bei einem Engel.", flüsterte der Junge hinter ihm.

Das war doch nicht wahr, oder? Die Gedanken des Slytherins überschlugen sich. Er bewegte vorsichtig die weißen Schwingen auf seinem Rücken. Tatsächlich, sie waren noch da. Dann fuhr er entsetzt zu dem anderen herum. „Du kannst sie sehen?", keuchte er erschreckt.

Sein Gegenüber nickte stumm und starrte Draco immer noch an. Der kam wieder näher und sah dem Schwarzhaarigen fest in die Augen. „Sag, dass du dir das nur ausgedacht hast, Potter!", verlangte er herrisch.

Doch der Angesprochenen schüttelte jetzt den Kopf. „Nein", sagte er leise. „Ich sehe sie wirklich. Wieso hast du Flügel, Malfoy?"

„Was für eine dämliche Frage.", schimpfte der nun und spreizte gereizt seine Arme und Flügel. „Ich hab sie seit mich der blöde Klatscher vom Besen geholt hat. Irgend so eine Hirnverbrannte hat sie mir verpasst und mich zu einem verdammten Schutzengel gemacht."

Die Worte waren ihm herausgesprudelt, bevor er überlegte, was er Potter damit in die Hand legte. Jetzt war er es, der den anderen mit großen Augen ansah. Doch der Gryffindor kam nur näher und fragte: „Und wen sollst du beschützen?"

„Das weiß ich nicht.", stöhnte der Blonde genervt. Wenigstens hatte der blöde Kerl nicht angefangen zu lachen. „Ich hab bis jetzt noch niemanden gefunden, der meine Hilfe benötigt und mich als das, was ich bin erkannt hat. Keiner sieht in mir einen Engel."

„Ich glaube, das stimmt nicht so ganz, Malfoy.", wand der andere in einem Ton ein, der Draco dazu brachte, ihn anzusehen. Ein Lächeln stand auf seinem Gesicht, als er ruhig sagte. „Ich habe dich erkannt. Für mich siehst du ziemlich nach einem Engel aus."

„Nein!", stammelte der Slytherin entsetzt, als ihm die Bedeutung dieser Worte klar wurde. Das konnte nicht sein. Das _durfte_ nicht sein.

„Ich bin _nicht_ Potters Engel!", schrie er in den dunklen Nachthimmel. „Hast du mich gehört da oben? Ich bin nicht _Potters verdammter Schutzengel_!"

Da legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Vielleicht sollte wir das drinnen weiter besprechen. Mir ist kalt."

Dann drehte sich der Gryffindor einfach um und zog seinen sabbernden Hund hinter sich her, als sei nichts passiert. Widerwillig folgte Draco ihm.

Das konnte ja heiter werden.

Missmutig warf er sich seinen Umhang über und folgte dem anderen.


	12. Weiße Magie

**Weiße Magie**

Als Harry sich umgedreht hatte, wich das wärmende, tröstende Gefühl, dass er beim Anblick des blonden Jungen empfunden hatte. Was war da gerade passiert? War er denn noch bei Sinnen?

Seine Hände krampften sich um Fangs Leine und er bemühte sich nicht nach hinten zu blicken. Was hatte ihn eigentlich geritten, Malfoy zu sagen, er sollte mitkommen? Und wenn er nun doch?... Dann war das sicher wieder einer seiner geschmacklosen Scherze. Der Slytherin hatte nicht ausgesehen, als würde er scherzen, aber trotzdem war das Ganze hirnverbrannt. Wahrscheinlich war ihm irgendein Fluch schief gegangen. Oder, was dem Gryffindor dann am wahrscheinlichsten schien, er hatte Harry selber verzaubert, damit er _dachte_ der Slytherin hatte Flügel. Genau, das war die Lösung. Aber den Gefallen würde Harry ihm nicht tun. Wahrscheinlich saßen Malfoys Freunde jetzt irgendwo im Wald und lachten sich kringelig.

Als sie an Hagrid Hütte ankamen, klopfte Harry an die Tür. Ein verwunderter Hagrid öffnete ihm. „Hey, Harry! Warum kommst du nicht einfach rein, die Tür ist immer noch offen."Dann stutzte er. „Und was tust du mit dem Slytherin hier draußen?"

Der Junge sah sich kurz um und fragte dann leise: „Hagrid, kommt dir an Malfoy irgendwas komisch vor? Oder an mir?"

Angestrengt musterte der andere ihn. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Harry. Du siehst aus wie vorhin, nur mit ein bisschen mehr Farbe im Gesicht. Und was _den da_ angeht, finde ich höchstens komisch, dass ihr beide euch hier draußen zusammen rumtreibt. Ich denke, du kannst den nicht leiden."

Harry sah sich noch mal um. „Kann ich auch nicht. Aber trotzdem danke." Dann drehte er sich um, ließ Hagrid einfach stehen und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Bett. Sollte Malfoy doch bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst. Seine kindische Reaktion von vorhin war ihm dabei mehr als peinlich. Er hatte sich überrumpeln lassen. Wie dämlich! Warum hatte er nur an die Sternschnuppe gedacht und gemeint, das wäre die Antwort auf seinen Wunsch? Inzwischen sollte er es besser wissen. An Malfoy war weder etwas Engelhaftes noch etwas Nettes.

„Hey!", ertönte da die Stimme des Blonden hinter ihm. „Und was ist jetzt mit mir? Ich denke, du wolltest mit mir reden."Es klang fast ein bisschen verletzt.

„Ich hab´s mir anders überlegt. Schlaf schön du Engel-Abklatsch.", rief Harry ohne sich umzudrehen. „Und leg jemand anderen mit deiner dummen Verkleidung rein. Zu Weihnachten wird das sicher der Hit."

„Das kannst du nicht machen.", kreischte der andere nun. „Ich leide seit Wochen unter den Dingern und du wirst mir helfen, sie wieder los zu werden. Schließlich ist das alles deine Schuld."

Der Gryffindor blieb stehen und fuhr herum. „Ach ja? Rate mal, wen deine Gefühle einen Scheissdreck interessieren! Wusste gar nicht, dass du überhaupt so was hast. Such dir einen anderen Dummen, Malfoy. Du bist zu weit gegangen. Ich hab keine Lust mehr darauf."

Harry war sich selber nicht sicher, woher diese plötzliche Entschlossenheit kam, aber es gefiel ihm. Ihm war, als hätte er sein früheres Selbst wieder gefunden. Doch er hatte seine Rechnung ohne den wütenden Slytherin gemacht, der sich nun auf ihn stürzte, ihn zu Boden warf und ihm seinen Zauberstab unter die Nase hielt.

„Also schön, Potter. Wenn du nicht willst, werde ich dich zwingen.", knurrte Malfoy und hob an einen Zauberspruch auszusprechen. Aber Harry kam ihm zuvor und griff nach seiner Hand und drehte sich mit einer geschickten Bewegung so, dass der Schwächere mit einem Mal unter ihm lag und er ihn mit seinem Körper am Boden festnagelte. Befriedigt stellte der Schwarzhaarige fest, dass das gar nicht so schwer war. Er hätte das schon eher machen sollen. Seine ständigen Rangeleien mit Dudley hatten also endlich auch mal eine positive Auswirkung.

„So.", schnaufte der Gryffindor. „Jetzt zwing mich mal schön. Ich warte, Malfoy."

„Bist du denn total bescheuert? Geh runter von mir.", versuchte der blonde Junge aufzubegehren, aber Harry hielt ihn fest.

„Wenn du alleine bist, Malfoy, wirkst du gar nicht mehr so stark, was? Ich hätte mich schon viel früher wehren sollen. Und ohne Zauberstab, bist du nicht gefährlicher, als eine Miezekatze."

„Warte nur ab, ich werde mich an dir rächen, Potter.", drohte der Slytherin, sah aber wohl ein, dass er verloren hatte und hörte auf zu strampeln. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Weißt du nicht, dass ich dir über bin?"

Harry grinste. „Im Moment scheint es mir aber, dass du eher unten liegst, Engelchen."

„Nenn mich nicht so.", kam es wütend zurück und der Blonde fing wieder an sich zu wehren.

„Aber du hast dir sie Sache doch ausgedacht, Malfoy. Nun musst du die Suppe auch auslöffeln.", konterte Harry.

„Was heißt hier ausgedacht?", schnaubte der andere. „Die Dinger sind verdammt echt und du brichst sie mir gleich, wenn du nicht endlich absteigst."

Verblüfft bemerkte der Gryffindor, dass der Mantel des Blonden schon seit einiger Zeit heruntergerutscht war, und sich die hellen Federn gut sichtbar gegen das dunkle Gras abzeichneten. Weil er jedoch nicht aufgepasst hatte, lag er dann auf einmal auf dem Rücken und sein Gegner kroch einige Meter auf allen Vieren von ihm weg. Dort erhob sich der Blonde und betastete vorsichtig seine Flügel.

Harry überkam schon wieder dieses Gefühl, dass er vorhin schon einmal bei dem Anblick der engelhaften Gestalt verspürt hatte. Es war, als machte ihm dieser Anblick ganz ruhig und gelassen. Sein Herzschlag begann wieder langsamer zu werden und der Zorn, den er eben verspürt hatte, verebbte langsam.

Der Slytherin schlug fröstelnd die weißen Schwingen um sich und sah zu ihm herüber. „Was ist denn jetzt los? Erst schaust du mich an, als wäre ich eine Erscheinung, dann verprügelst du mich und jetzt lächelst du wieder, als wenn heute dein Geburtstag wäre. Ich werde nicht aus dir schlau, Potter. Du hast doch echt nicht alle Sinne beisammen. Und wenn ich dreimal dein blöder Schutzengel sein sollte, dir ist doch nicht zu helfen."

Dann marschierte er, seinen Umhang und den Zauberstab beiläufig vom Boden aufhebend an Harry vorbei und verschwand in Richtung des Schlosses.

Nach einer Weile erhob sich auch der schwarzhaarige Junge und schlich sich zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm. Er zog gerade noch seine Schuhe aus und fiel dann in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

-

Als Ron ihn am nächsten Morgen aus dem Bett holte, erwartete ihn ein strahlender Samstag Morgen und eines der letzten Quidditch-Spiele vor dem Winter. Gähnend überlegte er, ob er die ganze Sache wohl doch nur geträumt hatte, doch als sein Blick auf seinen Umhang fiel, der ziemlich viele Schlammflecken aufwies, war er sich sicher, zumindestens im Wald gewesen zu sein. Aber das hieß ja, dass ...

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das _musste_ er geträumt haben. Vielleicht sollte er doch mal mit Dumbledore reden. Wenn er jetzt sogar schon von Malfoy träumte, war es wirklich nicht mehr weit her mit ihm. Und als ihm der Slytherin beim Frühstück wieder komische Blicke zuwarf, war Harry gar nicht mehr wohl in seiner Haut. Er schleppte sich durch das Spiel, als hingen Bleigewichte an seinen Füßen und Gryffindor verlor das Spiel haushoch gegen Ravenclaw. Zu allem Überfluss versuchte auch noch Cho mit ihm zu reden. Da flüchtete er lieber unter die Dusche und blieb da, bis alle anderen nebst Ron gegangen waren. Er hatte sich zwar noch einige Kommentare zu seinem miesen Trainings-Stand anhören müssen, aber das war es dann auch schon gewesen. Wenigstens hackten nicht auch noch die Gryffindors auf ihm rum. Wenn er sich doch nur wieder so fühlen würde, wie in seinem Traum.

Als er ein Räuspern hörte, schrak er zusammen. Jemand stand im Umkleideraum. „Bist du endlich fertig, Potter?", hörte er Malfoys Stimme. „Ich hab nämlich keine Lust reinzukommen und dich zu holen, verstanden."

„Was willst du?", fragte Harry.

„Immer noch mit dir reden. Ich habe nachgedacht. Wir sollten und überlegen, wie wir aus der Sache wieder rauskommen. Es gefällt mir überhaupt nicht, aber anscheinend soll ich wirklich _dein_ blöder Engel sein. Ich hab´s noch mal mit den unterschiedlichsten Leuten ausprobiert, aber du scheinst der Einzige zu sein, der meine Flügel sehen kann."

Harry drehte das Wasser ab und wickelte sich in sein Handtuch. Also hatte er doch nicht geträumt. Als er in den Umkleideraum trat, lehnte der Slytherin an der Wand und spielte mit dem Saum seines Umhangs Offensichtlich fühlte er sich auch nicht sehr wohl in seiner Haut. Böse funkelten ihn die grauen Augen durch die blonden Haare hindurch an. „Nun zieh dir endlich was an. Ich will wieder unter Leute, denn wenn ich mit dir alleine bin, fühl ich mich wie ein Riesen-Truthahn."

Harry sah, dass unter dem Unhang des Blonden schon wieder weiße Federn waren. „Dann zieh den Umhang doch aus.", meinte er auf einmal. „Ich würde sie mir gerne noch mal ansehen. Nur damit ich weiß, dass ich auch wirklich wach bin."

„Bestimmt nicht.", fauchte der andere.

„Warum nicht? Ist nur fair. Ich hab schließlich auch keine Klamotten an.", grinste Harry. Seine Müdigkeit war wie weggeblasen.

Misstrauisch musterte ihn der Slytherin. „Was hast du vor, Potter? Ich hab gesagt, wir müssen zusammen arbeiten. Von mehr war nicht die Rede."

„Mehr habe ich auch gar nicht gemeint. Aber... sie sind schön. Es fühlt ich gut an, sie anzuschauen."Harry wusste nicht, wie er das Verlangen danach beschreiben sollte.

„Ok.", knurrte Malfoy widerwillig. „Aber zuerst ziehst du dir was an, verstanden? Ist ja nicht mitanzusehen, wie du dich halb totfrierst."

Schnell schlüpfte der Gryffindor in Hose und Hemd, wobei er sich immer mal vergewisserte, dass der andere auch nicht in seine Richtung sah. Die Situation war schon irgendwie komisch. Als wäre da etwas zwischen ihnen, das auftauchte, sobald sie alleine waren.

Als er fertig war, ging er langsam auf den blonden Jungen zu. „So, nun zeig!", verlangte er.

Der nahm den Umhang ab und schüttelte die weißen Schwingen ein wenig auf. „Zufrieden?"

Harry zögerte. Sollte er sagen, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Würde Malfoy ihn dann gleich wieder anschreien? Doch der andere nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. „Du willst sie mal anfassen. Hab ich recht, Potter?"

Der Gryffindor nickte und bereitwillig streckte sich ihm ein Meer aus weißen Federn entgegen. Sanft strich er darüber und fühlte, wie ein kleiner Schauer seinen Rücken hinunter rieselte. „Wundervoll.", flüsterte er und widerstand mit Mühe dem Bedürfnis, sich einfach hineinsinken zu lassen. Aber das ging nicht. Schließlich war das immer noch Malfoy. Der Junge, der ihm in den letzten Wochen...

„Warum?", fragte er leise. Als der andere nicht antwortete, wiederholte er die Frage etwas lauter. „Warum hasst du mich so sehr, Malfoy?"

„Ich... ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht, weil du einfach auf der anderen Seite stehst, Potter. Das war schon immer so. Slytherin gegen Gryffindor ist fast so alt wie Hogwarts. Und da wir beide an der Spitze stehen, musste es wohl so kommen. Wir hätten niemals Freunde werden können."

Immer noch fühlte Harry die Federn unter seinen Finger hindurch gleiten. Er spürte die unterschiedliche Beschaffenheit der starken Schwungfedern, die schützende Fläche der darüber liegenden kleineren Federn und schließlich die kleinen, weichen Flaumfeder, die hier und da etwas unordentlich aus dem Rest hervorstanden und am Ansatz der Schwingen besonders weich waren. Er fühlte, wie der Slytherin unter seinen Berührungen erzitterte.

„Wusstest du", murmelte er in den Anblick versunken, der sich ihm bot. „Dass ich fast nach Slytherin gekommen wäre. Aber ich wollte kein böser Zauberer werden, obwohl der Hut sagte, ich hätte Fähigkeiten die sich durchaus mit dem Haus Slytherin vereinbaren ließen."

„Ist nicht dein Ernst. Weiß das jemand?", kam eine leise Frage von dem Blonden, der sich jetzt mit den Armen an die Wand gestützt hatte.

„Nicht viele. Ist doch auch egal, es ist eben anders und wir sind Feinde. Was soll´s."

Der Slytherin drehte sich um und sah Harry direkt in die Augen. „Weißt du was, Potter. Ich glaube, es tut mir leid, was ich in den letzten Wochen mit dir gemacht habe. Es war so leicht und ich hatte so eine Wut auf dich, wegen dem Quidditch, wegen der Flügel, weil du meinen Vater vertrieben hast und damit meinen Weg in die Reihen von..." Er verstummte.

Dann riss er sich aus dem Blickkontakt los und fluchte leise vor sich hin. „Reiß dich zusammen, Draco. Das ist _Potter_. Daran sind nur diese verdammten Flügel schuld. Du wirst noch sentimental."

Da verblassten die weißen Schwingen plötzlich und Harry hörte Stimmen auf dem Gang. Die beiden Jungen drehten sich ertappt zur Tür um. Ron stürmte hinein und rief laut: „Hey, wo bleibst du denn? Nach der Pleite gibt uns Angelina ein Butterbier aus. Sie meinte das hebt die Moral und... Was macht _der_ denn hier?" Der rothaarige Gryffindor starrte verdutzt auf Malfoy, der sich hastig seinen Umhang über den nun wieder unbeflügelten Rücken warf.

Dann schoss er einen giftigen Blick auf Harry ab und zischte: „Wir sehen uns, Potter.", und rauschte aus der Tür.

„Was _macht_ der hier?", wiederholte Ron seine Frage.

„Nichts. Wir hatten nur was zu besprechen. Alles in Ordnung.", versuchte Harry seinen misstrauischen Freund zu beruhigen.

„Na wie du meinst, Harry. Du bist alt genug um zu wissen, was du tust.", gab der zweifelnd zurück.

„Oh Ron, du hörst dich schon an wie Hermine. Lass uns lieber sehen, dass wir noch was von dem Bier abkriegen."Und fröhlich lachend griff er den Rothaarigen am Arm und zog in zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum hinauf.

Wenn er nur wüsste, warum er sich so gut fühlte. Hatte das tatsächlich was mit Malfoy zu tun? Vielleicht hatte er ja doch nicht „der Welt schlechtesten Schutzengel"erwischt.


	13. Gedankenspiele

**Gedankenspiele**

Er starrte in die Teetasse, die vor ihm stand und in der sich langsam ein widerlicher Belag auf dem längst kalten Inhalt bildete. Neben ihm saß Zabini und müllte ihn mit irgendwelchem Gequatsche über Quidditch voll. Als wenn Draco nicht andere Sorgen gehabt hätte.

„Und wenn du dann dem dämlichen Potter, den Schnatz vor der Nase wegfängst, haben wir den Hauspokal in der Tasche. Sollte nicht so schwer sein, so schlecht, wie der im Moment ist.", beendete der andere Junge gerade seinen Monolog. „Hey, hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?"

„Nein.", gab Draco zurück. Der sollte ihn endlich in Ruhe lassen. „Und nerv mich nicht mit Potter." Finster blickte er zum Gryffindor-Tisch hinüber. Dort saß der Schwarzhaarige und frühstückte. Es schien ihm wieder schlechter zu gehen, denn er saß schweigend zwischen seinen Mitschülern, als wäre am Samstag überhaupt nichts passiert.

„Wieso bist du denn so schlecht drauf?", fragte Pansy von seiner anderen Seite. Sie versuchte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Das verstehst du nicht, also verrenk dir nicht dein Spatzenhirn.", knurrte Draco und blickte wieder in seine Tasse, als sei es das Interessanteste, das es in der Großen Halle zu sehen gab.

„Lass deine schlechte Laune nicht an uns aus, Malfoy.", gab Zabini auf einem Brötchen kauend zurück. „Dafür hast du Potter. Guck mal, er scheint gerade zu darauf zu warten, dass du dich wieder seiner annimmst. Hast du schon geplant, was du als nächstes mit ihm anstellst?"

„Nein, verdammt.", gab der Blonde patzig zurück. Er hatte den fragenden Blick des Gryffindors auch bemerkt.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir..."

Weiter kam der andere Schüler nicht, denn Draco drehte sich mit einem Ruck zu ihm um und packte ihn am Kragen.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu. Die Sache mit Potter ist erstmal gestorben und jeder, der ihn anrührt, bekommt eine persönliche Lektion in Sachen Schmerz von mir. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt."Dann sah er sich am Tisch um. Fast alle Slytherins hatten sich umgedreht und auch die Ravenclaws nebenan, warfen teilweise interessierte Blicke zu ihm herüber.

Er ließ Zabini los, sprang auf und verließ fluchtartig die Halle. Erstmal weg von hier. Die machten ihn alle ganz krank. Gab es denn nichts Wichtigeres als Potter? Jedes Mal wenn er den Namen hörte, musste er and die Szene vor drei Tagen denke. War wohl total verblödet gewesen zu glauben, sie könnten zusammen irgendwie das Problem lösen, dass eigentlich nur ihn betraf.

Und dann diese Entschuldigung. _Er _hatte sich bei _Potter_ entschuldigt. Und das Schlimmste war, das er es in dem Moment auch wirklich so gemeint hatte. Vor ihm hatte nur ein Junge gestanden, der nichts Besonderes war. Einfach nur jemand, der nicht genau wusste, wo sein Platz im Leben war und der in eine Rolle geschlüpft zu sein schien, die ihm über den Kopf gewachsen war.

Genau wie Draco selber.

Von Geburt her festgenagelt auf etwas, das man sich nicht aussuchte. Man war es eben und Schluss. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass er eigentlich überhaupt nichts von dem Gryffindor wusste. Außer vielleicht den Sachen, vor denen der andere Angst hatte, die ihm peinlich waren und die Draco bisher hemmungslos ausgenutzt hatte. Warum fiel ihm das jetzt so schwer?

„Scheiße!", murmelte er. Unwillkürlich hatte er sich auf den Weg in den Kerker gemacht und stand nun vor dem Eingang der Slytherin-Räume. Eigentlich sollte er seine Sachen holen und zu Snapes Unterricht gehen. Aber ihm war nicht danach. Dabei waren das immer seine Lieblings-Stunden gewesen. Hauptsächlich jedoch, weil er dabei seinem Erzfeind beim Verlieren zusehen konnte. Als der Lehrer in der letzten Stunde mal wieder auf dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen herumgehackt hatte, war der Blick des Gryffindor zu Draco geschweift. Fast, als hätte er sich Hilfe von ihm erhofft.

Was dachte Potter eigentlich?

Dass sie jetzt Freunde waren?

Dieser Gedanke war absurd, auch wenn Draco nicht leugnen konnte, dass da etwas zwischen ihnen war, dass es ihm schwer machte, den anderen noch so zu sehen, wie früher.

Wieder spielte sich die Szene im Umkleideraum vor seinen Augen ab, während er langsam durch die dunklen Gewölbe unter Hogwarts lief. Seinen Umhang hatte er mittlerweile abgelegt, damit sich die Flügel frei entfalten konnten.

Er war dort hingegangen in der Hoffnung, dass Potter eine seiner ach so berühmten Ideen hatte. Da es niemand sonst gab, den Draco hätte fragen könne, schien es logisch. Doch dann war der schwarzhaarige Junge aus der Dusche getreten, nur in ein Handtuch gehüllt. Er hatte so verletzlich ausgesehen.

Draco hatte es nicht sehen wollen. Hatte den Blick gesenkt und den Impuls unterdrückt, der in ihm gewachsen war. Dann die schüchterne Frage und er hatte nach einem kurzen Kampf mit sich selber nachgegeben, hatte Potter die Flügel berühren lassen.

Bei der Erinnerung zog sich ihm der Magen zusammen.

Es war schrecklich gewesen. Er hatte sich so ausgeliefert gefühlt und trotzdem die sanften Berührungen genossen. Oder vielleicht eher die Gewissheit, dass der andere sich dadurch besser fühlte. Das Gefühl , es dem Gryffindor zu schulden. Und das Gefühl, einzigartig und jemandem wirklich wichtig zu sein.

War _er_ Potter wichtig?

War der Gryffindor _ihm_ wichtig?

Alles dies waren Sachen gewesen, mit denen sich der Slytherin bis jetzt noch nie beschäftigte hatte. Für ihn waren andere Dinge wichtig gewesen. Bis jetzt...

Er blieb stehen um sich der Fragestellung richtig bewusst zu werden. Vor allem der Antwort, die unerfreulicherweise „Ja"lautete. Doch es stimmte. Ein Leben ohne den anderen hätte große Lücken aufgewiesen. Wen hätte er sich zu seinem... er lachte über seine eigene Formulierung... „Lieblingsfeind"... wählen sollen, wenn nicht den berühmtesten Schüler des Hauses Gryffindor.

„Man wächst mit seinen Herausforderungen. Deine Herausforderung ist es, besser als dieser Bastard zu sein, hast du mich verstanden Draco?", hatte sein Vater ihm einmal gesagt. Der Mann hatte das bitterernst gemeint und nie damit zurückgehalten, Draco spüren zu lassen, wenn Lucius Malfoy etwas ernst meinte. Teilweise waren diese Beweise alles andere als angenehm gewesen.

Eine andere Szene fiel ihm ein, er wider einmal entnervt hatte aufgeben wollen. Es war irgendetwas Hirnverbranntes gewesen, dass er nicht hinbekommen hatte, von dem er aber wusste, das Potter es konnte. Was war es noch? Ach ja, der Patronus-Zauber. Draco hatte von den „überragenden Leistungen"des Gryffindors bei seiner ZAG-Prüfung gehört und hatte daraufhin versucht, ebenfalls einen Patronus zu beschwören. Doch es war ihm nicht geglückt.

„Jetzt bin ich auch so was, wie ein Patronus.", lachte er leise. „Einer mit dummen, weißen Flügeln. Wahrscheinlich der schlechteste Beschützer, den man sich nur wünschen kann. Potter, du bist eigentlich ein armes Schwein. Keine Familie, keinen Stil und einen Schutzengel, der dich in den Wahnsinn treibt. Wenn es nicht so traurig wäre, könnte ich mich darüber kaputtlachen."

Dann drehte er um und beeilte sich doch noch einigermaßen rechtzeitig zur Zaubertrank-Stunde zu erscheinen. Man wusste ja nie, wie sein Hauslehrer gerade drauf war.

Als er die Tür zu dem Kerkerraum öffnete, hörte er, wie Snape gerade verkündete: „Da Sie ja so unglaublich talentiert für Zaubertränke sind, Mister Potter, werden sie heute also alleine arbeiten. Sie gehen vorne an meinen Tisch."

Der Lehrer hob den Kopf, als er das Türgeräusch vernahm. „Mister Malfoy, Sie kommen doch noch. Ist ja überaus reizend. Dann werde Sie mit Potter arbeiten. Aber lassen Sie sich nicht einfallen, das zur Gewohnheit werden zu lassen."

Grinsend setzte sich Draco neben den Gryffindor. „Was meint er denn? Das Zuspätkommen oder das Zusammenarbeiten mit dir?"

Ungläubig sah der schwarzhaarige Junge ihn an. „Du redest mit mir? Ich dachte..."

„Denken war noch nie deine Stärke, Potter. Vor allem nicht in Zaubertränke. Also mach lieber, was ich dir sage, dann kommen wir hier einigermaßen heil raus."Damit fing Draco an, die Zutaten von der Tafel abzuschreiben. Ein Seufzen neben sich und der andere tat es ihm gleich.

Sie arbeiteten mehr oder weniger schweigend. Kurze Sätze wie: „Gib mir mal den Baldrian!"oder „Nicht so schnell rühren.", bestimmten ihre Unterhaltung. Es klappte ganz gut, wenn man mal davon absah, dass Potter die ganze Zeit immer wieder zu Snape rüberstarrte.

„Wenn du nicht dauernd hingucken würdest, kämen wir schneller voran.", knurrte Draco ungehalten.

„Aber er guckt doch auch. Ich spüre das. Es macht mich ganz nervös.", ärgerte sich der Gryffindor.

„Du musst dir mal ein dickeres Fell zulegen, Potter.", spottete der Blonde und gab noch schnell die letzte Zutat in den Trank. „Professor Snape, wir sind fertig."

Der Lehrer kehrte zu seinen Tisch zurück, sah in den Kessel, prüfte Farbe und Geruch des Tranks. „Wir werden ihn testen.", sagte er hinterhältig lächelnd. „Trinken Sie davon."

Die beiden Jungen sahen sich an. Es handelte sich um leichten Schlaftrunk, der einige Stunden tiefen Schlafs zur Folge haben würde.

Potter wurde unvorsichtig. „Aber wenn wir ihn nehmen, versäumen wir den heutigen Unterricht."

Snapes Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Das ist richtig, wie unüberlegt von mir. Dann sollte ihn besser nur einer nehmen. Wollen Sie wohl so freundlich sein, Mister Potter."

Ohne zu überlegen sagte Draco: „Ich nehme ihn."

Snape und Potter sahen ihn an. Es war schwer zu sagen, wer überraschter war. Doch der Lehrer fing sich schneller. „Wie Sie wollen, Mister Malfoy. Ich schreibe ihnen eine Entschuldigung. Aber wenn sie wollen, können sie ihn sich auch heute Abend abholen."

„Das wäre mir lieb. Wir haben gleich Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Ein Fach, in dem man nicht fehlen sollte.", gab der Slytherin möglichst emotionslos zurück.

„Heute Abend um acht, Mister Malfoy. Sie können jetzt gehen.", und mit einem Seitenblick auf den Gryffindor fügte er hinzu. „Aber Potter bleibt. Sie werden den Dreck noch aufräumen, den sie auf meinem Pult hinterlassen haben."

Draco sah, dass der schwarzhaarige Junge den Mund öffnete um zu protestieren. Unmerklich schüttelte er den Kopf. „Übertreib es nicht, Potter.", dachte er. „Ich hab dir heute einmal deinen Hals gerettet. Das reicht."Tatsächlich machte sich der Junge an die Arbeit, während der Blonde den Klassenraum verließ. Kurz bevor er aus der Tür trat, traf ihn ein dankbarer Blick. Das Gefühl, dass dieser Blick hinterließ, war nicht nur unangenehm.

Auf dem Weg zur nächsten Klasse, verweilten Dracos Gedanken schon wieder bei dem Gryffindor und den Vorgängen der letzten Wochen. Seit sie sich kannte, war das das erste Mal, dass er und nicht Potter als Sieger aus ihren Begegnungen hervorgegangen war. Warum war er auf einmal so...hilflos? Ein besseres Wort hatte der Slytherin im Moment nicht dafür.

Warum war es für Potter so schlimm, dass ein paar Menschen gestorben waren? Sicher, er hatte einige Menschen verloren, die er wohl geliebt hatte. Aber deswegen warf man doch nicht sein eigenes Leben fast weg. Er hatte doch Freunde. Ein abfälliger Ausdruck erschien auf dem Gesicht des Slytherins.

Potter sollte eigentlich Haltung zeigen und sich nicht so hängen lassen. Jemand sollte ihm das mal sagen. War ja nicht auszuhalten, wie er durch die Gegend schlich.

Er fluchte leise vor sich hin.

Ein schöner Malfoy war er, dass er sich Gedanken um das Seelenheil seines Erzfeindes machte.

Und alle nur wegen ein paar weißer Federn.


	14. Streit

**Streit**

Ron, Hermine und Harry saßen im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum bei den Hausaufgaben, aber Harry konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab und er kaute nachdenklich an seiner Feder. Jetzt ungefähr würde Malfoy sich den Schlaftrunk abholen. Warum hatte der Slytherin ihm geholfen?

Da stieß Hermine ihn an. „Hey, Harry. Du schreibst ja gar nicht. Warum _versuchst_ du nicht wenigstens mal dich ein bisschen zusammenzureißen. So wird dein Aufsatz für Professor Sprout nie fertig."Er konnte dem Mädchen ja aber schlecht erklären, dass ihn die Aufgabe ausgerechnet etwas über die „Engelstrompete"zu schreiben, nicht unbedingt von seinem Problem mit Malfoy ablenkte.

Doch Hermine dachte gar nicht daran, ihren Redefluss von Harrys traurigem Blick unterbrechen zu lassen. „Es reicht wirklich, Harry. Die ganze Zeit bist du dermaßen mies drauf, dass es nicht auszuhalten ist. Es haben auch andere Sirius gerne gehabt. Rede mit uns darüber oder lass es, aber lass uns nicht die ganze Zeit darunter leiden."

„Aber Hermine, es geht doch gar nicht um..."Doch er kam nicht weit.

„Ach nein, was ist es denn dann? Voldemort? Wir haben alle Angst. Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"Das Mädchen verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Professor Dumbledore hat auch gesagt..."

Jetzt war es Harry der sie unterbrach. „Was habt ihr denn mir dem Schulleiter über mich zu reden?", fragte er hitzig. „Ich bin kein kleines Kind. Mir braucht nicht die ganze Zeit jemand nachzulaufen. Ich werde schon nicht vom Astronomie-Turm springen, nur weil ich ein paar Albträume habe, die mich jede Nacht aus dem Schlaf reißen. Oder weil mich ganz Slytherin nebst dem geehrten Professor Snape als Fußabtreter benutzt, während meine „Freunde"daneben sitzen. Oder weil ich der bin, der irgendwann mal die Welt retten soll, obwohl ich überhaupt keine Ahnung habe, wie ich das anstellen soll."

Die beiden anderen Gryffindors sahen ihn erschreckt an. Er ließ sich wieder auf den Sessel fallen, aus dem er gerade aufgesprungen war. „Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte er tonlos. „Ich weiß doch auch nicht, was mit mir los ist. Irgendwie entgleitet mir das alles. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wo mir der Kopf steht. Und dann noch die Sache mit Malfoy..."Er hatte sich soweit durchgerungen, seinen Freunden von der Sache zu erzählen Sie würden es verstehen.

Ron mischte sich ein. „Also wegen dem brauchst du dir ja nun wirklich keine Gedanken zu machen. Dem Kerl bist du doch haushoch überlegen. Wenn du vielleicht noch ein bisschen mehr trainierst, solltest er eigentlich kein..."

„RON!", schrie Harry nun wieder. „Ich rede NICHT von Quidditch. Warum weiß angeblich jeder, was mit mir los ist, nur ich nicht?"

Hermine sah ihn enttäuscht an. „Ich hatte gedacht, wir sind deine Freunde. Wir wollen dir doch nur helfen."

„TUT ihr aber nicht. Ihr redet immer nur dumm rum, dass es alles nicht so schlimm ist. Ist es aber."

Hermine stand auf. „Ich weiß auch nicht mehr, was ich mit dir machen soll, aber beleidigen lasse ich mich nicht von dir. Du hast echt nen Knall, Harry Potter."Dann rauschte sie aus dem Raum.

Unsicher warf der schwarzhaarige Junge einen Blick auf Ron. Der saß immer noch auf seinem Stuhl und sah abwechselnd Harry und die Tür, durch die Hermine so eben verschwunden war, an. „Schau nicht so, Harry. Das macht mir Angst.", klagte er dann. Unwohl rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl umher.

„Ich wüsste nur gerne, was du von der Sache denkst, Ron. Du bist mein bester Freund, ich kann doch auf dich zählen, oder?"

„Naja...", antwortete der Rothaarige gedehnt. „Irgendwie versteh ich nicht, wo dein Problem ist. Immerhin sind wir hier doch erstmal sicher. V-Voldemort wird ja sicher nicht gleich morgen hier vor der Tür stehen. Und das mit Malfoy hat dir doch früher auch nicht so viel ausgemacht."Er verstummte. Seine hellen Augen sahen Harry offen und ehrlich an.

Harry selbst senkte den Blick. Wie konnte er so zu seinen Freunden sein Er war ja so erbärmlich. Sie hatten Recht, wenn sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollten. Konnte ihn denn keiner verstehen? War er wirklich verrückt?

„Ich geh noch ein bisschen spazieren.", murmelte er. Schlafen würde er doch nicht können. Irgendwie verstand er ja, dass Hermine sauer war. Er verhielt sich wirklich unmöglich. Er musste stark sein.

„Ja, weil es die Welt so von dir erwartet.", rief eine kleine, hämische Stimme aus seinem Inneren ihm zu. „Die haben es ja auch einfach. Sie sind nicht an deiner Stelle. Und sie können ihr Leben so gestalten, wie sie wollen."

Er ging noch kurz seinen Tarnumhang holen, denn inzwischen war es schon Zeit für die Nachtruhe. Dann verließ er ohne auf das verräterische Türöffnen zu achten den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ziellos wanderte er durch das Schloss, rannte einmal fast in Professor McGonagall rein und kam dann schließlich in einen abgelegeneren Teil des Schlosses. Ihm fiel ein, dass Lupin hier irgendwo sein Büro hatte. Als er ein paar Treppen hinab gegangen war, erinnerte er sich wieder und fand die kleine Tür schnell. Sein Klopfen wurde mit einem leisen „Herein!" beantwortet und nachdem er den Tarnumhang abgenommen hatte, trat er ein.

Der Lehrer saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schien zu arbeiten. „Oh, Hallo Harry. Tut mir leid, dass es hier so unordentlich ist, aber seit letztens ist ne Menge liegen geblieben. Tonks hat ein ziemliches Chaos in meinen Unterlagen hinterlassen. Jetzt bin ich dabei alles aufzuarbeiten."Er lächelte. „Aber setzt dich doch, für eine schnelle Tasse Tee habe ich sicher Zeit. Auch wenn du natürlich eigentlich schon im Bett sein solltest. Es ist schon ziemlich spät."

Harry überlegte. Warum seit letztens... Ach ja. Vollmond. Er hatte über sein Erlebnis das kleine „Handicap"seines Lehrers ganz vergessen. Nun sah er auch, dass der Mann schlecht aussah. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen und er hatte eine blasse ungesunde Gesichtfarbe. Strähniges Haar, das seit einigen Tage nicht gewaschen zu sein schien rundete das Bild ab.

Doch Lupin stand auf und brachte Harry eine Tasse goldgelben Tees und sah ihn freundlich an. „Wo drückt denn der Schuh? Ich sehe doch, dass du was auf dem Herzen hast, Harry."

„Nein, Professor. Alles in Ordnung.", log Harry und trank schnell einen Schluck der noch viel zu heißen Tees. Der Schmerz riss ihn ein wenig aus seiner Betäubung, die er seit dem Streit verspürte. Wie sollte er den Lehrer noch weiter belasten, der ja offenkundig genug eigene Probleme hatte. Er sah, dass der andere ihm nicht glaubte, es aber dabei bewenden ließ. Stattdessen fragte Lupin:

„Wie macht sich Tonks denn eigentlich so? Hat sie Schwierigkeiten mit den Slytherins?"

„Es geht so. Sie ist eigentlich ganz gut, aber ein bisschen weich für die oberen Klassen. _Ihr_ Unterricht war besser."

„So was solltest du nicht sagen, Harry. Tonks gibt sich bestimmt viel Mühe und ich hatte bei euch den Vorteil, dass ihr Vieles noch nicht kanntet. Euch noch zu unterrichten ist schwer, weil ihr so viel von dem interessanten Stoffen schon hattet."Ein Leuchten ging jedoch über das Gesicht des Lehrers und strafte seine Worte Lügen. Offensichtlich freute er sich über das Lob.

Wieder nahm Harry einen Schluck Tee. Sein Hals war schon ganz rau, aber es fühlte sich irgendwie gut an. Mal was anderes als immer nur diese innere Kälte. Sein Gegenüber musterte ihn. Er hätte zu gerne gewusst, was in dem Kopf des Lehrers vorging.

„Es ist nicht leicht, nicht wahr, Harry.", vernahm er eine Frage des Lehrers. Zu sehr auf das Gefühl konzentriert, dass er verspürte, schrak der Gryffindor hoch und ließ die Tasse fallen. Das heiße Getränk durchnässte seine Hose und die Tasse zerbrach auf dem Boden instinktiv bückte sich Harry danach und schrie dann erschreckt auf. Rotes Blut tropfte von seinem Finger.

„Lass mal sehen."Lupin nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand. „Das haben wir gleich."Er murmelte einen Zauberspruch und der Schnitt schloss sich. „Du solltest vorsichtiger sein.", schimpfte er spielerisch. „Die Welt braucht dich noch. Wenn du jetzt an einer Tasse Tee stirbst, sehe ich schwarz für unsere Zukunft."

„Ja, klar. Tut mir leid um die Tasse.", murmelte der Gryffindor.

„Keine Ursache.", beruhigte ihn der Lehrer. „Aber du solltest jetzt besser in deinen Schlafsaal zurückkehren. Ich bin schließlich Lehrer und kann es eigentlich nicht verantworten, dass du dich hier mitten in der Nacht herumtreibst."

„Ja, Professor. Ist gut, ich sollte wirklich schlafen gehen.", seufzte Harry und stand auf. „Machen sie auch nicht mehr so lange. Sie sehen auch aus, als könnten Sie ein wenig Schlaf vertragen."

„Oh, ich erwarte noch Besuch von Professor Snape. Schon alleine deshalb muss ich dich leider bitten zu gehen. Er wäre sicherlich nicht erfreut dich hier zu sehen."

„Snape ist _nie_ erfreut mich zu sehen.", gab Harry grob zurück.

„Du musst ihn verstehen, Harry. Es..."

Weiter kam Professor Lupin nicht, denn Harry war schon aufgestanden. „Aber Sie haben Recht, ich sollte hier nicht länger bleiben und sie in Schwierigkeiten bringen, Professor. Gute Nacht."Dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.

Aber er war viel zu aufgebracht. Jetzt sollte er auch noch Verständnis für Snape haben. Ja klar, verstand er es. Aber_ ihn_ verstand offensichtlich keiner. Niemand konnte die Leere verstehen, die Sirius hinterlassen hatte und die Wut, seinem Schicksal so einfach ausgeliefert zu sein, ohne es verändern zu können.

Jetzt gab es keinen mehr, zu dem er hätte gehen können. Mit einem Mal fühlte sich Harry ziemlich allein gelassen. Wenn er doch nur...

Eine Sehnsucht nach etwas ganz bestimmten überkam ihn.

Etwas, das er nicht bekommen konnte.

Etwas, das sich momentan im Kerker befand.

Ob er es wagen sollte?

Vielleicht war es das Risiko wert.


	15. Kaminstunde

**Kaminstunde**

Draco lachte zufrieden in sich hinein. Gegenüber auf dem Bett lag Zabini und schnarchte leise vor sich hin. Es war doch ziemlich praktisch, wenn einen der Lehrer so mochte. Denn Snape hatte nicht darauf bestanden, dass er den Schlaftrank selber nahm. Als Draco ihm angeboten hatte, ihm einen Mitschüler zu verabreichen, war er einverstanden gewesen und hatte sich nach einer Inspektion des schlafenden Zabinis zu einer guten Note hinreißen lassen, die der Slytherin auch darauf zurückführte, dass der Lehrer über einen ähnlichen Humor verfügte wie Draco selber.

Als Snape gegangen war und Draco sich auch von Pansy befreit hatte, war er endlich wieder einmal alleine. Doch leider schienen die Flügel zu wissen, dass Zabini nicht aufwachen konnte und hatten sich ebenfalls entschlossen zu erscheinen. Eigentlich was es seine Hoffnung gewesen, dass sie wie sonst auch verschwanden, wenn jemand im Raum war. Da der anwesende Schüler aber schlief, tauchten sie auf. Wie jede Nacht. Seit wie lange schon?

Wochen?

Monaten?

Seufzend richtete sicher der blonde Junge auf seinem Bett in eine halbliegende Position auf. Inzwischen war es einigermaßen erträglich auch auf der Seite, statt immer nur auf dem Bauch zu schlafen. Trotzdem tat ihm sein Rücken weh. Manchmal wenn sie nachts verschwanden, wusste er, dass Zabini wach war. Er hörte, wie sich die Atemgeräusche veränderten und der andere sich im Bett herumwälzte.

Früher hatte Draco wie ein Stein geschlafen, da war ihm so etwas nicht aufgefallen. Aber jetzt? Nicht, dass es ihn besonders interessiert hätte, was den anderen aus dem Schlaf riss, aber er registrierte es. War gezwungen es zu registrieren. Doch heute, würde er gut schlafen. Also hatte ihm Draco fast einen Gefallen getan. Der Gedanke ernüchterte ihn. Wie verblödet war er eigentlich schon. So ein Fehler wäre ihm früher nicht passiert.

Missmutig erhob sich der Slytherin und begab sich an seinen neuen Lieblingsplatz vor dem Kamin. Die Wärme tat immer wieder gut. Tief atmetet er ein und aus. Doch dann störte etwas die Ruhe. Ein kalter Luftzug wehte durch die halb offene Tür und er hörte die Stimmen einiger Nachzügler, die offensichtlich von Filch erwischt und in ihren Schlafsaal verwiesen worden waren und sich nun über ihre Strafe beschwerten. Aber die Tür war eigentlich zu gewesen.

Er stand auf und schloss sie wieder. Als er sich umdrehte musterte er misstrauisch den Raum, konnte aber nichts entdecken, also kniete er sich wieder vor den Kamin und öffnete die Flügel. Doch das Gefühl, dass er in seinem Inneren hatte, wich nicht, sondern nahm im Gegenteil noch zu. Ihm war, als wäre noch jemand im Raum und zwar:

„Potter?"

Er hatte die Frage leise und aufs Geratewohl in den Raum schweben lassen und war sehr erstaunt, als er tatsächlich eine Antwort bekam.

„Ja?"

Draco riss die Augen auf. „Wo bist du?"

„Hier drüben. Aber ich wollte dich nicht stören. Soll ich wieder gehen?", kam die Stimme aus der Gegend seines Bettes.

„Warum kann ich dich nicht sehen?", fragte der Slytherin. Komischerweise war er nicht beunruhigt.

„Tarnumhang.", war die verblüffend einfache Antwort und der Gryffindor gab seine Verkleidung auf und zog den Umhang von seinem Kopf. „So besser?"

„Besser, Potter?", schnappte Draco und schnaubte verächtlich. „Du sitzt mitten in der Nacht in meinem Schlafzimmer und fragst mich, ob das in Ordnung ist. Du hast doch bessere Nerven, als ich dir zugetraut habe. "Er ließ sich wieder auf seine Fersen sinken und schüttelte ärgerlich die weißen Schwingen.

Der Schwarzhaarige stand auf und kam näher, doch Draco sah nicht hin. Er kannte inzwischen die Wirkung dieses Anblicks. Fast konnte er es körperlich spüren, wie der andere ihn ansah. So voller Verlangen.

Nein, berichtigte er sich. Nicht Draco sah er an, sondern seine Flügel. Oder nicht? Unvorsichtig hob er doch den Blick. Der Junge stand mitten im Raum. Er wirkte irgendwie verloren. Schnell senkte er den Blick wieder.

„Darf ich?", kam eine leise Frage von dem Gryffindor. Draco nickte und der andere ließ sich in die gleiche Position sinken wie der Slytherin, nur dass er ihm gegenüber saß.

„Warum sitzt du hier und schläfst nicht? Ich dachte Snape wollte..."

„Ich habe so meine Beziehungen.", gab Draco lässig zurück und nickte zu Zabinis Bett hinüber. „Dort kannst du dich aber überzeugen, dass er trotzdem gewirkt hat."

„Aber warum sitzt du hier?", wiederholte der Gryffindor.

„Bist du so dusselig, Potter oder tust du nur so? Es ist nicht besonders bequem mit diesen Teilen zu schlafen."Ärgerlich raschelte Draco mit den Flügeln.

„Das tut mir leid."

„Schon gut.", brummte er widerwillig. „Ist ja nur deine Schuld, dass ich Rückenschmerzen habe. Ich hab mich schon fast dran gewöhnt."

„Soll ich mal...naja"

Potter rutschte auf den Knien rum, so dass Draco doch aufsah. Seinen Blick schien der andere als Interesse zu deuten und sprach weiter.

„Mal schauen, ob ich da was machen kann?"

„Bitte, wenn du meinst.", sagte der Slytherin möglichst gleichgültig. Als der Gryffindor aufstand, um ihn herumging und er dann dessen Hände auf seinem Rücken spürte, wurde ihm klar, dass der andere nicht von einem Zauber gesprochen hatte.

„Aber...", wollte er noch widersprechen, doch dann entspannte er sich unter den Bewegungen. Ihm war klar, dass der andere es nicht nur machte, um ihm einen Gefallen zu tun, sondern auch, weil er es wollte. Denn Draco fühlte, dass die Berührungen auch immer wieder zu den Flügeln huschten und sanft über die Federn strichen.

„Ich bin doch kein Streichelzoo oder deine Eule, Potter.", protestierte er matt, aber dann schwieg er einfach. Egal, dass das Potter war. Es tat einfach gut. Zu gut, um es zu beenden.

Minuten vergingen in stiller Eintracht, wie sie Draco noch nie mit jemandem erlebt hatte. Auch wenn das der von ihm immer so verhasste Gryffindor war, verstand er etwas von dem, was er da tat. Wohlig rekelte sich der Blonde ein bisschen und stützte die Hände auf dem Boden ab um die nun kräftigeren Bewegungen abzustützen. „Woher kannst du so was, Potter?", brach er schließlich das Schweigen.

„Sirius hat es mir gezeigt. In der Zeit, als ich bei ihm war. Er war auch ziemlich ausgelaugt von seiner Zeit in Askaban. Ist nicht besonders bequem da."Die Stimme des Jungen zitterte.

„Was ist?", fragte Draco. Nicht dass es ihn kümmerte. Nein, nein. Aber fragen konnte man ja mal.

„Nichts.", war die wenig überzeugende Antwort. Also neigte er den Kopf nach hinten und sah den anderen an. In dessen Augen glitzerten Tränen. Der würde doch nicht...

„Heulst du jetzt?"

Der Angesprochene fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Nein, alles in Ordnung."

Draco fühlte schon wieder das Drängen der weißen Schwingen. Er wollte nicht tun, wozu sie ihm rieten. Alles in ihm sträubte sich und doch bewegte er sich, faltete kurz die Flügel zusammen und drehte sich auf den Knien zu dem anderen Jungen herum, so dass er ihm nun wieder gegenüber saß. Seine Hand bewegte sich zu dem traurigen Gesicht und er fing eine einzelne Träne auf, die einsam die blasse Wange hinunterrollte.

Als hätte er mit dieser Bewegung einen Bann gebrochen fing der Gryffindor an zu schluchzen und Draco tat, was die Flügel verlangten Er zog den Jungen zu sich heran, legte dessen Kopf au seine Oberschenkel und begann sanft über die schwarzen, zerzausten Haare zu streichen.

Der andere rückte jetzt näher und schlang seine Arme um Draco, so dass er tief in dessen Schoss lag. Schützend breitete er die Flügel über dem bebenden Körper aus und fuhr mit seinen Händen über den verschwitzten Rücken. „Ist ja gut. Lass es raus. Wenn du immer nur alles in dich hineinfrisst, wirst du krank."

Innerlich verdrehte er die Augen. Hatte er das wirklich gesagt. Das gab es ja gar nicht. Und doch war ihm auch das ernst. Ebenso wie seine Entschuldigung an den Gryffindor, kam es gleichzeitig von außen und war doch Teil seines Selbst.

Minutenlang nässten Bäche von heißen Tränen seine Beine in der dünnen Schlafanzughose. Unter anderen Umständen eine höchstpeinlich Situation, war es jetzt etwas, dass Draco als höchst befriedigend empfand. Nicht der Umstand, dass er klatschnass wurde, aber die Tatasche, dass er dem anderen Trost spenden konnte. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, dass ebenso wie das Kaminfeuer eine Wärme in ihm aufsteigen ließ, die ihm fremd war.

Endlich beruhigte sich der andere wieder. Mit geröteten Augen kam er aus der Umarmung hoch und sah den Blonden verlegen an. „Tut mir Leid, ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los ist. Ich gehe den ganzen Tag schon allen auf den Wecker."

„Das wundert mich nicht, Potter. Ich würde mir auch auf den Wecker gehen, wenn ich du wäre.", scherzte Draco. Da er dem Drängen der Flügel nachgekommen war, war es kleiner geworden und er konnte wieder freier reden. „Du läufst ja auch den ganzen Tag mit einer steinerweichenden Miene herum, dass da Gebäude schon schwankt."

Beschämt wand der andere Junge das Gesicht ab. „Ich kann ja gehen."

„Nein, du wirst bleiben und dir jetzt mal was von mir anhören.", befahl Draco streng und sicherte sich so Potters volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich will, dass du wieder so wirst, wie früher, hast du mich verstanden?"

Der andere schüttelte unverständig den Kopf. „Warum?"

„Weil ich den alten Potter besser ärgern konnte. Der alte Potter war schlagfertig, er war besser drauf und vor allem war er ein würdiger Gegner und nicht so eine Flasche wie du.", Draco verzog genervt das Gesicht. „Sieh dich doch mal an! Du bist nur noch ein Schatten deiner selbst. Ändere das gefälligst. Geh zu deinen Freunden, heul denen die Ohren voll und häng dich an den Rockzipfel von Dumbledore und Lupin. Das hast du doch früher auch immer gemacht."

„Aber früher, ist mir das alles auch noch nicht so sinnlos vorgekommen.", flüsterte der Gryffindor. Draco sah, dass ihm schon wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Er nahm seine Hand und der Junge redete leise weiter.

„Ich hatte noch Hoffnung, dass es irgendwann vorbei ist, aber es wurde immer schlimmer. Immer noch lebe ich bei den Dursleys. Ein Ende ist nicht anzusehen. Snape hasst mich und macht mir hier das Leben zur Hölle. Mein Pate ist tot und somit wieder eine Brücke hinter mir zusammengebrochen. Ron versteht nicht, was mich so bedrückt und Hermine ist sauer, weil ich sie angeschrieen habe."

„Du hast das Schlammblut angeschrieen?", grinste der Slytherin. Diese Vorstellung erschien ihm höchst amüsant.

„Draco! Sei nicht so gemein.", kam es wütend von seinem Gegenüber zurück, das ihm nun die Hand wieder entzog.

„Erstens _bin_ ich gemein und zweitens: Wer hat dir erlaubt mich Draco zu nennen?", fauchte er.

Potter sah ihn an, als wäre er so eben vom Himmel gefallen. „Aber ich dachte..."

„Na siehst du, das kommt dabei heraus. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst das Denken lieber lassen. Manchmal kann man auch zu viel denken, weißt du das, Potter?"

„Vielleicht sollte ich dann besser wieder gehen.", murmelte der andere und wollte schon aufstehen, doch Draco hielt ihn zurück.

„Wenn du willst", bot er versöhnlich an, „kannst du auch noch ein bisschen bleiben. Zabini schläft noch eine Weile und für die nasse Hose, hab ich noch was gut bei dir. "Er wies anklagend auf seine Beine und der Gryffindor wurde ziemlich rot um die Nase.

„Was willst du, _Malfoy_?", fragte er geknickt.

„Ich kann alles von dir verlangen, Potter?", versicherte der Slytherin sich.

„Ja, was du willst.", wisperte der Schwarzhaarige tonlos. Ihm mussten tausende schlimme Dinge durch den Kopf gehen.

„Eine Behandlung gegen Rückenschmerzen.", verlangte der Blonde. „Du hast da noch eine ganze Menge zu tun. Also fang lieber gleich an."

Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihn ungläubig an, lachte dann und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist und bleibst eine hinterlistige Schlange."

„Danke für das Kompliment.", schnurrte Draco und genoss seine eingeforderte Belohnung.


	16. Süchtig

**Süchtig**

Immer wieder glitten Harrys Hände mit kraftvollen Bewegungen über den entblößten Rücken, fuhren über blasse Haut und weiße Federn. Eine monotone, anstrengende aber auch befriedigende Arbeit. Er sah, dass der Malfoy diese Behandlung sichtbar genoss, auch wenn er immer wieder Kommentare abgab, um dies zu vertuschen.

„Au, Potter. Nicht so fest."

„Ich bin doch keine Weihnachtsgans, also hör auf mich zu rupfen."

„Du hast Hände, wie ein Reibeisen. Hast du mal was von Handcreme gehört?"

„Verflucht seien diese Dinger. Ich denke, ich schneide sie einfach ab."

Bei dem letzten Satz keuchte Harry erschrocken auf. „Nein!"Er brach die Behandlung ab und sah den Slytherin erschrocken an. „Das darfst du nicht."

Der Blonde drehte sich nicht um, fragte aber scharf: „Und wieso nicht, Potter?"

„Weil...", der Gryffindor stockte. Er konnte dem anderen ja schlecht sagen, dass er das Gefühl die Flügel zu berühren vermissen würde. Schließlich waren sie das Einzige, das ihm im Moment Trost versprach. Aber eigentlich waren das ja nur...Dinge? Naja, Körperteile vielleicht, aber doch nicht wirklich Lebewesen.

„Du könntest dich verletzen", schloss er schließlich den Satz, „und verbluten. Ist ja nicht so, dass sie nicht festgewachsen sind."

„Sankt Potter der strahlende Held. Ist ja rührend, wie du dir so Gedanken machst.", säuselte der blonde Junge und fuhr dann schärfer fort: „Aber du vergisst, Potter, dass ich _gesehen_ habe, wie es um dich steht. Mir kannst du nichts vormachen. Hast du dein kleines Geständnis von eben schon vergessen? Ich nicht, denn die Hose ist immer noch nicht trocken. Du kommst nicht mal mit deinen eigenen Problemen klar. Vielleicht solltest du erstmal daran denke, und nicht an meine Probleme."

„Ja", sagte Harry gedehnt und sah zu Boden. „Du hast Recht, Ich sollte mich mal zusammenreißen. Voldemort besiegt sich schließlich nicht von alleine."

„Das meine ich nicht ausschließlich, Potter. Bist du eigentlich so doof, oder tust du nur so? Ich bin zwar dein Schutzengel, wie es scheint, aber doch nicht die Kummerkastentante. Ich weiß genau, dass du nicht zum _mir _gekommen bist, denn schließlich hast du ja angenommen ich schlafe, nicht wahr? Du bist süchtig nach den Flügeln, Potter. Schon mal überlegt, warum?"

Harry senkte den Blick und nickte beschämt. Das war alles so töricht von ihm und doch konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, sein Leben jemals wieder ohne sie fortzusetzen. Dieser Abend war das zweite Mal, seit Wochen, dass er sich wirklich wohl und geborgen fühlte. Wenn er das jetzt aufgeben sollte, würde die Kälte wieder Einzug halten.

Wütend biss sich der Gryffindor auf die Lippen. Er hatte also wieder eine Schwäche offenbart und Malfoy einen Ansatzpunkt geliefert, ihn noch weiter zu verletzen. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können. Immer fester gruben sich die Zähne in das weiche Fleisch und er schmeckte Blut.

„Potter!", riss ihn eine Stimme wieder aus seinen Gedanken. „Was machst du denn für einen Scheiß? Du tropfst gleich den Fußboden voll. "Harry war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie stark er zugebissen hatte. Ein wenig Blut lief schon an seinem Mundwinkel herunter. Dann spürte er den Schmerz und die Welle der aufgestauten Gefühle wich einer zurückweichenden Brandung gleich aus seinen Gedanken. Er schloss die Augen, um es zu genießen. Das war fast so gut, wie die Berührungen der weißen Engelsflügel Nur fast aber...

Dann brauchte er das Gefühl mit einem Mal nicht mehr zu ersetzen, denn die weißen Schwingen hüllten ihn vollständig ein und er spürte Malfoys Arme um seinen Körper geschlungen, als er ihn an sich zog. „Du darfst dich nicht so verletzen, hörst du."Die Stimme des Slytherin war eher ein gepresstes Keuchen denn eine wirkliche Anteilnahme. „Ich will nicht, dass du es tust. Hör auf, dir für alles die Schuld zu geben. Du bist ein solcher Arsch, dass du mich dazu bringst, dir so etwas zu sagen."

Der Gryffindor ließ sich in die eher ruppige Umarmung fallen, während die samtenen Federn leicht sein Gesicht strichelten. Die Wunde and der Lippe schloss sich und auch seine inneren Wunden taten jetzt etwas weniger weh.

Der Slytherin machte sich mit plötzlich im los und sprang auf. Er lief zum anderen Ende des Zimmer und fauchte: „Los Potter, hau ab! Und vergiss nicht, was ich dir gesagt habe: Lass es! Oder du wirst_ sie_ nie wieder sehen."Er raschelte bedeutungsvoll mit den Flügeln. „Nun hau schon ab! Geh! GEH ENDLICH!"Zum Schluss hatte er so laut geschrieen, dass Harry damit rechnete, dass sich jeden Moment die Tür öffnete und ganz Slytherin mit hoch erhobenem Zauberstab hineinstürmte. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

„Gut, ich werde gehen. Aber...", er überlegte kurz, dann sprach er leise weiter. „Ich darf doch wiederkommen oder?"

Der Slytherin antwortete nicht, doch Harry brauchte diese Antwort. Er ging zu dem Blonden und blieb hinter ihm stehen. Doch der andere sah stumm die Wand an und zitterte. Er wurde sich bewusste, dass Malfoy schon wieder nur mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. „Warum siehst du mich nicht an, Malfoy?"

„Keine Lust auf dein dummes Gesicht, Potter.", brummte der Angesprochene. Doch irgendwie schwang etwas in der Stimme mit, das Harry stutzen ließ. Ein kleiner Rest seines Kampfgeistes kehrte zurück. Er war also nicht der Einzige, der Geheimnisse hatte.

„Das glaube ich nicht, Malfoy. Es stimmt, dass ich dachte du schläfst, als ich hier her kam. Und: Ja, ich bin nicht deinetwegen hier. Du benimmst dich aber auch nicht unbedingt _normal_. Was hat es eigentlich mit deinem plötzlichen Sinneswandel mir gegenüber auf sich?"

"Das geht dich gar nicht an, Narbengesicht. Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Nimm es hin oder lass es. Es ist deine Entscheidung.", zischte der andere böse. „Aber wenn du jemandem davon erzählst, bist du tot, Potter, Klar? Ich habe die kleinere Macke von uns."

Harry schwankte kurz, zwischen dem Impuls zu gehen und dem auf einer Antwort zu bestehen. Doch als er die schneeweißen Federn vor sich sah und ihr Leuchten sich auf seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte, wusste er, was er zu tun hatte. Beherzt drehte er den Slytherin herum und zwang den anderen ihn anzusehen. Kurz sah er pures Entsetzen in den grauen Augen, doch es wich ebenso schnell, wie es gekommen war. „Sag mir, dass ich wiederkommen darf, Malfoy. Bitte!"

Unendlich schienen sich die Augenblicke zu dehnen, bis der blonde Junge antwortete. Harry glaubte einen erbitterten Kamp in seinem Blick erkenne zu können. Dann wisperte er fast unhörbar: „Ja, sicher darfst du wiederkommen. Ich brauche dich doch."

Der Gryffindor taumelte einen Schritt zurück und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Was hatte Malfoy gerade gesagt?

Doch er kam nicht dazu, es sich weiter zu überlegen, denn der andere packte ihn, drehte ihn um und schob ihn zur Tür hinaus.

„Raus!", schnappte er noch, bevor sich die Tür hinter Harry schloss.

Irritiert stand Harry in der Dunkelheit. Seine aufgewühlten Gefühle tobten durch seine Sinne, wie eine wildgewordene Achterbahn. Einen kurzen Moment lang, schloss er die Augen und versuchte dir durcheinander gewirbelten Teilchen zu sortieren, doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er mitten im Slytherin-Kerker stand und dass das nicht unbedingt der Ort war, an dem Harry Potter sich aufhalten sollte. Also trabte er los, verließ den Kerker und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindor-Turm. Eigentlich war ihm danach, eine Runde um die Schule zu laufen oder auf dem Besen zu fliegen, aber das ließ sich nur sehr schlecht mit der Uhrzeit vereinbaren.

Als er im Turm ankam, war er trotzdem schon etwas ruhiger geworden, huschte leise durch den verlassenen Aufenthaltsraum und schlich sich zum Schlafsaal hinauf. Dort lauschte er auf die ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Atemzüge seiner Mitschüler. Aus Rons Bett kam Gemurmel, doch Harry achtete nicht darauf. Er schlüpfte in seinen Schlafanzug und kuschelte sich in die Decke.

Dann überlegte er. Oder viel mehr, er ließ seine Gedanken sich einen Platz suchen und betrachtete dann das Gesamtbild.

Zuerst die Sache mit den Engels-Flügeln. Es war klar, dass sie mehr waren, als einfache „fedrige Anhängsel", wie Malfoy sie gerne nannte. Harry hatte die kraftgebende, heilende Wirkung gespürt. Und er wollte mehr davon. War er wirklich „süchtig"? Vielleicht, aber er konnte sich Schlimmeres vorstellen. Außerdem schien er nicht der Einzige zu sein, der von ihnen beeinflusst wurde.

Die Sache mit den Schmerzen. Er verstand in seinem jetzigen Zustand nicht mehr, was ihn dazu getrieben hatte. Objektiv betrachtet war es Wahnsinn so etwas zu tun. Irgendwie hatte er im Moment entweder zu viele oder zu wenig Gefühle. Wenn er sich leer fühlte, wünschte er sich irgendetwas um diese Leere zu füllen, doch fand er etwas, übertrieb er es sofort und wurde von den auf ihn einstürzenden Empfindungen so mitgerissen, dass er nicht wusste, wie er es bremsen sollte. Ihm fehlte einfach die Kraft dazu.

Doch jetzt fühlte er sich gut, ausgeruht und nur noch angenehm schläfrig. Nicht bleischwer erschöpft und doch zu unruhig um schlafen zu können, wie es in diesem Schuljahr schon so oft der Fall gewesen war.

Als ihm die Augen zufielen, dachte er noch an die letzten Worte des Slytherins. „_Ich brauche dich doch._", hallte es durch seinen Kopf. Genau das wollte Harry. Jemand der ihn brauchte, ohne damit zu meinen, dass er „nur"den Retter der Zauberwelt in ihm sah. Harry wollte wichtig für jemanden sein. Und er wollte geliebt werden, so wie er war, nicht wie sich der andere ein Bild von ihm gemacht hatte.

Blieb nur die Frage herauszufinden, wer er denn wirklich war. Doch das würde sich nicht heute Nacht entscheiden. Und vielleicht würde Malfoy ihm helfen, es herauszufinden.

„Blöder Slytherin!", murmelte er noch und schlief ein.


	17. Kurze Erläuterung an die Leser

**Hallo!**

**Weil ich eine Menge Fragen zu den letzten beiden Kapiteln bekommen habe, werde ich auf den Vorschlag von Tyfa hin hier eine Mail an sie einfügen, die ein bisschen besser erklärt, was gerade geschehen ist. Schließlich bin ich bis hier noch nicht gebetat worden und nicht immer ist einem als Autor klar, ob auch jeder Leser versteht, was ich eigentlich sagen will.**

**Ich gelobe Besserung.**

**Hier also die Mail:**

_Hey du!_

_Weil ich nicht schon wieder ein Review-Kapitel einbauen will, schreib ich die Erklärung einfach per Mail. Denn wenn Trinity die Sache noch betat, wird es wohl dauern..._

_Meine Idee ist, dass die Flügel nur wirken, sobald Draco Harry auch ansieht. Sonst ist nix mit Heiligenschein. Wenn du genau drauf achtest, siehst du das vielleicht auch im Text. Wenn er eklig zu Harry ist, sieht er immer wonders hin. Kurz vor der Umarmung hat er sich dann aber umgedreht, was ich nicht explizit geschrieben habe, weil ja zur Zeit Harrys Sicht an der Reihe war, der das nicht gemerkt hätte._

_Ist durch den Personenwechsel manchmal etwas schwer zu verstehen._

_Genauso wenig, wie Draco wissen kann, dass Harry Erinnerunge an Sirius plagen, als er ihm massiert, so dass er anfängt zu weinen. Ich lasse erstmal ein bisschen Interpretations-Spielraum, bevor ich Sachen wieder aufgreife._

_Wenn er die ganze Zeit nur Mitleid mit Harry hätte, könnte ich ihn nicht mit dem dummen Jungen schimpfen lassen, was aber wichtig ist. Er muss beides können. Objektiv meckern oder auch sanft trösten. Aber die Flügel können sein wahres Wesen nicht total unterdrücken, was dazu führt, dass seine Umarmung auch wenig herzlich ausfällt und er dann flüchtet. Schließlich steht er immer noch vor Potter, den er ja nun auf den Tod nicht leiden kann. Gut, dass er sich anfassen lässt ist ungewöhnlich. Aber wir gehen mal davon aus, dass die Rückenschmerzen ziemlich schlimm sind..._

_Und Draco braucht Harry nicht nur, um die Flügel wieder loszuwerden, denn er weiß ja noch gar nicht, was er dafür tun muss oder ob er sie überhaupt wieder verliert. -zwinker-_

_Er braucht ihn auch, weil sein ganzes Wesen darauf ausgerichtet ist, gegen den Gryffindor anzutreten._

_Siehe Kapitel 13:_

War der Gryffindor ihm wichtig?

Er blieb stehen um sich der Fragestellung richtig bewusst zu werden. Und vor allem der Antwort, die unerfreulicherweise „Ja" lautete. Doch es stimmte. Ein Leben ohne den anderen hätte große Lücken aufgewiesen. Wen hätte er sich zu seinem... er lachte über seine eigene Formulierung... „Lieblingsfeind"... wählen sollen, wenn nicht den berühmtesten Schüler des Hauses Gryffindor

_Ich musste dabei so an eine Szene aus dem 2. Film denken. Als beim Duell Snape den jungen Draco auf den Tisch holt und in Harrys Richtung schubst. Keine Chance, das selbst anzubieten, sondern einfach in die Rolle gedrängt. Nicht, dass es nicht Dracos Wesen entspräche, aber er wurde zu dem gemacht, was er ist._

_Nicht zuletzt, weil auch die Romanfigur so ausgelegt ist._

_So, da siehst du, dass du mich nicht nervst. Es ist immer ein schwierig zu wissen, ob einen die Leser auch richtig verstehen. Deshalb finde ich es gut, wenn du und Katharina so was schreiben. Denn dann weiß ich, was ich noch erklären muss._

_Und warum das, was Draco da rausrutscht, und für uns alle so anders wirkt, liegt wohl an unserer schmutzigen Fantasie. Dass das durchaus misszuverstehen war, darauf bringt unseren Blonden erst jemand anders in der nächsten Szene. Und da ist Draco wieder so richtig Slytherin. -evilgrin-_

**Ich hoffe, das hat jetzt einige Missverständnisse über Dracos Zweiteilung geklärt. Deshalb wird dies auch ein Review-Kapitel, das ich drin lassen werde, während ich sie normalerweise entferne.**

**Also, bis zum nächsten Mal**

**Zauberhafte Grüße**

**Mag**


	18. Gerüchteküche

**Gerüchteküche**

Draco beschloss sich nicht weiter den Kopf zu zerbrechen, über dass, was ihm dem Gryffindor gegenüber herausgerutscht war. Er konnte es nicht zurücknehmen, also war es müßig sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Er würde abwarten müssen, was passierte.

Natürlich war ihm Potter wichtig, denn sobald der andere endlich mal wieder Haltung angenommen hatte, könnten sie endlich wieder ihr normales Leben aufnehmen. Naja, wenn man mal von diesen blöden Dingern auf seinem Rücken absah. So war der schwarzhaarige Junge ja unerträglich. Auch ohne die Flügel wäre Draco der alte Potter lieber gewesen. Jemanden zu quälen, der sich nicht wehrte, vermieste einem den ganzen Spaß, das hatte er in den letzten Wochen schon festgestellt.

Müde, aber entspannt streckte er sich auf seinem Bett aus und faltete die Flügel auf dem Rücken ordentlich zusammen. Irgendwie komisch, wie sehr er sich doch schon an sie gewöhnt hatte, dass sie ihm heute einen solchen Streich gespielt hatten war jedoch unangenehm. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt Potter etwas von seinen Gedanken zu offenbaren. Nur nicht darüber nachdenken. Außerdem sollte er sich merken, Potter so wenig wie möglich anzusehen, wenn sie alleine waren.

-

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, saß ein ziemlich gut gelaunter Zabini auf dem Bett gegenüber und streckte sich. „Mensch, so gut habe ich lange nicht mehr geschlafen. Danke für den Tipp mit dem Kamillentee. So eine Oma hätte ich auch gerne."

„Naja, irgendwie musste ich dir ja meinen Schlaftrunk schmackhaft machen.", dachte Draco grinsend. „Da wirkt so eine erfundene Großmutter schon Wunder."Eigentlich war es ein wenig erstaunlich, dass Zabini überhaupt in Slytherin war. Der war manchmal viel zu nett. Allerdings wusste Draco, dass sein Zimmerkamerad liebend gerne _ihm _mal eins ausgewischt hätte, doch geschafft hatte es der braunhaarige Junge noch nie.

Der war jetzt aufgestanden und tapste zu seinem Schrank. Als er ihn öffnete, fiel sein Blick auf dem Boden und blieb dort hängen. Auch Draco sah zu der Stelle hin und erstarrte.

Potters Tarnumhang!

In der Eile ihn loszuwerden hatte Draco vergessen, ihn dem Gryffindor mitzugeben. Hastig wollte er ihn aufheben, doch der andere war schneller.

„Was ist denn das?", fragte er verwundert und drehte den Stoff hin und her. „Ein so schäbiger Umhang im Besitz eines Malfoys. Das muss was besonderes sein. Reise-Umhang? Tarnumhang? Was ist es. Nun sag schon!"

Musste der denn so ein dämliches Hobby haben? Zabinis Mutter hatte bei Madame Malkin gearbeitet, daher kannte Draco Zabini auch schon bevor sie nach Hogwarts gekommen waren. Doch die unterschiedliche Herkunft hatte verhindert, dass sich mehr als eine Bekanntschaft entwickelte. Ein Malfoy musste darauf achten, wen er zum Freund machte, so er denn überhaupt jemanden dazu auserkor, dieses Privileg zu genießen. Durch seine Mutter kannte sich Zabini auch gut mit Stoffen aus. So etwas jedoch hatte er wohl auch noch nicht gesehen.

Aber der Junge wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort.

„Tarnumhang.", knurrte der Blonde daher und griff nach dem Kleidungsstück. „Gib her!"

„Wie funktioniert der?", wollte Zabini jedoch wissen und legte den Umhang um. Nichts passierte. Fragend sah er Draco an. „Muss man noch einen Spruch sagen, oder einen der Knöpfe drehen? Nun lass dir doch nicht alles aus deiner aristokratischen Nase ziehen."

Doch Draco hatte ja selbst keine Ahnung wie er funktionierte. Verdammter Potter. Wenn sein Kopf nicht angewachsen wäre, hätte er den wahrscheinlich auch liegen lassen, nur um den Slytherin zu ärgern. „Ich muss dir ja nicht alles verraten, Zabini. Reicht es nicht, dass ich dich die gleiche Luft atmen lasse, wie mich? Das sollte für jemand _wie dich_ genug sein."Befriedigt nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass er den anderen getroffen hatte. Nicht umsonst wusste er immer, wie er das dämliche Wiesel fertigmachte. Von Zabini kannte er die Sorgen, die man hatte, wenn man arm war.

Doch so leicht ließ sich der andere Slytherin nicht abwimmeln. Er durchbohrte Draco mit einem durchaus beeindruckenden Blick und stellte misstrauisch fest: „Du weißt es nicht, hab ich Recht?"

„Natürlich weiß ich das, Zabini. Ich verrat es dir nur nicht.", fauchte Draco, sprang auf und versuchte wieder nach dem Umhang zu greifen.

Aber der Andere wich ihm aus, hüpfte auf sein Bett, untersuchte dort den Stoff weiter und roch schließlich daran. „Aha!", grinste er dann. „Das ist gar nicht deiner. Wessen dann?"

„Es _ist_ meiner, also gib ihn her.", schimpfte Draco und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. „Ich zwinge dich auch dazu, Zabini, wenn es sein muss."

Der andere schien wenig beeindruckt. „Ich fasse mal zusammen.", meinte er hinterlistig lächelnd. „Du lässt ein so seltenes Teil einfach so rumliegen, obwohl du sonst niemandem über den Weg traust. Du weißt nicht, wie er funktioniert, und der Umhang riecht nach billiger Seife, die du nie an deinen Körper lassen würdest. Ich kombiniere, dass es _nicht_ deiner ist. Wem gehört er, Malfoy?"

Der Blonde wand sich innerlich. Wie kam er jetzt nur wieder aus der Sache raus. „Ähm... ich hatte Besuch. Von ... einem Mädchen. Pansy sollte es nicht wissen."

„Schlechte Ausrede, Malfoy. Versuchs noch mal! Du würdest dich von einer weinenden Parkinson nicht abhalten lassen, so viel weiß ich auch."

Geschockt sah Draco Zabini an. War er so durchsichtig für den anderen. Das Zusammenleben musste doch mehr über ihn verraten als er angenommen hatte.

„Außerdem", fuhr der braunhaarige Junge fort, „hätte ein Mädchen mehr auf den Zustand des Umhangs geachtet. Er ist dreckig und hier und da ist sogar ein Loch drin. Das ist definitiv _kein_ Umhang eines Mädchens."

„Du weißt mehr, als gut für dich ist, Zabini.", beanstandete Draco würdevoll. Seine Gedanken rasten. Würde der andere herausfinde, dass Potter hier gewesen war?

„Ein Junge also.", das hinterhältige Grinsen des anderen nahm unerreichte Dimensionen an. „Was habt ihr gemacht, während ich geschlafen habe? Wobei mir einfällt, dass du doch eigentlich auch hättest schlafen sollen. Kamillentee also, ja? Das war doch eine glatte Lüge, Malfoy. Du lässt wirklich nach. Dich so leicht überführen zu lassen, sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich. Hattest du ein Stell-Dich-Ein mit einem Kerl? War´s schön?"

Das war der Moment in dem sich der Blonde mit einem heiseren Aufschrei auf den anderen Slytherin stürzte. Seinen Zauberstab, den er sonst so gerne benutzte, hatte er völlig vergessen. Er wollte diese Aggression direkt an dem wehrlosen Körper des anderen auslassen. Immer wieder ließ er seine Fäuste auf den Körper des Jungen niederfahren wie ein zorniger Rachegott. Der unter ihm liegende wehrte sich schwach und gab dann auf. Geduldig ertrug er, was Draco mit ihm tat. Das wirkte ernüchternd auf den wütenden Jungen und er stoppte sein Tun. Er sah, dass der andere aus der Nase blutete und auch seine Lippe aufgesprungen war. Es erinnerte ihn so stark an die letzte Nacht, dass er halb auf dem anderen sitzend in sich zusammensank.

„Ich sollte lernen, meine große Klappe zu halten.", flüsterte Zabini. „Keine Angst, ich sag es keinem. Aber verrat mir noch, wer es war."

„Es ist nicht, was du denkst.", murmelte Draco. „Wir haben geredet, nichts weiter."

„Potter?"

Die Frage kam so schnell, dass Draco schon nickte, bevor er sich der Bedeutung bewusst wurde. Erschreckt sah er den anderen an.

Der braunhaarige Junge lag immer noch auf dem Bett und blickte aus großen, blauen Augen zu ihm auf. Wie war er eigentlich auf die Idee mit dem Rendezvous gekommen, fragte sich Draco. So was wäre ihm selber nie eingefallen. Der war doch nicht...

„Wenn du es jemandem verrätst, bist du tot, Zabini.", zischte der blonde Slytherin. „Ich lasse dich hochgehen, verstanden? Ich kenne jetzt ebenfalls ein kleines dreckiges Geheimnis von dir. Kein Wunder, dass du immer so weibisch bist."

Angewidert schwang er sich vom Bett und wollte in Richtung Bad gehen. Doch der andere Junge war aufgestanden und riss ihn herum. Furcht stand in seinen Augen. „Bitte, Malfoy, sag es keinem. Ich würde die nächsten Wochen nicht überleben."

Irgendwie erinnerte ihn das alles sehr an Potter. Er fühlte wieder diese Wut in sich aufsteigen, ohne jedoch diese dämliche Zuneigung zu spüren, die ihm dem Gryffindor gegenüber lähmte, sobald er ihn ansah. Hier wirkten die Flügel nicht. „Lass los! Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich dir kleinen Schwuchtel das erlaubt hätte."

Der andere zuckte unter seinen Worten zusammen wie unter den vorherigen Schlägen. Traurig senkte er den Blick. „Du musst vorsichtig sein, Malfoy:", sagte er dann leise. „Die anderen reden schon über dich und Potter."

„_Was_ reden sie? Nun spuck´s schon aus, bevor ich es aus dir herausprügele."

„Dass du komisch bist, was Potter angeht. Erst lässt du ihm wochenlang nicht eine ruhige Minute und dann drohst du jedem Schlimmes an, wenn er ihn anrührt. Das spricht für eine, sagen wir mal, Veränderung eurer Beziehung."Nun stahl sich wieder ein kleines Lächeln auf das ramponierte Gesicht. „Gerade die Mädchen sind da sehr erfinderisch, wenn es um kitschige Romanzen geht. Weiber sind überall gleich, egal ob Slytherin oder woanders. Du siehst gut aus und achtest auf dein Äußeres, Malfoy. Das macht einige stutzig."

Fassungslos sah Draco den anderen an. Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein. Er sollte was mit Potter...? „Du hast doch mehr abgekriegt bei der Prügelei, als ich dachte Zabini. Vielleicht solltest du dir mal dein Gehirn freipusten lassen. Snape hilft dir sicher gerne dabei."

Er drehte sich wieder zur Tür doch er spürte den Blick des anderen in seinem Rücken. „Aber falls es dich interessiert", fühlte er sich genötigt hinzuzufügen. „Ich stehe nicht auf Männer. Schon gar nicht auf Potter. Meine Vereinbarung mit dem dämlichen Gryffindor ist eher geschäftlicher Natur. Also mach dir keine Hoffnungen, dass ich zu deinem Ufer wechsele, Zabini."

Damit rauschte er aus dem Raum und war sich sicher, dass der andere ihm nicht folgen würde.

Er behielt Recht.

Als Draco zurückkam, lag der Umhang sorgfältig gefaltet auf seinem Bett. Von Zabini keine Spur. Auf dem Umhang lag jedoch ein Zettel, auf dem, als er ihn auseinanderfaltete stand:

„_Vergiss nicht, dass ich dich auch etwas gegen dich in der Hand habe, Malfoy. Auge um Auge - Zahn um Zahn. Denk an meine Worte."_

Wütend knüllte der blonde Slytherin das Pergament zusammen und schmiss es in eine Ecke. Dann zog er sich an und ging zum Frühstück in die Große Halle. Zabini saß bereits am Tisch und blickte auf, als Draco die Halle betrat. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und es war schwer zu entscheiden, wer den Kampf gewann, denn beide senkten nahezu gleichzeitig den Kopf. Schweigend setzte sich Draco und begann zu frühstücken. Sie würden nicht mehr darüber reden und das war ihm auch nur Recht. Es war nicht gut in Slytherin zu viel von sich selber preiszugeben, denn immer wartete jemand darauf, einem in den Rücken zu fallen und von dieser Regelung gab es keine Ausnahmen.


	19. Veränderungen

**Veränderungen**

„Das gibt es doch gar nicht!", motzte Hermine dermaßen plötzlich, dass Harry sich an seinem Kürbissaft verschluckte und hustete, bis sich Ron schließlich seiner erbarmte und ihm kräftig auf den Rücken schlug.

„Was gibt es nicht, Herm?", krächzte er dann und versuchte die Flecken von seinem Umhang zu bekommen. Leider war er damit nicht sehr erfolgreich.

„Das hier!", fauchte sie nur und hielt ihm die neueste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten unter die Nase. Doch bevor er oder Ron noch eine Zeile entziffert hatte, riss sie die Zeitung schon wieder an sich und las vor:

„_Schon wieder wurden Dementoren in der Nähe von Muggelsiedlungen gesichtet. Es wurde Dank des beherzten Eingreifen einiger Ministeriums-Mitarbeiter mit Namen_...blah-blah... _Es besteht jedoch keine weitere Gefahr..._blah..._ Trotzdem wird die magische Bevölkerung aufgefordert in den späteren Abend-Stunden nur unter strenger Einhaltung der Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ihre Behausungen zu verlassen. Das Ministerium macht weiterhin darauf aufmerksam, dass spezielle Kurse_... ach was soll´s den Rest kann man sich auch schenken."

Das Mädchen sah ihre beiden Freunde mit funkelnden Augen an. „Ist doch eine bodenlose Frechheit. Immer halten sie die wichtigen Informationen, wie zum Beispiel _wo_ das Ganze stattfand, zurück. Hauptsache das Ministerium hat die Sache in Ordnung gebracht. Man könnte meinen, es ginge lediglich darum, ein paar teure Klunker vor einer Horde Einbrecher zu schützen. Nicht darum, dass hier Menschenleben in Gefahr sind, geschweige denn das von Leuten, die sich nicht im Geringsten gegen die Dementoren zur Wehr setzten können."

Ärgerlich feuerte sie die Zeitung auf den Boden und stürzte sich auf ihr Frühstück. Sie würden sich beeilen müssen um nicht zu spät zu Hagrids Unterricht zu kommen. Als Hermine fertig war, erhoben sich die drei und verließen fast als Letzte die Halle. Lediglich Malfoy und seine Gang harrten noch am Slytherin-Tisch aus. Sie machten sich offensichtlich einen Spaß daraus mit Absicht zu spät zu kommen.

Harry warf einen Blick in Richtung des blonden Jungen, der da so selbstsicher vor einem noch ziemlich vollen Teller saß und ihn interessiert musterte. Er versuchte es zu ignorieren, aber es kam schon wieder die alte Wut in ihm hoch, wenn er dieses höhnische Grinsen betrachtete. „Ich weiß, wo du heute Nacht warst, Potter.", schien es zu sagen. „Und ich weiß, dass du wiederkommen wirst, so wie schon so oft in den letzten Wochen."

Er wand sich ab und folgte seinen Freunden mit großen Schritten. Malfoy würde ihn nicht mehr so leicht aus dem Konzept bringen. Zwar hatte der Slytherin die offenen Anfeindungen inzwischen auf ein Minimum beschränkt, aber er wusste von Harrys Problemen und er hatte klar gemacht, dass er nicht davor zurückschrecken würde, diese Tatsache irgendwann auszunutzen. Harry hatte gemerkt, dass er vorsichtig sein musste, auch wenn es schwer fiel, denn auf eine schwer zu beschreibende Art und Weise vertraute er dem anderen auch.

Die beiden hatten viel geredet, wenn auch nicht mehr in Malfoys Schlafzimmer, sondern meist in einem leeren Klassenzimmer irgendwo in den oberen Stockwerken. Manchmal hatten sie sich gemeinsam vor einem der Lehrer oder Filch verstecken müssen, was nicht immer einfach gewesen war. Etwas Besonderes war jedoch letzte Nacht gewesen, als sie beide sich den gleichen Schrank zum Verstecken ausgesucht hatten und beinahe erwischt worden waren, weil keiner dem anderen den Vortritt lassen wollte. Ja, diese Nacht hatte so einiges verändert.

-_Rückblick_-

„Das ist mein Schrank, Potter. Ich habe ihn zuerst gesehen.", fauchte der Slytherin leise und versuchte Harrys Hand von dem Türgriff zu lösen.

„Fällt mir nicht im Traum ein, dich vorzulassen, Malfoy.", gab Harry ärgerlich zurück und versuchte nicht laut aufzuschreien, weil der andere ihm fast die Finger brach. Ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht konnte er sich jedoch nicht verkneifen, woraufhin ihn der Blonde sofort losließ.

Ein mitleidiger Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Hab ich dir wehgetan?", fragte er vorsichtig. Doch begannen schon seine Flügel zu verblassen und der jetzt wieder kalt blickende Junge öffnete einfach die Tür und schob Harry in den Schrank, bevor er selber hinterher kletterte. In dem Moment, als er die Tür nahezu schloss, hörten sie auch schon die Stimme des Hausmeisters durch den Raum schallen.

„Na mein Mädchen, wo sind sie, die ungezogenen Rotzgören? Hast du mal wieder jemanden entdeckt, meine Süße?"Ein helles Miauen antwortete ihm und die beiden Jungen im Schrank verfolgten atemlos die Schrittgeräusche, die durch die Klasse wanderten. „Kommt raus, ich weiß, dass ihr hier seid. Aber hier wird nicht nachts weder rumgeknutscht noch sich duelliert, habt ihr mich verstanden? Ich kriege euch schon noch. Los Mrs Norris, schnapp sie dir."

Harry schloss entsetzt den Türspalt des Schrankes und hielt die Luft an. Malfoy, der ihm gegenüber hockte, wollte offensichtlich etwas sagen, doch dann wusste Harry schon, dass seine Handlung ein Fehler gewesen war. Plötzlich wurde es ziemlich eng in dem Schrank, weil sie schon wieder die Flügel des Slytherin hervorgewagt hatten und ihren sowieso schon begrenzten Raum noch enger machten. Er fühlte eine Mischung aus Stoff und Federn, die sich auf ihn lehnt und ihm im selben Augenblick den Mund zu hielten. Der Slytherin presste Harry an sich und hielt selbst fast den Atem an. Die Minuten schienen sich zu Stunden zu dehnen, in denen Filch vor dem Schrank herumgeisterte und sich offensichtlich viel Zeit ließ, bei der Untersuchung des „Tatortes"

Durch das sanfte Leuchten der Federn, konnte Harry das Gesicht des anderen schemenhaft erkennen. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag darauf, der irgendwo zwischen körperlichem Schmerz und freudiger Erregnung lag. Fast als könne er sich nicht entscheiden, wie er es finden sollte so auf engstem Raum mit dem Gryffindor eingesperrt zu sein. Harry wusste jedoch, wie er die unglaubliche Nähe seines begehrenswertesten Gutes finden sollte. Er schlang einfach die Arme um den Blonden und ließ seine Finger durch die weißen Federn gleiten.

Malfoy erlaubte ihm nicht oft, sie zu berühren, deshalb war diese Erlebnis umso köstlicher, da der Slytherin sie ihm nicht so ohne weiteres wieder entziehen konnte. Eine unglaubliche Wärme durchströmte Harry und er vergaß sogar für einen Moment, dass sie nur hier drinnen waren, weil Filch draußen nach ihnen suchte. Er ließ seine Kopf an die Brust des Blonden sinken und spürte nun ebenfall die Arme des anderen auf seinem Rücken. „Eigentlich eine absurde Situation", fuhr es Harry durch den Kopf. „Ich kann Malfoy nicht ausstehen und trotzdem hat genau er das, wonach ich mich am meistens sehne... was für eine merkwürdige Verbindung."

Komischerweise ließ Filch ihren Schrank aus. Ärgerlich hörten sie ihn mit seiner Katze schimpfen. „Du lässt nach, Mädchen. Erst rennst du wie eine Irre hierher und dann fegst du nur wie wild durch den Raum, anstatt dich auf die Suche nach einem Versteck dieser missratenen Schüler zu machen...und hör auf, dich aus dem Boden herumzuwälzen. Das Gehört sich nicht für eine anständige Katze."Aus den nachfolgenden Geräuschen war zu schließen, dass Filch eine ziemlich enttäuschte Katze auf den Arm nahm und schimpfend das Zimmer verließ.

Erleichtert atmeten die beiden Jungen auf. Dann grinste Harry. „Hey, du hast mir mal wieder das Leben gerettet Malfoy. So langsam könnte ich mich daran gewöhnen."

„Bild dir nichts darauf ein, Potter. Das bin _nicht_ ich, der sich so verhält. Wenn ich diese vermaledeiten Dinger auf meinem Rücken erstmal los bin, kannst du dich wieder auf was gefasst machen."

„Weißt du denn schon, wie du das anstellen willst?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. Dieser Gedanke jagte ihm nicht mehr ganz so einen Schrecken ein, wie er es am Anfang getan hatte. Er hätte sie im Moment noch ziemlich schmerzlich vermisst, aber sein Hunger nach ihnen schien kleiner zu werden, mit jedem Mal, da er in ihre Nähe kam.

„Keinen blassen Schimmer.", gab Malfoy widerwillig zu, ließ Harry jedoch immer noch nicht los. „Wahrscheinlich muss ich dir noch ein paar Mal deine Arsch retten und krieg dann am Ende eine Urkunde und einen „Hiermit-darf-ich-meine-Flügel-Ablegen"-Schein. Irgendwas in der Richtung. Sie hat sich da nicht so klar ausgedrückt."

Harry schwieg eine Weile, dann entschloss er sich doch die Frage zu stellen, die ihm im Kopf herumspukte. „Wie war es eigentlich, als du sie bekommen hast? Ich meine, wie war es auf der andere Seite?"

Der Slytherin löste sich nun aus der Umarmung, öffnete die Tür des Schrankes und kletterte umständlich daraus hervor. Er ging zum Fenster und starrte nach draußen. „Dunkel war es und irgendwie friedlich. Ich war jedoch nicht wirklich auf der anderen Seite, eher in etwas, dass sie „dazwischen"nannten. So ein komisch, kleiner Kerl hat mich zu _Ihr _gebrachte. Er nannte sich selbst einen „Himmelsboten", und konnte sich verwandeln. Sie hat dann die Entscheidung gefällt, was weiter mit mir passiert."

„Und wer war _SIE_?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste, wäre ich wahrscheinlich der reichste Mensch der Welt, Potter. Ich weiß es auch nicht. Irgendein Wesen mit einem ziemlich abartigen Humor, wenn du mich fragst. Warum sie ausgerechnet _mich_ zu dir geschickt hat, weiß wohl nur Sie allein. Ihr _Geschenk_ ist ein ziemlich Fluch, so wie ich das sehe."

„Du magst sie nicht, hab ich Recht?", fragte Harry leise.

„Wen? Dieses komische Wesen oder die Flügel? Auf diese Frau habe ich eine ziemliche Wut. Was die Flügel angeht...Sie sind lästig, machen mein Leben kompliziert und zwingen mich mit einem dämlichen Gryffindor meine Zeit zu verbringen. Genügt das als Auskunft?"

Der schwarzhaarige Junge ging langsam auf das Fenster zu, an dem der andere stand. „Du hast dich auch verändert, Malfoy.", sagte er nicht laut, aber bestimmt. „Die Flügel haben auch auf dich eine Wirkung."

Der andere starrte immer noch aus dem Fenster, doch als Harry schon gar nicht mehr mit einer Antworte rechnete, wisperte der Blonde. „Man merkt es also schon. Ich hatte gedacht, es würde länger dauern. Schande über mich, dass ich das jetzt ausgerechnet _dir_ erzähle."

„Was merkt man, Malfoy? Das du auch nur ein Mensch bist, der Gefühle hat, wie jeder andere? Ich gebe zu, ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber es sieht so aus."Nach einer kleinen Pause fügte er zögernd hinzu: „Was hast du eigentlich gemeint, als du sagtest, dass du mich brauchst?"

„_Dich_ brauche ich bestimmt nicht, Narbengesicht.", lautetet die kalte Antwort. „Aber man braucht ein Ziel im Leben und mein Ziel ist es nun mal, dir das Leben schwer zu machen. Das macht aber keinen Spaß, wenn du dich bei der kleinsten Attacke gleich auf Rücken legst und mir deine Kehle darbietest. Ein Malfoy hat auch seinen Stolz."

„Ich dachte ihr Slytherins seid berühmt für eure Hinterhältigkeit.", grinste Harry nun.

„Ach ja, und die Gryffindors für ihren Mut, oder nicht? Potter, wir fallen beide aus unserer Rolle, wenn ich dich mal darauf aufmerksam machen darf.", schnaubte der Blonde verächtlich und drehte sich um. „Aber merk dir eins, Potter. Ein Malfoy ist besitzergreifend bis in den Tod, egal ob nun im Hass oder in der Liebe. Du wirst mich nicht wieder los. Ich werde dich begleiten, bis du tot bist und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue."

„Du liebst mich?", fragte Harry entsetzt.

„Hast du Tomaten auf den Ohren, Potter? Nein, ich liebe dich nicht in dem Sinne, wie es mache wohl vermuten mögen, auch wenn mich die Flügel mich oft genug dazu bringen, etwas anderes zu empfinden. Ich hasse dich mit jeder einzelnen Faser meines Körpers und das macht dich so unersetzlich für mich. Ich betrachte es als meine persönliche Aufgabe, dich ins Grab zu bringen, aber ich will meinen Spaß dabei und den kannst eben nur _du_ mir bieten. Doch das verstehst du wahrscheinlich nicht."

-_Rückblick Ende_-

Auch wenn es Malfoy nicht glauben wollte, Harry hatte es sehr genau verstanden. Der Slytherin konnte ihn immer noch nicht ausstehen, fühlte sich aber jetzt, da er die Flügel trug, nicht im Stande, die Sache zu Ende zu bringen. Zusätzlich hatte er Harry ein Versprechen gegeben, dass er sehr ernst nahm, besonders, wenn es von Malfoy kam. Auch Harrys Freunde würden ihm versprechen immer für ihn da zu sein, dessen war er sich sicher. Doch sie würden nie eine dermaßen innige Beziehung zu ihm aufbauen, wie der junge Slytherin, der ihn, beziehungsweise seinen Tod, zu seinem Lebensziel erkoren hatte. Sie konnten auch weiterleben, wenn Harry einfach sterben würde, bei dem Versuch Voldemort zu besiegen.

Doch Malfoy würde dabei sein, würde sehen, was geschah und Harrys Agonie teilen, in dem Moment, da er wirklich sterben sollte. Auf eine merkwürdige Art war der Blonde der einzige, der wirklich so tief vom Verlust der Person „Harry Potter" betroffen wäre, und nicht nur von dem Verlust des „Jungen-der-lebte" und dessen Aufgabe darin bestand, die Zauberwelt von ihrem größten Feind zu befreien. Niemand sonst, außer vielleicht Voldemort selbst, würde einen derartigen Triumph oder eine so große Niederlage erleiden.

All das macht Malfoy nicht unmittelbar bedeutender für Harrys Leben, doch es weckte das Gefühl in ihm, nicht nur eine Marionette im Netzt eines unbeeinflussbaren Schicksals zu sein. Da war jemand, der ihn auf perfide Weise brauchte, da er offensichtlich sonst nicht viele ernsthafte Beziehungen hatte, und das weckte seinen alten Kampfgeist wieder ihn ihm. Also schön, wenn Malfoy den alten Harry wieder wollte, so würde er ihm den Gefallen tun.

Grimmig ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten und beeilte sich Ron und Hermine zu folgen, die schon abwartend im Gang zu dem Klassenraum standen, in dem jetzt der Unterricht für „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe"untergebracht war.

Als sie den Raum betraten, hing vorne an der Tafel, die Schautafel mit dem Drachen, das Harry schon bei Hagrid gesehen hatte. Er musste lächeln, als er den Blick durch die Klasse schweifen ließ. Das Bild schien auf viele eine ähnliche Wirkung zu haben, wie auf Fang. Neville hatte sich mit Lavender und Pavarti in die letzte Reihe verzogen, so dass Harry und seine Freunde entgegen ihrer Gewohnheit in den noch freien Plätzen in der ersten Reihe Platz nehmen mussten. Neben ihnen waren noch zwei Tische frei und es war klar, wer dort sitzen würde.

Doch Malfoy und Kompanie ließen noch auf sich warten und so vertiefte sich Harry zunächst mit Hermine in eine tiefere Betrachtung des Bildes und überboten sich gegenseitig darin, Ron mit nervenaufreibenden Schilderungen über mögliche weiter Unterrichtstunden über Drachen in tiefe Verzweiflung zu stürzen.


	20. Die Aufgabe

**Die Aufgabe**

Als Draco sich schließlich von seinem Platz erhob, war er schon ein wenig besser gelaunt, als beim Aufstehen. Noch immer war seine Begegnung mit Zabini nicht ganz vergessen und er fühlte sich von dem anderen beobachtet, auch wenn der braunhaarige Junge sich wirklich Mühe gab, es zu verbergen. Es herrschte immer eine gewisse Spannung zwischen ihnen, die den anderen jedoch erfreulich oft dazu brachte, Draco allein zu lassen.

Pansy an seiner Seite und Crabbe und Goyle wie immer im Schlepptau machte er sich als Letzter aus der Großen Halle auf den Weg zum Unterricht. Ein dummer Halbriese musste mit seinem Unterricht eben warten, bis der Prinz der Slytherins sich bequemte zu erscheinen. Zu seiner Enttäuschung, war der „Lehrer"noch gar nicht anwesend, dafür saß Potter mit seinen tollen Freunden neben den einzigen freien Plätzen im Raum. Mit einem genervten Blick in dessen Richtung, ließ er sich auf einem der Stühle nieder. „Na Potter, immer noch nicht gestorben?"

„Den Gefallen tu ich dir nicht, Malfoy. Das musst du schon selber erledigen.", kam eine von einem Grinsen begleitete Antwort zurück. Soso, Potter hatte also endlich verstanden, worum es ging. „Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein.", meinte Draco trocken und richtete seinen Blick auf das, was offensichtlich die Aufmerksamkeit des Wiesels voll und ganz beanspruchte.

Er musste zugeben, dass ihn der Anblick des riesigen Tieres fesselte. Natürlich hatte er sich mit Drachen schon beschäftigt. Man konnte wohl kaum Draco heißen, ohne es zu tun, aber einen lebendigen hatte er außer bei dem Trimagischen Turnier noch nie gesehen. Bei dem Zusammentreffen hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit eigentlich auch eher Potter gegolten, oder viel mehr der Frage, ob er jetzt endlich das Zeitliche segnen würde.

Die ungeheure Stärke, die listigen, tückischen Augen und das beeindruckende Flammenmeer, ließen sein Herz höher schlagen. Ein perfektes Raubtier, geboren um möglichst effektiv zu töten und doch mehr als ein dummer Troll; wunderschön, aber ohne weibisch zu wirken, wie ein Einhorn; selbst voller Magie und unempfindlich gegen magische Angriffe von außen. Wenn er sich hätte entscheiden müssen, wäre er gerne ein Drache gewesen.

Eine dunkle Stimme unterbrach seine Tagträume. Hagrid hatte die Klasse betreten. „Entschuldigt, dass ich erst jetzt komme, aber es gab einige Änderungen. Heute muss die Stunde mal etwas anders ablaufen als sonst, denn Professor Dumbledore will dass die, die den Patronus-Zauber beherrschen, sich mit Professor Lupin in der Großen Halle treffen. Er unterrichtet heute die unteren Klassen zusammen und braucht wohl Hilfe dabei. Weil ihr das ja sicher schon könnt, solltet ihr alle gehen. Also nehmt eure Sachen und beeilt euch."

Die Klasse begann die Pergamente zusammenzupacken. Da Draco aber nichts ausgepackt hatte, wanderte sein Blick wieder zu Potter hinüber. Nun würde der Gryffindor mal wieder beweisen könne, wie toll er doch war. Siedendheiß durchfuhr es Draco, das er _keinen_ Patronus zustande brachte. Aber wenn er Glück hatte, merkte das vielleicht keiner.

Er betrachtete Crabbe und Goyle und stellte dann fest, dass _die beiden_ es bestimmt nicht schaffen würden. Etwas beruhigt folgte er dem Rest der Klasse, hielt sich aber abseits, um sich beizeiten absetzen zu können und die Stunde als Freizeit zu nutzen, was bei dem Gedränge ohne weiteres möglich sein sollte. Dass er einmal einen Patronus brauchen würde, hielt er für unwahrscheinlich. Wenn die Dementoren jetzt tatsächlich unter der Kontrolle des Dunklen Lords standen, würde er als zukünftiger Todesser sicher erst Recht nichts zu befürchten haben.

-

Professor McGonagall war mit Lupin und Tonks zusammen dabei, Gruppen einzuteilen, die in verschiedene Räume gebracht wurden, damit sie in Ruhe üben konnte. Die ganz Kleinen, wurden von den Lehrern übernommen, obwohl Draco bezweifelte, dass ein Erstklässler nach nur einem halben Jahr schon einen Patronus zustande bringen konnte. Er wollte sich gerade aus dem Staub machen, als er eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Hey, Malfoy. Wo willst du denn hin? Du könntest dich als Vertrauensschüler mal mit um die Zweitklässler kümmern."

Er drehte sich um und sah direkt in das Gesicht eines höchst unzufriedenen Gryffindors. „Nerv nicht, Potter. Wenn _du_ einen Helfer-Komplex hast, bitte sehr. Aber nicht jeder ist darauf erpicht, sich immer mit den dummen Problemen seiner Mitschüler zu beschäftigen."Er kniff die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen und wartete darauf, dass sich der Schwarzhaarige verziehen würde, doch der bleib einfach stehen.

„Was für eine Form hat dein Patronus eigentlich? Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass du einen heraufbeschworen hast. Oder ist er formlos? Würde mich bei deinem Talent eigentlich wundern."

„Ähm..."

Jetzt war er in Schwierigkeiten. Einige der anderen Schüler schauten schon neugierig zu ihnen herüber, wohl in der Hoffnung entweder einen großen Streit oder eine Liebeserklärung zu hören. Es ärgerte Draco maßlos, dass sich diese dummen Gerüchte über eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen immer noch hielten. Um die unangenehme Szene möglichst schnell zu beenden, trat er die Flucht nach vorne an. „Was geht dich das an, Potter. Verzieh dich zu deinen dämlichen Freunden uns lass mich in Ruhe."

Der schwarzhaarige Junge machte ein misstrauisches Gesicht. „Ich würde nur sehr ungern meinen glühendsten Verehrer verlieren, Malfoy. Außerdem habe ich die Aufgabe bekommen, die Schüler der höheren Klassen zu übernehmen. Was ist also: Kannst du es oder nicht?"

„Ach lass mich doch in Ruhe mit deinem Gewäsch, Potter und geh zu deinen Fans. Ich werde hier nicht weiter mit dir darüber diskutieren.", und leiser fügte er hinzu. „Dafür bezahlst du, Potter. Ich will dich die nächsten Wochen nicht sehen, hast du verstanden?"

Irgendwie schien seine Warnung aber nicht den Eindruck zu machen, den er hatte erzielen wollen. Anscheinend war der Gryffindor auf dem Weg der Besserung. Endlich. Fast war Draco erleichtert darüber, dass er es endlich geschafft hatte, den „alten"Potter wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Der drehte sich jetzt um und ließ den Slytherin stehen. Das sah zwar nicht gerade gut für Draco aus, aber wenigstens konnte er sich nun aus dem Raum schleichen, ohne weiter aufzufallen. Er folgte kurz einer Gruppe älterer Schüler und bog dann in einem der Gänge rechts ab. Kurz darauf fühlte er wieder die beklemmende Enge der Flügel. Verdammt, das hatte er vergessen. Während er noch mit seinem Umhang kämpfte, schwebte einer der Geister durch die Decke. Natürlich der denkbar unpassendste: Der Hausgeist der Gryffindors, der Fast-Kopflose Nick.

„Ah, der junge Malfoy. Darf ich erfahren, was Sie hier mitten am Tag im Gryffindor-Bereich tun. Noch dazu mit so hübschen Flügeln auf ihrem Rücken?", fragte der Geist und schwebte näher.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an, du dämliches Gespenst.", murrte Draco und stutzte dann. „Du siehst sie auch? Warum kannst du diese widerlichen Dinger auch sehen?"

Der Geist lachte. „Nun, schließlich bin ich tot, oder nicht. Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass jemand in dieser Form zurückgeschickt wird. Sie ist etwas aus der Mode gekommen, weshalb Zauberer, die eigentlich ja auch nicht an Engel glauben, eher zu Geistern werden. Was hat Sie bewogen sie auszuwählen."

„Ich hab mir diese Dinger doch nicht ausgesucht. Außerdem bin ich noch höchst lebendig."

„Das erklärt einiges. Sie sind auf Probe, habe ich Recht?", wollte der Geist dann wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, verdammt. Ja, irgendwie schon, denke ich." Draco war nun wirklich wütend. Warum war er nicht schon selber darauf gekommen, einen der Geister zu fragen. Die hatten schließlich Erfahrung damit. „Ich hab sie mir nicht ausgesucht, sonder auferlegt bekommen. Eigentlich will ich nur wissen, wie ich sie wieder loswerden kann. Das hat man mir nämlich nicht gesagt."

„Oh, in einem solchen Fall, ist meist eine gute Tat von Nöten, die dann oft wieder zum Verlust des Probe-Status führt und einen richtigen Engel aus Ihnen macht. In Ihrem Fall hieße das dann wahrscheinlich, dass Sie wieder ein normaler Mensch werden. Haben Sie schon eine Idee, wie das aussehen soll?"

„NEIN!", schrie Draco jetzt. Dieser freundliche, vertrauliche Plauderton des Gespenstes gefiel ihm genauso wenig, wie die Tatsache, dass er innerhalb von zehn Minuten mit zwei seiner größten Schwächen konfrontiert worden war. „Ich weiß es nicht. Außer dass ich Pottes Schutzengel bin, weiß ich gar nichts und nun lassen sie mich durch, ich hab besseres zu tun, als mich mit einem körperlosen Schwachkopf rumzustreiten, der mein Problem nicht im Geringsten nachvollziehen kann."

Ungeachtet seiner Aufforderung an seinen Gesprächspartner, sich zu entfernen, lief er einfach durch den Fast-Kopflosen Nick hindurch und war schon fast um die Ecke verschwunden, als der ihm hinterher rief: „Dann, Mister Malfoy, sollten Sie zusehen, dass ihr Schützling seine Seele nicht verliert, denn das wird sie mit Sicherheit nicht näher zu ihrem Ziel bringen."

Draco wollte sich umdrehen und den Geist anschreien, dass er sich verziehen sollte, doch das Wesen war schon durch eine Wand entschwebt. Missmutig starrte der Slytherin in den nun leeren Gang. Was hatte der Geist gemeint, als er sagte, er solle aufpassen, dass Potter seine Seele nicht verliert. Das Einzige, das ihm dazu in den Sinn kam, waren die...

„Dementoren.", flüsterte er tonlos. „Oh, Scheiße. Aber Potter kann sich doch wehren mit seinem ach so tollen Patronus. Warum sollte er dazu meine Unterstützung brauchen? Den Zauber beherrscht doch er nun wirklich besser als viele andere hier, inklusive mir."

Beunruhigt lief Draco durch die Gänge und versuchte zu ignorieren, was er gehört hatte. Alles Überlegen half jedoch nichts, er musste wohl doch herausfinden, wie man einen Patronus beschwor. Der Einzige, der ihm dann aber dazu einfallen wollte, war Potter selber.

Nun, dann musste er wohl sein Versprechen brechen, sich nicht mehr mit dem Gryffindor zu treffen und ihn fragen, wie man einem Patronus-Zauber wirkte. Schließlich hatte der Gryffindor ihm das selber angeboten, so konnte er sich auch nicht darüber beschweren, dass Draco dieses Angebot annahm. So ganz wohl, war ihm nicht bei der Sache, aber wenn er nicht in einem halben Jahr den Löffel wieder abgeben wollte, ging es eben nicht anders.

Als er wieder vor der Großen Halle ankam, mischte er sich unter den Strom der Schüler, die so eben zum Essen gingen. Eine Frage von Pansy ignorierte er geflissentlich, ebenso wie den argwöhnischen Blick von Zabini. Doch der Schwarzhaarige tauchte nicht auf, so dass er schließlich wahllos Lebensmittel auf seinen Teller schaufelte und zu frustriert zu essen begann.

Sein Plan würde wohl bis heute Abend warten müssen, nur wusste er nicht, wie er Potter unbemerkt verständigen sollte, ohne dass es die halbe Schule mitbekam. Nach seinem Auftritt heute, würde der Gryffindor ihm nicht so einfach folgen, wenn er ihn offen darum bat. Auf jeden Fall hätte Draco es an seiner Stelle nicht getan. Außerdem hätte das nur wieder Öl in die Gerüchte über ihre angebliche Beziehung gegossen, ebenso wie ein Brief, der mit Dracos eigener Eule zugestellt wurde.

Eine andere Eule zu schicken, wäre zu viel Aufwand, denn Draco hatte keine Lust, wegen so was in die dreckige Eulerei hinauf zu steigen. Crabbe, Goyle oder Pansy konnte er auch nicht vorschicken, denn die würden zu viele Fragen stellen. Sein Blick fiel auf Zabini, der ihm immer noch undurchschaubare Blicke zuwarf. Vielleicht konnte er ihn benutzen, um möglichst unbemerkt an Potter ranzukommen. Aber wie sollte er ihn dazu bringen, das zu tun, was Draco wollte. Wenn er vielleicht...

„Zabini, ich hab was mit dir zu besprechen.", sagte er und stand auf. Keiner beachtete sie beiden wirklich, denn niemand aus Slytherin würde wichtige Sachen hier am Haustisch besprechen, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig war. In einem kleinen Seitengang blieb Draco stehen und wartete ungeduldig, bis der andere sich bequemte, zu ihm zu kommen.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?", fragte der braunhaarige Junge misstrauisch und blieb in einiger Entfernung stehen, doch Draco dachte nicht daran, seinen Plan durch die gesamte Schule zu schreien und zog ihn näher.

„Ich will, dass du etwas für mich tust, Zabini.", sagte Draco versöhnlich und setzte ein ziemlich charmantes Lächeln auf. Er wusste schließlich, wie man die Schwächen seines Gegners ausnutzte. Über die Wirkung war er jedoch überrascht, denn dem anderen schoss eine Röte ins Gesicht, die Potters Wiesel-Freund durchaus Konkurrenz machen konnte. Um Missverständnisse auszuschließen sprach Draco schnell weiter. „Es geht um einen Botengang, Zabini, krieg dich wieder ein. Ich will, dass du Potter dazu bringst, heute Abend zu unserem gewohnten Treffpunkt zu kommen. Kannst du dir das merken?"

Der andere hatte inzwischen wieder eine normale Farbe angenommen und zischte halblaut: „Wie soll ich das anstellen, Malfoy. Wo soll ich ihn überhaupt hinschicken? Was bringt dich überhaupt zu der Annahme, dass ich das tun werde."

„Das _wie_ zu lösen, überlasse ich dir, du Schlaumeier. Potter weiß auch wohin er kommen muss, also zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf darüber. Und was das _warum_ angeht... du wirst es einfach tun, weil ich es will. Hast du ein Problem damit?"Bei den letzten Worten war er näher an den anderen herangetreten und hatte den Arm neben ihm an die Wand gestürzt. Ihm drehte sich fast der Magen dabei um, aber es war immer noch angenehmer, als die Vorstellung von Potter vor versammelter Schülerschaft stehen gelassen zu werden.

Zabini nickte nur, drehte sich um und flüchtete aus Dracos Nähe. Lachend sah ihm der Blonde nach. Das war ja lustiger, als er angenommen hatte. Kein Vergleich zu der Sache mit Potter, aber ein ganz netter Zeitvertrieb. Vielleicht ließ sich das noch ausbauen.


	21. Patronus

**Patronus**

Harry war verärgert gewesen, als ihm einer der Slytherin-Schüler einen ganzen Topf Schneckensirup über den Umhang gegossen hatte, besonders, da das nun schon das zweite Mal war, das er sich hätte umziehen müssen, wenn er denn noch einen Umhang gehabt hätte. Viel erstaunter war er allerdings gewesen, als der braunhaarige Junge angeboten hatte, ihm nach der Stunde mit seiner Putzarbeit zu helfen, denn natürlich ließ Snape Harry die ganze Sache ausbaden. Sobald jedoch die Tür hinter dem letzten Schüler ins Schloss gefallen war, hatte der andere seine Maske fallen lassen und ihm ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass Malfoy ihn an dem Abend erwartete und dass er pünktlich zu sein hatte. Danach hatte er Harry zwar geholfen, die Schweinerei wieder zu entfernen, dabei jedoch mit giftigen Blicken nur so um sich geschossen, was Harry in dieser Form doch recht verwunderlich fand.

Als er den Raum verlassen hatte, kam Harry ins Grübeln. War Malfoy während dieser Stunde eigentlich an seinem Platz gewesen? Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, wohl nicht. Allerdings hatte er nicht so genau darauf geachtet, weil Ron ihn immer noch damit abgelenkt hatte, dass auch er an diesem Tag zum ersten Mal einen Patronus zustande gebracht hatte. Zu Ron Entsetzen war es ein Kaninchen gewesen, auch wenn Harry ihm immer wieder versicherte, dass es ein wirklich großes Kaninchen gewesen sei. Auf den charismatischen Anführer der Slytherins hatte er dabei jedoch nicht geachtet.

Moment, hatte er ihn so eben als charismatisch bezeichnet, fragte er sich selbst erstaunt, doch es stellte fest, dass es zutraf und man Malfoy durchaus so nennen konnte, auch wenn ihre Ansichten weit auseinander gingen. Der Blonde hatte mehr Tiefgang, als er selbst zugeben wollte und verdeckte diese Ansätze gerne mit höhnischen Bemerkungen und eiskaltem Spott. Doch der Gryffindor war sich sicher, dass mehr dahinter steckte; sogar sehr viel mehr, als seit ihrem allerersten Zusammentreffen jemals vermutet hatte.

Wie konnte ein so junger Mensch schon zu so leidenschaftlichem Hass und so gefühlloser Kälte bereit sein, fragte sich Harry, als er eine der Treppen zu dem Klassenzimmer im Dritten Stock hinauf stieg. Er hatte sich unter einem Vorwand aus dem Gryffindor-Turm geschlichen und nach ihrem Streit, ließen seine Freunde ihn meist in Ruhe, weil sie sahen, dass es ihm dadurch besser ging. Dass er sich mit Malfoy traf, hatte er ihnen wohlweislich nicht erzählt, denn dieses Geheimnis ging die beiden nichts an.

Es war nicht so, dass sie noch böse aufeinander waren und er selber konnte inzwischen ein bisschen besser verstehen, warum die zwei nicht mit ihm klar gekommen waren. Sie standen ihm einfach zu nahe, als dass sie seine Gefühlsausbrüche hätten ertragen können, ohne selber Schaden daran zu nehmen. Irgendwann würde es wieder so sein wie früher, doch dazu brauchten beide Seiten Zeit

Die Treppe, auf der er sich gerade befand, schien heute jedoch launisch zu sein und drehte sich, kurz bevor er oben ankam, in eine völlig andere Richtung, so dass er seufzend noch eine längeren Umweg in Kauf nehmen musste, um endlich zum Ziel zu gelangen.

Während er einen der vielen Gänge entlanglief, dachte er weiter über Malfoy nach. Wenn man so viel Zeit miteinander verbrachte, blieb das wohl nicht aus. Was der Slytherin wohl noch für Geheimnisse und Probleme hatte? Wie er wohl jetzt mit seinen Eltern klarkam, seit sein Vater offiziell vom Ministerium gesucht wurde? Ob der andere sich inzwischen an die Flügel gewöhnt hatte?

Dann musste der Gryffindor plötzlich lachen. Das war mal wieder typisch für ihn. Er sollte sich ernsthaft Gedanken machen, dass Voldemort sich mehr und mehr regte, denn genau das hatte Dumbledore ihm bei einem Gespräch heute Mittag deutlich zu verstehen gegeben. Was aber tat Harry? Er sorgte sich nicht um sich, sondern wieder nur um das Wohl seiner Freunde oder in dem Fall um Malfoys Wohl. Als wenn er es gar nicht erwarten konnte, wieder einmal für andere ins Feld zu ziehen, obwohl er selber alles andere als fit war. Selbst Ron war neben seiner Begeisterung für seinen Patronus aufgefallen, dass Harrys Schutzzauber längst nicht so fassbar gewesen war wie sonst. Der Schwarzhaarige war sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob er ihn vor einem Dementor oder gar mehreren zustande gebracht hätte. Hoffentlich hatte es noch Zeit bis er das ausprobieren musste.

Doch er merkte auch, dass er lange nicht so erschöpft war, wie er es noch vor ein paar Wochen gewesen wäre. Malfoy war unerbittlich gewesen, wenn es darum gegangen war, Harry bis an die Grenzen seiner Belastbarkeit zu bringen. Immer und immer wieder hatte er den Gryffindor dazu gebracht sich zu öffnen, hatte seine Wutausbrüche mit jener so typischen, stoischen Ruhe über sich ergehen lassen, um dann hinterher erneut die Theorien des Gryffindors gnadenlos zu zerpflücken.

Der Slytherin hatte sein Selbstmitleid verhöhnt, hatte ihm seine Denkfehler unerbittlich unter die Nase gerieben und wenn Harry dann weinend am Boden gelegen hatte, weil einfach keine Kraft mehr zu etwas anderem mehr da gewesen war, hatte der blonde Junge ihm aufgehoben und sanft in die Arme genommen, bis sich Harry wieder beruhigte.

Das Überraschendste war jedoch gewesen, das er den Gryffindor trotz allem nie in dem Glauben gelassen hatte, er wäre sein Freund. Er ließ nicht locker, die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu betonen, wobei Harry sich da inzwischen nicht mehr so sicher war, ob das wirklich stimmte. Auch er kannte den anderen jetzt zu gut, um die kleinen Zeichen zu übersehen, die etwas anderes behaupteten.

Doch wer wusste schon, was im Kopf von Draco Malfoy vorging? Wahrscheinlich hatte es ihm sogar Spaß gemacht, seinen Feind am Boden zu sehen, doch sein Ehrgeiz hatte von dem Blonden wohl verlangt, ihn nicht völlig zu vernichten. Das und natürlich die herrlichen, weißen Engelsflügel, von denen der schwarzhaarige Junge jetzt manchmal schon träumte, anstatt immer nur einen Alptraum nach dem anderen zu durchleben. Wenn man es recht betrachtete, waren die weißen Schwingen immer noch das einzig Liebenswerte an dem Slytherin, und gerade das machte es Harry möglich, dem Jungen immer noch in die Augen gesehen, auch wenn er ihm bestimmt ein gutes Dutzend Mal die eine oder andere nicht ganz unehrlich gemeinte Morddrohung an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Doch auch darüber hatte der Blonde nur gelächelt und gesagt: „Na endlich benimmt sich Harry Potter mal wie ein normaler Mensch. Ist ja zum Kotzen, wenn du immer so _nett_ bist."Wobei er es vortrefflich verstanden hatte, das Wort „nett"wie etwas sehr Ekliges und Unanständiges klingen zu lassen.

Als Harry schließlich vor dem Klassenraum stand, strich er sich den alten Pullover glatt und richtete sich auf. Malfoy war mit Garantie auf Krawall aus, und er hatte keine Lust, ihm sofort wieder eine Angriffsfläche zu bieten, auch wenn es albern war, das an solchen Äußerlichkeiten festzumachen. Doch schließlich war nicht _er _derjenige, der auf so was achtete. Aber nachdem nun schon der zweite Umhang in der Wäsche war, denn der Kürbissaft hatte sich jeglichen seiner Reinigungszauber widersetzt, musste er wohl auf seine normale Garderobe zurückgreifen.

Aber er war nicht der Einzige, der in Zivilkleidung erschien, denn auch Malfoy trug keine Uniform. Er saß auf einem umgedrehten Stuhl, die Flügel hingen locker hinter der eigentlichen Sitzfläche des Stuhls hinunter, seinen Kopf hatte er auf seine Arme gelegt, die auf der Lehnen des Stuhles ruhten und er saß genau vor einem Fenster, durch das der Mond ihn in silbernem Licht beleuchtete.

Obwohl Harry wusste, dass sich der Slytherin mit Absicht so in Szene gesetzt hatte, konnte er die innere Ästhetik dieses Bildes nicht leugnen. Er machte ein unbeteiligtes Gesicht und ging gleich zum Angriff über. „Malfoy, was soll das? Meinst du, du kannst mich jeder Zeit bestellen, wie es dir passt? Das lasse ich mir nicht bieten"

Die Antwort war entwaffnend kurz. „Du bist hier, Potter, oder nicht?"

Harry ließ sich jedoch nicht so leicht entmutigen. „Ich könnte aber sofort wieder gehen."

„Aber dann würdest du dich die ganze Zeit fragen, was ich von dir wollte.", konterte Malfoy lächelnd, als wäre er eine Katze, der die Maus schon lange nicht mehr entkommen konnte.

„Ich geb´s auf.", murrte Harry, nahm sich ebenfalls einen Stuhl, stellte ihm dem Slytherin gegenüber auf und setzte sich. Minutenlang starrten sie sich nur an.

Dann brach Malfoy das Schweigen. „Ich will es lernen."

„Was lernen?", fragte Harry, der immer noch nicht begriff, was der ganze Zirkus sollte.

„Klingelt bei dem Wort Patronus was bei dir?", grinste der Slytherin und hob eine Augebraue.

„Ich denke du kannst es?", schoss Harry eine Frage ab. Der sollte nicht versuchen ihn für dumm zu verkaufen.

„War gelogen.", antwortete der Blonde ruhig. „Deshalb wirst du es mir beibringen, Potter."

„Hast du mich gerade um etwas gebeten, Malfoy?", feixte Harry und beschloss auf das Spiel einzugehen.

„Nein!", kam es umgehend zurück. „Ich habe eine Feststellung getroffen, Potter. Das ist etwas anderes."

„Mir scheint, dass du dich dafür aber ziemlich rausgeputzt hast, Malfoy.", bemerkte Harry belustigt. Wenn der Blonde nun schon so einen Aufwand trieb, sollte er auch eine kleine Belohnung bekommen, denn Harry amüsierte sich eigentlich köstlich.

„Das ist nicht für dich, Potter Nur geht es mir auf die Nerven immer halbnackt durch die Gegend zu laufen, wenn wir alleine sind." Irgendwie klang der Slytherin jetzt doch etwas verschnupft. „Aber nun lass uns endlich anfangen, obwohl ich bei deinen Klamotten ja verstehen kann, wenn man sich nach etwas andrem umguckt."

„Ach Schnauze, Malfoy. Als wenn _das_ wichtig wäre. Was willst du nun wissen?"

„Ich kenne den Spruch, ich kenne die Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab, aber es funktioniert nicht, Potter. Warum nicht?"

„Vielleicht ist der Gedanke an deinen glücklichen Moment nicht stark genug, oder du konzentrierst dich nicht genug darauf.", vermutete Harry, doch der Blonde guckte nur zweifelnd.

„Dann zeig es mir.", verlangte er und deutete im selben Atemzug auf eine Kiste, die in einer dunkeln Ecke des Raumes stand. Harry hatte sie noch gar nicht bemerkt, aber sie kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor. Fragend sah er Malfoy an.

„Hab ich von Lupin. Er meinte, das wäre nützlich zum Üben."

„_DU_ hast mit Professor Lupin gesprochen?"echote Harry und kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus. „Wenn das keine neue Seite an dir ist, weiß ich nicht, was noch kommen sollte."

„Der Werwolf war eigentlich ganz nett. Ich hab ihm gesagt, du hättest mich geschickt.", lächelte Malfoy und sah sehr zufrieden mit sich aus.

„Ach und du hättest dich von mir schicken lassen?". Harry konnte ich diese kleine Stichelei einfach nicht verkneifen. Es war zu komisch, wie der Slytherin um jeden Preis versuchte zu verhindern, dass er sein Gesicht verlor.

Doch er sah, dass er den Bogen fast überspannt hatte, deshalb stand er auf und begutachtete die Kiste. „Das ist die mit dem Irrwicht, hab ich Recht?"

„Schließlich bin ich kein Anfänger. Wenn ich etwas mache, dann richtig.", gab Malfoy selbstgefällig zur Antwort. „Dann zeig mal, was du kannst, Potter."

Mit diesen Worten war er seitlich an die Kiste herangetreten und hatte sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung geöffnet. Harry war im ersten Moment überrascht, wunderte sich jedoch nicht allzu sehr darüber. Schließlich war das immer noch Malfoy.

Wie zu erwarten war, entschwebte der geöffneten Kiste der Irrwicht und er hatte für Harry immer noch die Form eins Dementors. Es hätte ja auch Voldemort persönlich sein können, doch dann berichtigte Harry sich.- Voldemort war sein Todfeind und er würde sich ihm irgendwann stellen müssen. Doch er trug nicht diesen ungreifbaren Schrecken an sich wie die Dementoren, sondern war ein recht reale Bedrohung, der Harry irgendwie würde begegnen müssen. Jetzt jedoch galt es eine Patronus zu beschwören.

„Expecto Patronum!", sprach Harry deutlich, bevor der Irrwicht seine Wirkung komplett entfalten konnte. Der bekannte silberweiße Nebel stieg aus seinem Zauberstab und formte die Gestallt eines großen Hirsches. Doch Harry spürte, die Wirkung der großen Kälte, die von dem Wesen ausging trotzdem. Er verstärkte den Gedanken an seine Eltern und ihre Liebe, die ihn Zeit seines Lebens begleitet hatte und sein Patronus wurde greifbarer.

Doch plötzlich wurde der Irrwicht sich offensichtlich bewusst, dass er eben kein normaler Dementor war, drehte sich um und stürzte sich auf sein anderes Opfer, das ihm wesentlich näher stand und nicht geschützt war:

Draco Malfoy


	22. Böse Erinnerungen

**Böse Erinnerungen**

Mit Neid betrachtete Draco den großen Lichthirsch und fragte sich, wie Potter das mit dem glücklichen Moment wohl gemeint hatte. Natürlich hatte er die Beschreibung gelesen und ihm waren eine Menge glückliche Momente eingefallen. Meist ging es dabei um einen ganz bestimmten Gryffindor und die Tatsache, dass Draco es geschafft hatte, ihm auch mal eins auszuwischen, zum Beispiel das dumme Gesicht von Potter, als Draco ebenfalls Sucher in seiner Quidditch-Mannschaft geworden war oder wie der andere bei dem Dementor-Angriffs vom Besen gefallen war und Slytherin tatsächlich gegen Gryffindor gewonnen hatte. Was bitte war daran _nicht_ glücklich für ihn gewesen?

Wenn er sich diesen Dementor allerdings so ansah, konnte er durchaus verstehen, warum es schwer sein würde, bei seinem Anblick den Zauber zu wirken und gleichzeitig an etwas Glückliches zu denken. Immerhin spürte er die Wirkung der Kreatur auch, denn die Kälte, die von dem Wesen ausging war wie ein eisiger Hauch, der an seinen sowieso schon etwas überreizten Nerven zerrte. Das Gespräch eben war ermüdend gewesen, wenn er es sich ehrlich eingestand, denn es war schwierig, Potter anzusehen und _nicht_ nett zu ihm zu sein. Doch Draco hätte ihn niemals gebeten, ihm etwas beizubringen, denn das verbot ihm sein Stolz. Aber er hatte noch lange nicht so eine Panik vor den Dementoren wie Potter. Um besser sehen zu könne, machte Draco einen Schritt zur Seite.

Da wirbelte der Dementor-Irrwicht auf einmal zu ihm herum und veränderte sich.

Dracos Vater stand vor dem blonden Jungen. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, unnahbar, mit zornig funkelnden Augen den Kopf erhoben und die Brauen zu einer missbilligenden Geste zusammen gezogen. „Draco!", donnerte die Gestalt und der Slytherin zuckte zusammen.

„Das ist nur ein Irrwicht.", versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen, doch der Mann dachte gar nicht daran, sich von dieser geflüsterten Bemerkung in die Flucht schlagen zu lassen.

Er kam einen Schritt auf Draco zu, der vor ihm zurückwich, und zischte vorwurfsvoll: „Du gibst dich mit Potter ab? Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass er kein Umgang für dich ist? Sieh dich an, wie erbärmlich du bist. Bewahr Haltung mein Sohn. Ein Malfoy beherrscht immer die Situation. Es ist eine Schande, wie du dich hier herumdrückst, ein Feigling, wie er im Buche steht.

Draco wurde wütend. „Ach ja? Wer hat sich denn einfach aus dem Staub gemacht und mich mit Mutter alleine gelassen. Wer kriecht denn vor diesem erbärmlichen Stümper, der sich Dunkler Lord nennt und sich von einem Kind besiegen lässt. Wer hat denn all die Jahre immer mich vorgeschickt, anstatt selber etwas gegen Potter zu tun."

„Wie kannst du es wagen? Ich werde dich lehren mir zu widersprechen.", schrie die Gestalt nun in einer Lautstärke, das Draco instinktiv den Kopf einzog und schützend die Arme hob. Gleich würde es wieder geschehen und er würde sich wieder nicht wehren können. Blanker Hass flammt in seinem Inneren auf und doch konnte er sich nicht auf die Gestalt vor ihm stürzen, denn schließlich war das immer noch sein Vater.

Mit geschlossenen Augen erwartete er zitternd die Schläge, die diese Mal jedoch ausblieben, denn sein Vater fuhr lediglich vor ihn weiter anzuschreien. „Wertloses Stück Schlammblut. Ich kann nicht glauben dass du tatsächlich mein Sohn bist. Du wirst nie ein wertvoller Diener des Bösen werden. Schau dich doch an, wie du zitterst. Angst im Dunkeln? Pah! Wie kann so etwas mein Sohn sein? Ich werde dich aus meinem Haus werfen. Du bist es nicht wert, weiter den Namen Malfoy zu tragen."

„Vater, nein.", wimmerte Draco jetzt, obwohl er wusste, dass genau das die falsche Reaktion war, die eine noch härtere Strafe nach sich ziehen würde. Er musste aufstehen, musste stark sein. Er würde es ihm dieses Mal zeigen. Würde der Sieger sein. Genauso wie er es Potter zeigen würde. Allen würde er beweisen, dass man Draco Malfoy nicht so behandeln konnte und er seine Familienehre nicht mir Füßen trat, wie es sein Vater ihm gerade vorwarf.

Da schallte plötzlich eine Stimme durch den Raum. „Riddikulus!"

Sein Vater verwandelte sich in irgendetwas mit ziemlich viel rosa Spitze und floh dann in die Kiste zurück, aus der es gekommen war.

Draco erstarrte.

Er wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er sich so eben total lächerlich gemacht hatte. Das war verdammt noch mal nicht sein Vater gewesen. Die lange Zeit, die er Lucius Malfoy nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, hatte diesen Anblick in einer solch unerwarteten Situation so überzeugend werden lassen. Er hatte die Kontrolle verloren. Er hatte versagt.

Keuchend kniete er in dem nun eigenartig stillen Klassenraum und wartete darauf, dass der Gryffindor am anderen Ende des Raumes anfangen würde ihn zu verspotten. Doch der schwarzhaarige Junge kam nur langsam näher. Er war bleich im Gesicht und starrte Draco an.

„Nun sag es schon, Potter. Ich bin ein Idiot.", knurrte er wütend auf sich, weil er sich auf so dumme Art hatte täuschen lassen, auf Potter, der alles gesehen hatte und auf die gesamte Welt im Allgemeinen, nur einfach weil sie die Frechheit besaß zu existieren.

Aber immer noch kam keine Reaktion von dem Gryffindor. Da sah Draco auf und blickte in grüne Augen, die ihn voller Mitleid ansahen. Er sah eine Träne darin glitzern. Der Slytherin schnaufte verächtlich und stand auf. Er hatte sich wieder gefangen und die eiskalte Maske wieder gefunden, die ihm in den letzten Minuten verloren gegangen war.

„Spar dir dein Mitleid, Potter. Für jemanden, der es braucht. Ich bin die falsche Adresse."

„Warum hast du das nie erzählt?", flüsterte der andere.

Draco wand sich ab. „Was erzählt? Das ich zu schwach bin, um mich gegen meinen Vater zu wehren? Warum hätte ich dir das erzählen sollen, Potter? Für wie dumm hältst du mich?"

„Das wusste ich sowieso."

Der Blonde fuhr herum um zu einer harschen Antwort anzusetzen, doch die Flügel hielten ihn zurück, sich auf den Jungen vor ihm zu stürzen, der ihn immer noch so komisch ansah. Also beschränkte er sich auf einen fragenden Blick, in den er versuchte einen noch möglichst uninteressierten Unterton zu legen.

„Das du dich hinter deinem Vater versteckst, hat du nie besonders gut verbergen können."fuhr der Gryffindor und am unangenehmerweise noch ein bisschen näher. „Ich meine, dass er dich gesch..."

Weiter ließ Draco ihn nicht kommen. Mit Gewalt drehte er sich zum Fenster. „Pass auf, was du sagst, Potter. Ich mag dein Schutzengel sein, aber wenn du meine Vater beleidigst, kann ich für nichts garantieren."

„Warum verteidigst du ihn?", klang eine leise Frage an sein Ohr.

„Er ist mein Vater. Und er ist ein Malfoy. Das ist Grund genug.", sagte Draco mit Eis in seiner Stimme, das dem des Dementors in nichts nachstand. Ein dünnes Lächeln stahl sich dann auf seine Lippen, denn er hatte sich nun wieder vollständig unter Gewalt. „Außerdem hat er Recht, Potter. Du bist wirklich kein guter Umgang. Als Lehrer bist du auf jeden Fall eine Niete, ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie man einen Patronus beschwört, nur dass du es kannst und ich habe_ nicht_ vor, mich hinter _dir_ zu verstecken."

Er spürte eine Berührung an seiner Schulter, doch er wollte sich nicht umdrehen. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie das Mitleid aus den Augen des Gryffindor troff und sich dessen Geschwafel über eine unglückliche Kindheit anhören. Sein Vater hatte ihn zu dem gemacht, was er war und Draco war stolz auf sich. Das eben war die Überraschung gewesen. Wenn sein Vater tatsächlich vor ihm stände, würde er es ihm beweisen, dass er ein würdiger Nachfolger war. Außerdem war er _besser_ als sein Vater, denn _er_ würde es schaffen, sich nicht von Potter überrumpeln und austricksen zu lassen mit dessen...

Seine Gedanken wurden je unterbrochen, als in die Hand auch an den Flügeln packte und ihn grob herumriss. Ärger stand auf dem blassen Gesicht vor ihm. Gut! Dann hatte er wenigstens das geschafft.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Malfoy. Ich werde nicht weiter darüber reden, wenn du es nicht willst. Aber daran, dass du keinen Patronus beschwören kannst, bist du selbst schuld. Wer sich jegliche menschliche Regung versagt und jedes positive Gefühl, das nicht Schadenfreude ist, aus seinem Leben ausschließt, wird es nie schaffen, einen Schutzpatron zu erzeugen. Habe ich mich da klar ausgedrückt."

Draco nickte. Das war etwas, mit dem er umgehen konnte. Streiten war besser, als blödes Gerede über Gefühle oder ähnlichen Quatsch, den die halbe Welt für so wichtig hielt. Er brauchte so etwas nicht. Konnte er eben keinen Patronus-Zauber... Was soll´s. Potter konnte es doch, das hatte er gesehen. Also kein Grund zur Panik. Er würde schon nicht gleich einem ganzen Heer Dementoren in die Arme laufen.

Seine Augen folgten dem Gryffindor, der sich nun erschöpft auf einen Stuhl sinken ließ. Draco fühlte die Flügel. Sie wollte zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hingehen und ihn trösten. Aber er wollte nicht. Er wollte sich umdrehen und einfach die Augen schließen. Mit Glück, würde Potter irgendwann gehen und er hatte seine Ruhe.

Aber auch er war erschöpft und die Flügel wurden stärker, als Potter sich den Kopf hielt und offensichtlich wieder einmal Schmerzen in seiner bescheuerten Narbe hatte.

„Einfach umdrehen und ignorieren!", schalt sich Draco innerlich, doch als der Gryffindor vom Stuhl zu rutschen drohte, stolperte er einen Schritt vorwärts und fing ihn auf. Er ließ sich auf die Knie sinken, lehnte den Kopf des anderen an seine Schulter und breitete schützend die Flügel über ihnen beiden aus.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit saßen sie so da, bis Draco Knie anfingen weh zu tun.

„Ähm, Potter?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Können wir uns mal bequemer hinsetzen, ich krieg blaue Flecke."


	23. Geständnisse

**Geständnisse**

Unwillkürlich musste Harry lachen. „Ja, klar, können wir.", antwortete er und richtete sich auf. „Ich könnt jetzt was essen."

Der Slytherin sah ihn ungläubig an und grinste dann. „Ich auch. Wegen der Sache mit Lupin war ich nicht beim Abendbrot. Was gab´s denn?"

„Spargel- und Schinken-Pastete.", gab Harry bereitwillig Auskunft und wurde Zeuge eines höchst angewiderten Gesichts. „Wie wär´s mit Nachtisch? Schokoladentorte."

„Besser.", grummelte der Blonde, zog sich an dem Stuhl hoch und lockerte die Flügel. „Auf dich aufpassen ist ganz schön anstrengend."

„Danke gleichfalls!", konterte Harry und dann machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zur Küche. Das Schloss war inzwischen fast ausgestorben und sie liefen schweigend durch die Gänge.

Harry dacht immer noch über da nach, was er eben gesehen hatte. Er sah es nicht als Rechtfertigung an, dass der Slytherin so war, weil ihn die Umstände dazu gemacht hatten. Allerdings wusste er, dass es schwer war, sich gegen so etwas zu behaupten. Dem „alten"Malfoy hätte er es nicht zugetraut, bevor er ihn näher kennengelernt hatte. Doch inzwischen wusste er um dessen Stärke und die Reaktion, die der andere gezeigt hatte, war deutlich gewesen. Er wünschte kein Gespräch und er stand zu hundert Prozent hinter seinem Vater.

„Ebenso wie ich.", dachte Harry bitter und musste an die Szene mit Snape in dem Denkarium denken. Wie sehr hatte er gehofft die Sache erklären zu können. Wie sehr hatte er gehofft, Snape hätte Unrecht, mit dem, was er über Harrys Vater gesagt hatte. Wenn er sich vorstellte, sein Vater hätte ihm selber erzählt, das Snape ein Lügner wäre, Harry hätte ihm sofort geglaubt. Weil er ihm hätte glauben wollen. Ob es dem Slytherin ähnlich ging?

Er schielte zu dem blonden Jungen rüber, der nun abwartend neben ihm am Eingang zur Küche stand. Harry kitzelte die grüne Birne, was einiges Erstaunen in die Augen des anderen trieb, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg nach unten. Malfoys Flügel verblassten, als sie sich den immer noch anwesenden Hauselfen näherten.

„Sollen wir hier bleiben?", fragte Harry in einem möglichst neutralen Ton. Ein dankbarer Blick traf ihn und er verstand, dass der Slytherin jetzt lieber er selbst sein wollte. Er wollte ihm seinen Stolz lassen, denn das schein das Einzige zu sein, dass den anderen noch aufrecht hielt.

So ließen sie sich von den Hauselfen ein paar Stücke Kuchen bringen und verzogen sich in eine Ecke der Küche. Der Gryffindor war ziemlich froh, dass Dobby heute nicht hier Dienst hatte, denn den ehemaligen Hauselfen der Malfoys hätte er jetzt nicht gebrauchen können.

Interessiert betrachtete er, wie Malfoy seinen Kuchen förmlich sezierte. Erst aß der Slytherin die äußere Glasur, dann die obere Teigschicht, Cremfüllung und dann das untere Drittel. Dann sah er auf und blickte Harry misstrauisch an. „Was?", fragte er und musste sich dabei bemühen, um nicht die Hälfte des Kuchens in alle Richtungen zu versprühen.

„Du bist voll eklig, weißt du das?", grinste Harry und fing an seinen eigenen Kuchen zu essen.

„Bin ich gar nicht.", meinte der Slytherin beleidigt und griff nach dem nächsten Stück. „Aber wenn ich schon mal mit dir hier sitze, kann ich meinen Kuchen auch so esse, wie es mir passt und nicht wie es sich gehört."Dabei verdrehte er die Augen, so dass Harry lachen musste und sich fast an seinem Kuchen verschluckte.

„Sei vorsichtig, Potter.", meinte der andere höhnisch lächelnd. „Wenn du jetzt stirbst, bringt mich keine Macht der Welt dazu, dir zu helfen."

„Werd´s mir merken.", hustete der Gryffindor. „Aber sei versicherte, dass ich dir vorher noch den Kuchen auf Hemd spucke."

„Wer ist jetzt eklig?", motzte der Slytherin und sah ehrlich entsetzt aus, als er ein Stück von Harry abrückte. „Das war teuer, also versau es nicht."

„Was machst du dich auch so schick.", stichelte der Schwarzhaarige und war froh, dass sie sich immer noch unterhalten konnten, auch wenn der Blonde nicht unter Einfluss der Flügel stand. Aber vielleicht war das noch der Schock. „Vermutlich...", dachte er.

„Bestimmt nicht für dich, Potter.", gab der mit erhobenem Kopf zurück und gabelte ein weiteres Stück seines Kuchens auf, das er jetzt jedoch würdevoll in dem Mund gleiten ließ. „Aber das ist jetzt sowieso egal. Der schläft bestimmt schon."

Nun konnte Harry nicht anders und prustete doch so einiges von seinem Kuchen in Richtung Küche, wo eine Hauselfe sich sofort daran machte, die Bescherung zu beseitigen. „Entschuldigung", murmelte er in Richtung des kleinen Wesens und drehte sich dann zu dem Slytherin herum. „ER?"

Malfoy sah ihn an, als wäre er ein sehr interessanter Käfer. „Na Zabini. Sag bloß das hast du noch nicht bemerkt. Du bist doch sonst so sensibel."

„Was bemerkt?", wollte Harry wissen und hatte das Gefühl er hätte irgendeine wichtige Stelle ihres Gesprächs verpasst.

Ein fieses Grinsen antwortete ihm. „Dass Zabini ne kleine Schwuchtel ist. Ich hatte vor ihm das Zusammenleben mit mir ein bisschen zu versüßen." Als Harry den anderen immer verständnisloser ansah hob er die Augenbrauen und fragte: „Davon hast du aber schon was gehört, Potter, oder nicht?"

„Klar!", krächzte der, denn Tante Petunia hatte ebenfalls eine sehr ausgeprägte Meinung, was das anging. „Aber ich hätte nie gedacht dass du..."

Er kam nicht weiter. „Himmel Potter, natürlich nicht _ich_. Bist du denn wahnsinnig. Meine Hormone gehören allein Parkinson. Aber es macht Spaß Zabini ein bisschen damit aufzuziehen, verstehst du?"

Harry wusste nicht, ob ihm die Vorstellung von Pansy Parkinson in Unterwäsche besser gefiel. „Du hast nicht nur eine Macke, was Kuchen angeht. Du bist auch ein verdammt blöder Arsch, Malfoy. Andere mit so was aufzuziehen ist echt das Letzte."

Das Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Und du meinst, das stört mich Potter? Warum bist du eigentlich so rot geworden?"

Um nicht darauf eingehen zu müssen schob sich Harry ein großes Stück Kuchen in den Mund und kaute demonstrativ. Das konnte auch nur Malfoy. Erst vor den Schrecken seiner Kindheit im Staub liegen und knapp eine halbe Stunde später schon wieder den Fiesling raushängen lassen. Echt zum Abgewöhnen.

Er schluckte und stopfte sich noch ein Stück in den Mund, obwohl ihm der Appetit gründlich vergangen war. Angewidert ließ er den Teller sinken und sah zu Boden.

„Hey, Potter, wo wir schon mal beim Thema sind.", fuhr der Slytherin genüsslich fort und kostete es offensichtlich aus, das Harry das Thema unangenehm war. „Was läuft denn da eigentlich bei dir?"

„Danke bestens. Keine Probleme", nuschelte Harry und wollte sich erheben, doch der Slytherin hielt ihn eisern fest.

„Keine Chance, Potter. Ich hatte meine Portion Peinlichkeit für heute Abend, jetzt bist du dran."Die kalten, grauen Augen bohrten sich in seine und der spürte, wie er schon wieder rot wurde. „Du bist doch wohl nicht auch..."

„Nein!", fauchte Harry, machte seinen Arm los und stand auf. „Ich geh dann wohl lieber mal schlafen. Im Übrigen geht dich das gar nichts an."

„Nanu", wunderte sich der Blonde und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Hat unser Held etwa Schwierigkeiten mit Mädchen? Ich dachte, du hast was mit Granger am Laufen. Oder teilst du sie dir mit dem Wiesel?"

Wütend fuhr der Gryffindor herum und packt den lachenden Blonden am Kragen. „Lass Hermine aus dem Spiel. Sie ist nur eine Freundin und selbst wenn es anders wäre, würde ich es dir nicht verraten, weil es dich überhaupt nichts anginge."

„Wie niedlich, jetzt verteidigt er schon wieder alle, kaum dass er auf den Beinen stehen kann. Aber ich vergaß, du hattest ja was mit dieser Ravenclaw. Wie hieß sie doch noch?"

Am liebsten hätte Harry losgeheult oder ihn gleich an Ort und Stelle wieder in das leere Klassenzimmer mit dem Irrwicht zurück geprügelt und zu gesehen, wie er sich weiter quälte. Doch er beherrschte sich. Er würde nicht auf das Niveau des Slytherins herabsinken. „Du meinst Cho Chang:", presste er mühsam hervor. „Ja, wir haben uns geküsst. Sonst noch was?"

„Scheinst ja nicht sehr erfolgreich gewesen zu sein. Die ist doch jetzt mit Michael Corner und das schon seit letztem Jahr. Hast du ihr so die Ohren vollgeheult, Potter?"

„Sei vorsichtig, Malfoy. Sonst könnte es passieren, dass ich mich heute Abend schon mit dir auf ein letztes Gefecht einlasse."

„Ich zittere vor Angst. Oder willst du mich auch mit einem Patronus vertreiben?"Der blonde Junge wollte sich ausschütten vor Lachen.

Aus dem Hintergrund erklang eine kleine Stimme. „Wenn die Herren nicht noch etwas wünschen, würde sich Nimsy gerne zurückziehen."

Einstimmig zischten die beiden Jungen: „Nein, wir brauchen nichts!"

Dann erklang ein leises Plopp und sie waren allein.

Augenblicklich erschienen die Flügel des Slytherin wieder und es war nicht klar, wer sich darüber mehr erschreckte.

Die Augen des Blonden wurden sanft und er murmelte etwas, dass sich ziemlich nach „Oh nein!", anhörte. Lauter sagte er dann: „Lass los, Potter."

„Und wenn ich nicht will?", meinte Harry leise. Jetzt endlich konnte er sich wehren, ohne den anderen ernsthaft zu verletzen. „Vielleicht gefällt es mir so."

„Das ist ein gefährliches Spiel, wenn du mich fragst. Also lass mich jetzt los."

„Ich frag dich aber gar nicht, Malfoy. Ich hab nämlich die Schnauze gestrichen voll von deinen blöden Antworten.", gab Harry ruhig zurück. Das wollte er jetzt auskosten. Wenn es zu ernst wurde, würde sich der Blonde schon zur Wehr setzen. „Jetzt wirst du mir mal eine Frage beantworten. Warum hat dir dein Vater so explizit den Umgang mit mir verboten? Es hätte ihm doch eine Freude sein müssen, mich auf eure Seite zu ziehen und dann umzubringen. Warum nicht?"

„Du warst nicht in Slytherin.", wisperte der Junge vor ihm tonlos. „Und du warst mit diesem Schlammblut und deinem dämlichen Wiesefreund zusammen. Wie hätte ich da reinpassen sollen"

Der Gryffindor beschloss, das mit dem „Schlammblut"mal zu über hören und konzentrierte sich lieber auf den zweiten Teil der Antwort. „Hättest du denn dazu passen wollen?"

„Bestimmt nicht. Nicht mehr, nach dem du mich so abserviert hast.", gab der andere zögernd zur Antwort. „Du gehörtest eben zu den andern. Ist doch egal."

„Nein ist es nicht. Sag es mir jetzt ehrlich. Ein einziges Mal in deinem Leben bitte ich dich um etwas und das ist eine ehrliche Antwort. Wolltest du damals mit mir befreundet sein, weil ich berühmt war, oder weil du mich mochtest?"

Schweigend sah der blonde Junge zu Boden. Harry ließ ihn los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Da stand er nun, die blonden Haare fielen ihm vor das Gesicht, er ließ die Schulter sinken und die Flügel hingen traurig herab. Irgendwie tat er Harry noch mehr leid als vorhin, aber er musste jetzt eine Antwort auf diese Frage haben.

Er wartete.

Nach unendlich langer Zeit hob der Slytherin den Kopf und wohl das erste Mal in der ganzen Zeit, da sie sich kannte, sah Harry den wahren Draco Malfoy.

Der Junge lächelte und sagte mit belegter Stimme:

„Es gibt Dinge, die eben auch ein Malfoy nicht haben kann und dazu gehört ein wahrer Freund."


	24. Angst vor Veränderung

**Angst vor Veränderung**

Der schwarzhaarige Junge sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Auch Draco konnte nicht so richtig glauben, was er so eben gesagt hatte. Doch er erinnerte sich genau an diese Szenen, die sich jetzt vor seinem inneren Auge aufbaute. Ihr erstes Zusammentreffen bei Madame Malkins. Er hatte diesen anderen Jungen in den Laden kommen sehen und er hatte ihn... nun interessiert. Ganz entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit hatte er den anderen angesprochen. Irgendwie war es ihm so vorgekommen, als käme dort jemand, der zu ihm passen würde. Er hatte versucht, den schwarzhaarigen Burschen zu beeindrucken, sofort klar zu stellen, dass er etwas Besonderes war, dass er es wert war, sich um ihn zu bemühen, denn genau das hatte er gewollt. Dass der andere ihn bemerkte und mit ihm befreundet war.

Als sie sich dann im Zug wiedertrafen hatte sich jedoch herausgestellt, dass es für Draco keine Chance gab für ihn und den Junge, von dem er da wusste, dass es Harry Potter war, der wohl berühmteste Junge der gesamten Zauberwelt. Draco hatte ihn gewollt. An seiner Seite, als seinen Freund. Das war das erste Mal, dass er wirklich an jemandem so interessiert gewesen war. Nicht wegen dem, was sein Vater über diesen Jungen gesagt hatte, sondern weil Draco einmal in seinem Leben eine eigenen Entscheidung gefällt hatte.

Offensichtlich war sie falsch gewesen, denn der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte abgelehnt. Draco war fast gestorben vor Scham, aber er hatte sich gezwungen sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Dann dieser rothaarige Teufel, der ihn auch noch ausgelacht hatte. In diesem Moment waren Dracos Zuneigung und Neugier auf den anderen in Ärger und Wut umgeschlagen und er hatte sich in das geflüchtet, was er am besten beherrschte: Hohn, Spott und kalte Überlegenheit. In seinem Inneren jedoch war er zutiefst gekränkt und hatte geweint um das, was er noch gar nicht besessen und doch schon wieder verloren hatte.

Damals war es ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, doch jetzt konnte er seine kindliche Verbittertheit einordnen. Er war besessen gewesen von dem Gedanken, dem anderen zu beweisen, dass seine Wahl falsch war, doch es war ihm nie geglückt Immer hatten der Gryffindor und seine Freunde die Nasen vorn gehabt und auf jeden kleinen Sieg von Draco war eine noch tiefere Niederlage gefolgt. So war sein Hass gewachsen, der auch jetzt noch in ihm schlief und wartete endlich von seinen Ketten befreit zu werden, damit er sich endlich auf das begehrte Gut stürzen konnte.

Der Gryffindor wusste offensichtlich nicht, was er zu dieser Eröffnung sagen sollte. Dann murmelte er: „Malfoy, ich...", der andere rang nach Worten. Draco sah eine Wärme im Blick des anderen, die bis jetzt nie ihm persönlich gegolten hatte und er wollte sie auch jetzt nicht sehen

Brüsk wand er sich ab. „Spar es dir, Potter. Es ist zu spät und ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht. Heb dir das für deine kleinen Freunde auf, wenn ich sie in die Finger kriege. Oder für dich selbst, wenn _ich_ es sein werde, der dir den Lebenslicht auspustet."Denn nur das wird dich endlich auslöschen...endgültig, fügte er in Gedanken noch hinzu.

„Dann sei jetzt mein Freund."bat der schwarzhaarige Junge schüchtern und hielt ihm offensichtlich die Hand hin. „Wir können es doch noch mal probieren."

Der Blonde überlegte ganz kurz. Sollte er jetzt? Dann realisierte er seinen Gedankengang. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte tatsächlich ... Wie konnte er nur so unvorsichtig sein?

„NEIN!", schrie Draco dem anderen nun mitten ins Gesicht, obwohl es ihm schwerfiel. „Du hattest deine Chance, Potter. Es ist zu spät. Diesmal wirst du es sein, der mit leeren Händen dasteht und sich dumm vorkommt. Sieh es doch ein, wir passen nicht zusammen. Ich kann nicht mein gesamtes Leben einfach so ignorieren, weil es sich der großmütige Potter auf einmal anders überlegt hat. VERSTEH ES DOCH ENDLICH! ICH BIN DEIN FEIND!"

Ein trauriger Blick aus glänzenden grünen Augen traf ihn. „Aber...", weiter ließ er den Gryffindor nicht kommen sondern stürzte sich auf ihn und trotz der seelischen Schmerzen, die ihm diese Bewegungen durch sein Inneres jagten hob er die Fäuste und wollte zuschlagen. Endlich dieses Gesicht vernichten dass ihn seit so langer Zeit quälte und gleich bedeutend war mit seinen größten Niederlagen.

Doch er konnte es nicht. Die Flügel hielten ihn zurück, schwächten ihn und legten ihm wieder diesen furchtbaren Maulkorb an, unter der sich sein Innerstes wehrte und fast zerbrach, so dass er dem Jungen vor ihm lediglich einen harten Stoß vor die Brust versetzen konnte.

Dann war es vorbei. Vor ihm auf dem Boden lag immer noch Potter, der ihn ansah, als hätte er etwas ganz anderes erwartet. „Was sollte das Malfoy? Wolltest du mich gerade umbringen oder was?", murrte der Gryffindor und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose. „Dann warst du nicht sehr erfolgreich."

Draco fühlte sich zu einer Erklärung genötigt. „Flügel, Potter. Das waren die verdammten Flügel. Offensichtlich hat ihnen nicht gefallen, was ich zu dir gesagt habe. Die Dinger haben eben ihren eigenen Kopf."Den lästigen Gedanken, dass _nicht sie_ es gewesen waren, die ihn hatten leichtsinnig werden lassen, unterdrückte er erfolgreich. Beinahe hätte er etwas getan, dass er nie wieder hätte rückgängig machen können und sich damit selbst verraten

Doch was nicht da war, konnte man auch nicht verraten und so schloss er die Tür, die sich ein so winziges Stück geöffnet hatte, wieder und warf in Gedanken den Schlüssel weg. Er brauchte so etwas nicht.

„Aber wenn sie mich gelassen hätten, wäre das durchaus eine Möglichkeit gewesen. Dich umbringen, meine ich."Befriedigt sah er, dass der andere den Kopf schüttelte, die Augen verdrehte und irgendwas von „typisch Malfoy"in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart murmelte.

Gerade wollte er noch etwas erwidern, da verblassten seine Flügel und ein Hauself erschien mit einem leisen Plopp. Erstaunt stellte der Slytherin fest, dass er ihn kannte. Aber Potter reagierte schneller.

„Dobby, was machst du denn hier?", keuchte er ein wenig erschrocken, wohl weil der Hauself ungefähr drei Zentimeter neben seinen Füßen erschienen war.

Der kleine Wicht blickte von einem zum anderen und zog es auf Dracos mordlustigen Blick offensichtlich vor, den Slytherin komplett zu ignorieren. „Dobby kommt wegen Harry Potter, Sir. Professor Dumbledore sucht ihn überall. Er muss sofort kommen. Aber Dobby hat von den anderen Hauselfen gehört dass Harry Potter hier ist und ist sofort hergekommen um es ihm zu sagen."

Sofort war der Gryffindor wieder zu hundert Prozent da. „Komm, Malfoy. Wir müssen los!", drängte er und versuchte nach Dracos Hand zu greifen. Doch entzog er sie ihm.

„Du hast immer noch nicht verstanden, Potter.", sagte er und legte so viel Kälte in seine Stimme, wie ihm zur Verfügung stand. „Ich bin _nicht_ dein Freund und ich werde _nicht_ mit dir zu dem klapprigen Schulleiter rennen um mir irgendwelche Anweisungen zu holen. Also vergiss es und geh alleine."

Der andere sah ihn verletzt an und nickte dann. „Gut, wenn das deine Entscheidung ist. Aber wenn du es dir noch mal anders überlegst, dann..."

„Ich _werde _es mir nicht anders überlegen, weil es da nichts zu überlegen gibt. Und nun geh endlich, bevor sich der Greis noch ins Hemd macht, weil ihm sein Lieblings-Schoßhund nicht bei Fuß steht.", giftete er weiter und tatsächlich verließ der Gryffindor nun endlich die Küche.

Draco war alleine mit dem Hauselfen, der ihn nun furchtsam ansah.

„Master Malfoy?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Geht es dem jungen Master nicht gut? Soll Dobby etwas für ihn tun?"

„NEIN!", schnauzte er den Elfen an. „Es geht mir blendend. Warum meint nur jeder, dass er mir die Hand halten muss oder sich um mich Sorgen machen Ich kann auf mich alleine aufpassen, verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir. Das haben Sie schon immer gekonnt. Ihr Vater war immer sehr stolz auf Sie.", sagte der Hauself leise, machte aber keine Anstalten zu verschwinden.

„Was willst du denn noch, du Missgeburt", fauchte er nun etwas leiser. Dass auch der Hauself davon anfing, gefiel ihm nicht. Aber dass sein Vater stolz auf ihn gewesen war freute ihn ungemein. Das war es, was er immer von ihm gewollt hatte. Seine Anerkennung. Dafür war er bereit gewesen, alles zu schlucken, was immer der Mann ihm vorgeworfen oder mit ihm gemacht hatte. Es hatte ihm schließlich nicht geschadet, denn er war nicht derjenige, der nun mitten in der Nacht durch das Schloss hastete, weil der Schulleiter einen Alptraum hatte. Potter war wirklich nicht zu beneiden und um nichts in der Welt hätte Draco mit ihm tauschen wollen.

„Dobby hat gedacht, es interessiert den Master vielleicht, warum Harry Potter gerufen worden ist, Sir.", mischte sich die quietschige Stimme des Wichts wieder in seine Gedanken.

„Warum sollte es mich interessieren, du Wurm?", sagte er verächtlich und wollte schon in Richtung des Kerkers die Küche verlassen, als ihn die Bemerkung des Hauselfen im Schritt verharren ließ.

„Das Schloss wird angegriffen, Master Malfoy."


	25. Angriff

**Angriff**

Wie von Sinne raste Harry durch die leeren Gänge. Wenn Professor Dumbledore wirklich nach ihm suchte und das mitten in der Nacht, musste es wichtig sein. Schließlich war er bis jetzt eher mit zu wenig, anstatt mit zu viel Information an den Gryffindor herangetreten. Als er auf einen der größeren Korridore stieß, bemerkte er, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der im nächtlichen Schloss unterwegs war. Professor McGonagall stand vollständig bekleidet mitten im Gang und gab Ron und Hermine offensichtlich gerade irgendwelche Anweisungen. Als Harry näher kam, hörte er sie sagen: „...und sorgen Sie dafür, dass niemand den Turm verlässt, haben sie mich verstanden. Auch Sie, Mister Weasley. Ich weiß das er..."

Sie brach ab und sah Harry an, als wäre er ein Gespenst. „Mister Potter!", rief sie dann und sah aus, als könne sie sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie nun erleichtert oder verärgert sein sollte. „Wie suchen sie überall. Wo kommen sie mitten in der Nacht her?"

„I-ich war in der Küche. Ich hatte Hunger.", stotterte Harry verwirrt. Was hatte er denn so Schlimmes gemacht. Nur weil er mit Malfoy... nein, das war nichts, was den Schulleiter mitten in der Nacht so alarmiert hätte.

Ron erholte sich als Erster und sprudelte aufgeregt los: „Sie greifen Hogwarts an Harry. Da draußen sind hunderte Dementoren unterwegs. Wir haben gedacht du wärst da draußen."

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Hatte er es nicht irgendwie geahnt, dass es irgendwann soweit sein würde. Doch Professor McGonagall schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. „Mister Weasley, nun machen sie Mister Potter nicht kopfscheu. Es ist noch überhaupt nichts passiert und außerdem sind es nicht hunderte sondern lediglich ein Dutzend dieser Kreaturen. Professor Dumbledore ist mit Professor Snape draußen und kümmert sich um das Problem. Da sie ja nun alle wieder vollzählig sind, werde ich nun ebenfalls nach draußen gehen und sie unterstützen. _SIE", _und dabei warf sie jedem der drei einen strengen Blick zu, „werden hier bleiben und ihr Mitschüler nicht unnötigeweise in Panik versetzen. Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

„Aber Professor...", wollte Harry aufbegehren.

„Nein, Mister Potter", schnitte sie ihm kurzerhand das Wort ab. „Sie sind nicht in der Lage da draußen zu helfen, sondern würden sich nur selbst gefährden. Und uns noch dazu, weil wir dann auch auf sie aufpassen müssten. So lange sie hier drin bleiben, passiert ihnen nichts. Das Gebäude ist geschützt, dafür hat Professor Dumbledore schon gesorgt."

Damit scheuchte sie die drei Schüler in Richtung des Gryffindor-Turmes und lief schnell eine der Treppen hinab um die Lehrer draußen zu unterstützen.

Zweifelnd sah Harry seine Freunde an. „Meint ihr, die schaffen das?"

Hermine sah ihn an. „Du wirst jetzt bitte nicht schon wieder was Unüberlegtes tun, Harry. Du weißt, was das letztem Mal passiert ist, als du dich Dumbledores Anweisungen widersetzt hast."

„Ja", murmelte er. „Sirius ist gestorben, nur weil ich nicht gut genug vorbereitet war. Ich hätte es von vorneherein verhindern können."

„Das glaube ich nicht.", widersprach Hermine sanft. „Du musst dir keine Vorwürfe machen, denn du hast getan, was du für richtig gehalten hast. Aber wenn du Okklumentik gelernt hättest, wie er es dir gesagt hat, dann..."

„Hermine!", mischte sich nun Ron ein und Harry warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu. „Lass Harry doch in Ruhe. Er ist nicht schuld, das Sirius tot ist."

„Das habe ich auch nicht gemeint. Aber er hätte gar nicht erst den Eindruck bekommen, etwas tun zu müssen, wenn er sich auf Dumbledore verlassen hätte. Deswegen soll er ja auch nicht wissen..."Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Misstrauisch sah Harry sie an. „Was soll ich nicht wissen?", fragte er scharf. Was verheimlichten sie ihm schon wieder? Ärgerlich ging er nun auf Ron zu und sah seinem Freund direkt in die Augen. „Was,Ron?"

Der rothaarige Junge quiekte als er ihn grob am Schlafanzug packte. Er merkte, dass es nicht nur die Wut über seine Freunde war, die da in ihm brodelte. Auch Malfoy hatte seinen Anteil daran und Dumbledore, der ihm doch versprochen hatte, ab jetzt ehrlich zu sein und ihm schon wieder etwas verheimlichte. Doch diesmal dachte er nicht daran, wieder die Schuld bei sich zu suchen.

„Sie...sie haben Hagrid.", stammelte Ron nun und Harry wich vor der Furcht zurück, die er in den Augen des anderen sah.

"Was?"

Hermine versuchte ihm die Hand auf den Arm zu legen. „Noch nicht, aber die Dementoren sind aus dem Verbotenen Wald gekommen und belagern die Hütte. Die Lehrer versuchen sie gerade zu vertreiben, um Hagrid da raus zu holen. Sie werden es schaffen, Harry. Wir müssen hier bleiben."

Den letzten Satz hatte sie ihm nachgerufen, aber er war blind und taub für solche Einwände. Hagrid würden die ihm nicht auch noch wegnehmen. Er würde es nicht ertragen, wenn noch jemand von seinen Freunden starb oder einem der schrecklichen Wesen zum Opfer fiel. Nicht noch einer. Diesmal war die Gefahr echt, in der sich sein Freund befand und Harry würde ihm helfen.

Als er am großen Portal ankam, hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich.

„Potter!", gellte in seinen Ohren.

Da stand Malfoy, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und mit funkensprühendem Blick.

"Du wirst nicht durch diese Tür gehen, du Idiot.", schrie er ihn an, so dass die wenigen der größeren Schüler, die natürlich doch auf den Gängen waren, die beiden erschrocken anstarrten.

„Willst D_U_ mich etwa daran hindern? Dann versuch es nur." Angriffslustig hob Harry seinen Zauberstab.

„Lass den Mist, Potter.", versuchte der andere einzulenken und hob beide Hände. „Du versuchst schon wieder den Helden zu spielen. Überlass das doch endlich mal Leuten, die etwas davon verstehen."

Doch diesmal prallte der Spott des Slytherin an ihm ab. „Ich werde _nicht_ zusehen, wie schon wieder einer meiner Freunde stirbt. Wenn du so etwas kannst, bitte. Aber ich bin nicht wie du, Malfoy. Ich werde gehen. Auch ich kann nicht ändern, was ich nun einmal bin."

Damit wirbelte er auf dem Absatz herum und kümmerte sich nicht mehr um den lamentierenden Jungen hinter ihm. Doch als er durch die Tür lief, bemerkte er, dass der Blonde schon neben ihm war und ihn festhalten wollte. Dann schloss sich die Tür hinter ihnen und die weißen Flügel flammten auf. Jetzt hatte Harry wieder eine Chance, denn der eiserne Griff des Slytherin lockerte sich sofort und er sah Malfoy bittend an.

„Ich muss gehen. Ich würde mich ewig fragen, was passiert wäre, wenn ich es nicht getan hätte."

„Aber die Lehrer sind doch schon unterwegs. Du hast doch sonst so viel Vertrauen zu Dumbledore."

„Nenn es eine Ahnung. Ich _weiß_, dass etwas geschehen wird. Ich... ich spüre Voldemort da draußen und er ist nicht verärgert. Er ist... erfreut, weil sein Plan aufgeht. Ich weiß nicht _was_, aber er plant etwas, da bin ich sicher."

„Der Dunkle Lord ist da draußen? Woher willst du das wissen, Potter."

Ich habe eine Art... Verbindung zu ihm. Durch die Narbe kann ich manchmal seine Gefühle wahrnehmen. Seit ich mich ein bisschen mehr in Okklumentik bemüht habe, ist es nicht mehr so schlimm, aber wenn er so nahe ist wie heute..."

„Du kannst Okklumentik?", staunte der Slytherin.

„Nicht wirklich. Aber das ist doch jetzt egal. Wichtiger ist, dass ich Hagrid finde. Oder Professor Dumbledore, um ihn zu warnen. Voldemort plant etwas und diesmal ist er nicht hinter mir her, sondern hinter Snape und Dumbledore."

Der Blonde wollte noch etwas fragen, aber Harry machte sich los und drehte sich um. „Ich gehe jetzt und du wirst mich nicht aufhalten, Malfoy. Wenn du weiter mit mir diskutieren willst, musst du wohl mitkommen."

Dann rannte er los.

„Verflucht seien du und dein verdammte Gryffindor-Dickschädel", brüllte Malfoy hinter ihm her, doch einige Augenblicke später, war er neben Harry und fiel in dessen Trab ein. „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich mir das entgehen lasse, Potter."

Harry warf einen schnellen Seitenblick auf ihn. Was für eine Ironie, dass er nun ausgerechnet mit Draco Malfoy auf dem Weg war, um eine seiner besten Freunde zu retten. Besonders nachdem der andere ihm doch gerade geschworen hatte, dass er sich nie ändern würde.  
Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich bei diesem Gedanken auf sein Gesicht, das so gar nicht zu der ernsten Situation passen wollte.

Als sie bei Hagrids Hütte ankamen, war diese leer und niemand zu sehen. „Siehst du, Potter, keuchte der Slytherin atemlos. „Hier ist überhaupt keiner mehr. Wahrscheinlich sitzen die alle schon wieder drinnen, während wir uns hier den Arsch abfrieren."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass der andere immer noch nur das dünne Hemd trug, das er extra für die Flügel präpariert hatte. Auch Harry fröstelte. Er kam sich wahnsinnig dumm vor, denn offensichtlich hatten sie alle Recht gehabt, nur er wieder nicht. Doch dann gellte ein dumpfes Brüllen durch die Nacht. Er verstand die Worte nicht, aber das war ohne Zweifel:

„Hagrid!"

Ohne zu überlegen stürzte er in den Verbotenen Wald und merkte noch nicht einmal, dass der blonde Junge ihm diesmal nicht folgte.


	26. Hingabe

**Hingabe**

Just in dem Moment, als Draco dem Jungen folgen wollte, einfach aus dem Grund, dass die Flügel ihn dazu trieben ihn beschützen zu wollen, waren sie auf einmal fort und er blieb stehen. War er denn wahnsinnig? Mit Potter mitten in der Nacht in den Verbotenen Wald zu laufen. Im Dunkeln? Wo lauter lustige Gesellen wie die Diener des Dunklen Lords und Dementoren unterwegs waren. Schaudernd sah er, wie mehrere der schrecklichen Wesen gerade über dem Verbotenen Wald kreisten und dann langsam tiefer gingen.

Doch warum waren die Flügel verschwunden. Ohne sie war es noch kälter. Suchend drehte er sich um und erblickte zwei Gestalten, die auf ihn zugerannt kamen. Es hatte ihn also jemand gesehen, deshalb. Als sie näher kamen, erkannte er sie.

„War ja klar!", murmelte er bitter. „Kaum ist Potter unterwegs rückt die Kavallerie an in Form von Granger und Wiesel"

Die beiden blieben keuchend neben ihm stehen. Der rothaarige Gryffindor, der, wie Draco amüsiert bemerkte, immer noch seinen Schlafanzug unter dem Umhang trug, kam drohend auf ihn zu. „Was hast du mit Harry gemacht, Malfoy?"Auch das Mädchen sah ziemlich verärgert aus.

Draco ließ sich nichts anmerken von dem, was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war. Durch die jahrelange Übung fiel ihm das nicht besonders schwer. „ICH?", fragte er und hob die Augenbrauen, als könnte er überhaupt nicht begreifen, warum sie sich so aufregten. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ihr von ihr wollt, aber Potter ist in den Wald gerannt und sucht seinen dummen Riesen-Freund."

Sekunden später fand er sich auf dem Rücken wieder und hatte einen Zauberstab unter der Nase. Allerdings nicht den von Potters Freund, sondern den des braunhaarigen Mädchens. „Geh runter von mir, Schlammblut. Sonst wird Wiesel noch eifersüchtig."

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Draco Malfoy.", sagte sie leise, aber mit einem Unterton, der ihn schon fast beeindruckte. Aber nur fast! „Du wirst uns jetzt sagen, was mit Harry los ist. Uns ist erzählt worden, dass er sich häufiger mit dir trifft. Was ist da los?"

Jetzt war er auch sauer. Wer hatte denen das erzählt? Das war etwas, dass nur ihn und Potter etwas anging. Wenn das Zabini gewesen war, konnte der sich auf etwas gefasst machen. Da erinnerte ihn eine Hand an seinem Hals daran, dass er im Moment ein anderes Problem hatte in Form von etwa sechzig Kilo Mädchen inklusive Umhang und Schuhen, das da auf ihm hockte und ernsthaft gewillt schien, die Antwort auch aus ihm herauszuhexen, wenn es sein musste.

Er riss sich zusammen und fauchte sie in schönstem Malfoy-Ton an: "Was interessiert euch das auf ausgerechnet jetzt? Ihr ward doch die letzten Monate auch nicht für ihn da. Auf einmal ist er euch wieder gut genug, oder wie? Wenn er den Helden spielen und für euch die Kastanien aus dem Feuer holen darf. Dann seid ihr wieder zur Stelle und wollt auch ein Stück vom Kuchen abhaben. Wie erbärmlich seid ihr eigentlich?"

Verdutzt sahen die beiden erst ihn und sich dann gegenseitig an. Auch er war etwas verwundert, _was_ er da gerade von sich gegeben hatte. In seiner Lage hatte er nicht lange nachgedacht und ihnen einfach an den Kopf geworfen, was ihm gerade eingefallen war. Aber sie schienen den Inhalt seiner Worte sehr getrennt zu betrachten von der Person, die sie ausgesprochen hatte.

Das Wiesel wurde wieder einmal rot und stotterte: „A-aber das stimmt d-doch nicht, oder Hermine? Harry ist doch unser Freund. Wir haben ihn doch nicht im Stich gelassen, oder? Sag doch auch mal was."

Das Mädchen schien zu überlegen. „Naja, vielleicht schon irgendwie ein bisschen. Aber er hat sich so zurückgezogen und war so ungenießbar, das wir ihm auch nicht hätten helfen können. Er hätte sich uns anvertrauen sollen, dann hätten wir gemeinsam nach einer Lösung suchen können. Aber jetzt scheint es ihm ja wieder besser zu gehen. Ich kann mir allerdings kaum vorstellen, wie ausgerechnet Malfoy da rein passen soll."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm um und sah ihn fragend an. Aber er dachte gar nicht daran, ihr sein kleines Geheimnis zu verraten. Die Flügel würde er Potter zeigen und sonst keinem und in einem halben Jahr, war ja sowieso alles vorbei. Dann würde er...

Oh nein!

Dann würde er _nicht_ weitermachen wie bisher, weil Potter wahrscheinlich einem Dementor in die Arme laufen würde und er seine Aufgabe nicht erfüllt hätte. Dann hieß es ade du schöne Welt. Für immer.

Zornig schubste er die Gryffindor von sich runter und sprang auf. „Was reden wir hier eigentlich noch rum? Wir müssen diesen Idioten da draußen helfen. Dieser dumme Riese wird Potter wohl kaum gegen die anderen Dementoren helfen können, so ganz ohne Zauberstab."

Natürlich musste das Wiesel widersprechen. „Aber Hagrid ist doch gar nicht hier. Dumbledore und die anderen sind schon wieder beim Schloss, nachdem sie die Dementoren vertrieben haben. Außerdem sind da auch noch die Todesser, die versucht haben Snape..."Er brach ab, nachdem ihm das Mädchen einen warnenden Blick zuwarf.

„Was hatten die nur alle mit meinem Hauslehrer?", fragte sich Draco.

Die beiden anderen sahen ihn immer noch misstrauisch an. Dann öffnete das Mädchen erneut den Mund und sagte in einem biestigen Ton. „Auf jeden Fall legen wir es nicht darauf an, Harry das Leben schwer zu machen. Und wenn er jetzt da draußen ist und unsere Hilfe braucht, werden wir da sein. Lieber verliere ich heute meine Seele an eine dieser Kreaturen, als mir ein Leben lang vorwerfen zu müssen, dass ich daneben gestanden habe, ohne was zu tun. Wenn du uns nicht helfen willst, Malfoy, weil du wie immer zu feige bist, dann sei wenigstens einmal in deinem Leben anständig und hol Hilfe aus dem Schloss, aber schnell."

Damit drehte sie sich und griff nach der Hand des rothaarigen Jungen neben ihm und zog ihn ohne weiteres Zögern auf den Wald zu. Wenn er sich nicht ganz stark irrte, hatte sie ihn eben einen Feigling geschimpft. Da wurmte ihn doch sehr. Außerdem war da noch die Sache mit den Flügeln. Zwar hatte er sie im Moment nicht zur Verfügung, aber vielleicht würde es ihm ja doch noch gelingen, einen Patronus zu beschwören. Wenn das sogar das Wiesel schaffte, dann würde _er_, Draco Malfoy, sich bestimmt nicht als schwächer erweisen.

„Halt!", rief er ihnen nach. „Ich komme mit!"und tatsächlich bleiben sie stehen und warteten auf ihn. An irgendeinem Punkt brachte ihn das wieder zu dem Gedanken, dass er keinen solchen Freund hatte, der ihm derart selbstlos in die Gefahr gefolgt wäre. Doch darüber konnte er später noch philosophieren, jetzt war Potter dran. Wenn der Gryffindor es wagen sollte, sich von so einem Dementor-Vieh küssen zu lassen, dann würde Draco ihm das nie verzeihen. Potter war _sein _und das für immer.

Sie liefen durch den Wald, umrundeten immer wieder durch die Luft schwebende Dementoren und nicht selten griff eine der schorfigen Hände nach ihnen. Doch irgendwie schafften sie es immer wieder, ihnen auszuweichen. So viel Glück war fast schon zu viel und als sie die Lichtung betraten, an der der schwarzhaarige Junge über einer zusammengesunkenen Gestallt kauerte, war es vorbei mit der schönen Seite dieses „Spaziergangs".

Hunderte von Dementoren belagerten den Jungen, „der _noch _lebte", doch wie es schien nicht mehr lange. Sein Patronus war jetzt schon mehr als schwach und bewegte sich kaum noch, so dass er lediglich die vorwitzigsten der Dementoren vertreiben konnte. Sie brauchten nur zu warten...

Wiesel und Granger fackelten nicht lange und schwenkten ihre Zauberstäbe. Ein zweifaches „Expecto Patronum!", hallte durch die Nacht und ein silberweißer Otter und ein großes Kaninchen entwichen aus ihren Zauberstäben und stürzten sich in die Schlacht. Wütend vertreiben sie eine große Anzahl der Dementoren und als der Schwarzhaarige seine Freunde sah, wurde auch sein Patronus wieder stärker.

Draco stand am Rand der Lichtung uns konnte nichts tun, außer aufpassen, dass sich nicht einer der Dementoren auch noch an ihn heranschlich, so wie das riesige Exemplar, das sich so eben von der Seite näherte. Entsetzt hob er den Zauberstab, doch als ihn ein Blick aus der tiefen Schwärze unter der Kapuze traf, versagte seine Stimme. Nicht einen Laut brachte er mehr hervor. Mit letzter Kraft riss er sich von dem Anblick los und taumelte auf die Lichtung.

Dort stand es in diesem Augenblick relativ unentschieden, denn die Dementoren waren schon wieder näher gerückt. Es waren einfach zu viele. Mit einem Schrei riss der rothaarige Junge auf einmal seinen Stab senkrecht in die Luft und heulte. „Die Spinnen! Sie kommen! Ich werde sterben.", dann brach er zusammen. Wenn es nicht eine so groteske Situation gewesen wäre, hätte Draco nicht gezögert, sich über ihn lustig zu machen. So aber überkam ihn das kalte Grausen, als er sah, wie einer der drei Patroni erlosch, die sie noch beschützten.

Dann begann auch der Otter von Granger blasser zu werden. „Ich schaffe es nicht mehr, Harry. Ich kann nicht mehr."Sie sank zu Boden und ihr Patronus erlosch.

Da spürte Draco, dass er seine Flügel wieder hatte. Nie waren sie ihm so willkommen gewesen wie jetzt, denn sie schienen ähnlich zu wirken, wie ein Patronus. Der Dementor, der so eben von hinten auf ihn zugekommen war, flüchtete er schreckt, wenn diese Wesen so etwas wie Schrecken überhaupt kannte.

Aber immer noch rückten die anderen Dementoren unaufhörlich näher. Sie wurden immer aufgeregter, wie eine Meute Wölfe, die ihre Opfer in die Enge getrieben hatte. Draco sah, das auch Potters Patronus wieder an Kraft verlor, was die Dementoren zu immer aggressiveren Angriffen herausforderte. Bald konnte Draco sie nicht mehr alle abwehren und fühlte schaudernd, wie die eiskalten Hände nah ihm griffen und ihr Atem sein Gesicht streifte.

"Potter, du musst dich konzentrieren.", schrie der Slytherin gegen das düstere Meer rasselnder Geräusche an, die von den Dementoren ausgingen, fast ebenso schrecklich wie die Eiseskälte, die ihn fast daran hinderte, sich zu bewegen. „Nun mach schon, du bist doch der Held hier."

„Ich kann auch bald nicht mehr. Immer wieder höre ich, wie sie sterben. Du musst mir helfen. Es sind einfach zu viele."

„Denk an was Schönes, Potter. Das hast du mir doch immer gepredigt. An was richtig Schönes."keuchte Draco. „Mach mir jetzt hier nicht schlapp, hörst du?"

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und der Slytherin zuckte zusammen Die grünen Augen sahen ihn trüb an, all das Leuchten, das er noch in den letzten Tagen wieder darin gesehen hatte, war verschwunden. „Sie sterben. Alle sterben und ich kann ihnen nicht helfen."

„Sag doch so was nicht. Dann werden wir auch sterben, Potter.", heulte Draco verzweifelt. „Ich kann doch keinen Patronus beschwören. Mensch Potter, bleib wach."

„Ich will nicht wach bleiben. Ich höre sie schreien, immer wieder. Ich will nicht mehr. "

Einer der Dementoren war so nahe heran getreten, dass er nur noch die Hand ausstrecken musste um Potter an die Kehle zu gehen. Wütend schlug Draco mit den Flügeln nach ihm.

„Nein!, Haut ab. Der gehört mit, habt ihr verstanden. Potter gehört mit. Ihr werdet ihn nicht bekommen."

Der Patronus der Gryffindors verlosch. Schlagartig wurde es dunkler auf der Lichtung.

„Reiß dich zusammen!", schrie Draco den Jungen an, doch der war inzwischen bewusstlos zu Boden gesunken. Offensichtlich war er total am Ende seiner Kräfte gewesen.

Draco kämpfte mit sich und den Flügeln. Er würde nicht zu lassen, dass sie jetzt die Kontrolle übernahmen. Er wollte nicht einfach nur zu dem Gryffindor hinrennen und ihn in die Arme nehmen, denn er würde alle seine Sinne brauchen, um sie hier heraus zu bringen.

Jetzt würde er eben alles auf eine Karte setzen. Entweder würden sie hier alle elendig verrecken oder er bekam jetzt endlich diesen Patronus hin. Entschlossen trat er zu den am Boden liegenden Gestalten, richtete sich auf, spreizte kampfbereit die Flügel und hob seinen Zauberstab. Ihn schauderte, als er die formlose Masse sah, die aus dem Dunkel des Waldes auf ihn zuwaberte. Schreckliche, schleimbedeckte Hände griffen immer wieder nach ihm, strichen inzwischen schon über seinen Hals und seine Haare. Noch trauten sie sich nicht, wirklich zuzufassen, doch das würde sich ändern.

Also ein glückliches Erlebnis...

Ein Dementor kam auf ihn zu. Ganz frontal. Er schien sogar noch größer zu sein, als alle, die Draco bis jetzt gesehen hatte. Etwa einen halben Meter vor dem am Boden liegenden Körper kam er zur Ruhe und musterte den blonden Jungen. Er streckte seine schorfige Hand aus und deutete in einer unmissverständlichen Geste aus den bewusstlosen Gryffindor.

„Hast du dir so gedacht.", knurrte Draco und wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab. „Komm nur, ich krieg dich schon. Der hier gehört mir, den kriegt ihr nicht."

Er versuchte sein Glück. „Expecto Patronum!". Eine kleine weiße Dampfwolke erschien und verpuffte in der kalten Winterluft. „Na toll, wo ist denn nun der strahlende Held, wenn man ihn mal braucht."

Immer wieder versucht er einen Patronus zu beschwören, doch jede Erinnerung, die ihm in den Kopf kam, verblasste wieder, wenn er in die dunkle Kapuze des Dementors sah. Zauberspruch um Zauberspruch löste sich nutzlos auf und die guten Erinnerungen wurden immer weniger, bis nur noch der Hass übrig war, den er für seinen Erzfeind aufgespart hatte. Doch warum griff der Dementor nicht endlich an? Wartete er etwa, bis Draco freiwillig aufgab?

„Da kannst du lange warten.", versuchte er noch aufzubegehren. Unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick zu dem am Boden liegenden Gryffindor. Die schwarzen Gestalten waren inzwischen so nahe, dass er ihre Berührungen immerzu an seinem Körper fühlte. Er fühlte sich elend und schwach. Da endlich bewegte sich der große Dementor. Er setzte sein Kapuze ab und der Blonde schauderte vor dem, was er sah. Blicklose Augen, sahen direkt in seine Seele und auch die Flügel schützten ihn nun nicht mehr, vor dem was er sah. Das Wesen kam näher und griff mit einer Hand nach seinem Hals. Ein riesiger Schlund näherte sich seinem Gesicht und er fühlte, dass er keine Chance mehr hatte. Der Dementor würde ihm seine Seele rauben. Doch er wandte seinen Blick wieder dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen am Boden zu.

„Es tut mir leid.", schluchzte er mit letzter Kraft. „Ich wäre so gerne dein Freund gewesen."

„Draco!"

Er hörte die Stimme, die seinen Namen flüsterte.

Er ließ sich auf den Gryffindor auf die Knie sinken und riss ihn ein letztes Mal in seinen Arm

Sie waren sich schon oft körperlich nahe gekommen, doch noch nie hatte diese Berührung so roh auf sein Selbst eingewirkt. Für einen Moment wurde alles hinfort gefegt, was jemals zwischen Ihnen gestanden hatte. Dracos Stolz, seine strenge Erziehung und die verschiedenen Seiten, auf denen sie immer noch standen. Für diesen Moment waren sie wieder am Anfang dessen angelangt, was eine echte, tiefe Freundschaft hätte werden können.

In _diesem einen_ Moment fanden sein Hass und seine Verbitterung zu dem zurück, was sie einmal gewesen waren. Die Empfindung dieser so ausgehungerten Berührung fand ihren Weg wie von alleine durch seine Nervenstränge und ignorierte den Eispanzer, der um das gewebt war und das er so schmerzhaft zu verstecken versucht hatte. Es berührte ihn an Stellen, die er für tot gehalten hatte und an die er nie wieder hatte erinnert werden wollen. In diesem Moment liebte er den schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit der gleichen Intensität, wie er ihn all die Jahre gehasst hatte, und wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen.

Mit Tränen in den Augen, sah er zu dem Dementor auf, der immer noch wie ein Riese vor ihnen aufragte. Dann regte sich der Körper unter ihm. Der Gryffindor war wach und lächelte mühsam. „Lass es uns noch einmal probieren, Malfoy."

Sie hoben gleichzeitig ihr Zauberstäbe und flüsterten die Formel: „Expecto Patronum."

Eine kleine weiße Dampfwolke stieg von Dracos Stab auf und er wünschte sich von ganzem Herzen, dass sie es diesmal schaffen würde. Das er es dem dämlichen Gryffindor noch einmal sagen konnte, wie sehr er ihn doch hasste oder liebte oder was auch immer es war, das er für ihn empfand.

Sein Wunsch wurde erhört.

Der Patronus wuchs bis er etwa die Größe einer Katze hatte, dann konnte Draco es erkenne. Es war ein kleiner Drache, der angriffslustig fauchte und sich auf den großen Dementor stürzte, der immer noch direkt vor ihm stand. Neben ihm stand ein großer Hirsch, scharrte ungeduldig mit den Hufen und ging ebenfalls zum Angriff über.

Gemeinsam trieben die beiden Lichtgestalten die dunkle Flut der Dementoren immer weiter von ihren Herren zurück und ihr Strahlen wurde immer intensiver, bis Draco nicht mehr hinsehen konnte und die Augen schloss.


	27. Liebe

**Liebe**

Auch Harry hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch als die blendende Helligkeit, hinter seinen Lidern nachließ, öffnete er sie wieder und sah sich staunend um. Sie saßen immer noch auf der Lichtung im Wald, doch auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise wirkte das Ganze so unwirklich, wie durch einen Schleier. Sein Blick fiel auf die beiden Patroni, die immer noch leuchtend vor ihnen standen.

Plötzlich begann der Patronus des Slytherins zu wachsen und wurde immer größer und größer, bis er schließlich die gesamte Lichtung ausfüllte und sie mit seinem Schlangenleib umschloss. Der große Drache lächelte.

Moment... Er lächelte? So etwas hatte Harry noch nie bei einem Patronus gesehen

In diesem Moment passierten mehrere Sachen gleichzeitig.

Malfoy ließ ihn fallen und sprang auf....

Harry öffnete den Mund und formulierte ein erschrockenes „Was?"...

Das Unfassbarste aber war: Der Patronus sprach sein erstes Wort: „Draco!"

Der Blonde stand nun hoch aufgerichtet über Harry, die Augen fassungslos aufgerissen, die Flügel wieder angriffslustig aufgerichtet und schrie den Patronus an: „"DU? Hättest du nicht mal ein bisschen früher kommen können. Du verdammter... Ich könnte dich umbringen."

„Doch der riesige Drach schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Nein, das könntest du nicht. Denn mich _kann_ man gar nicht umbringen Zumindestens nicht so ein mickriger Schutzengel wie du."

Stöhnend erhob sich Harry. Der Angriff saß ihm immer noch in den Knochen. Erschreckt sah er zu seinen Freunden hinüber. Ron und Hermine waren immer noch bewusstlos. Ebenso wie... „Firenze.", murmelte er und ließ sich zu dem Zentauren auf die Knie sinken. _Er_ war es gewesen, den Harry hatte schreien hören, nicht Hagrid. In seiner Aufregung war es ihm nicht aufgefallen. Der helle Körper hatte bereits aus vielen Wunden geblutet, als Harry auf die Lichtung gestürzt war. Tapfer hatte sich sein vierfüßiger Freund zur Wehr gesetzt, doch Harry hatte ihn nicht beschützen können.

Unmutig drehte er sich zu dem Slytherin um, der immer noch mit dem Patronus diskutierte. „Könnt ihr nicht mal leise sein, hier ist jemand gestorben."

Der Blonde stutze und kam langsam näher. Er sah den Zentauren mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick an. „Wegen dem Halbling bist du hierher gestürmt, Potter?", fragte er resigniert.

Wütend fuhr Harry auf. „Er war ebenfalls mein Freund und wenn du das nicht akzeptieren kannst, dann scher dich aus meinen Augen. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen."Weinend vergrub er sein Gesicht in den hellbraunen Flanken. „Warum musste er sterben. Kann mir das mal jemand erklären. WARUM?"

Die tiefe Stimme des Patronus mischte sich wieder ein. „Weil ein Zentaur nicht das besitzt, was ein Dementor euch Menschen rauben kann, Harry. Sie haben keinen Seele und wenn sie sterben werden sie, ebenso wie ihr Körper, wieder eins mit dem Kosmos."

Der Gryffindor sah aus tränenverschleierten Augen zu dem großen Drachen auf, der von Minute zu Minute stofflicher wurde. Jetzt konnte er schon einzelne Schuppen erkennen und irgendwie schien er _grün_ zu sein. „Wer bist du? Warum weißt du das alles? Was hast du mit Malfoy zu tun?"

Anstatt des Drachen antwortete Malfoy. „Das ist der reizende Kerl, der mir _die hier_ verpasst hat."Dabei schwang er bedeutungsvoll die weißen Flügel auf seinem Rücken hin und her.

Der Drache schaute Harry an. In den großen Augen stand eine Weisheit, die er auch im Blick des Zentauren gesehen hatte, als er noch lebte. Doch dieses Wesen schien viel älter zu sein, als alles, was er je gesehen hatte. Vielleicht sogar älter als die gesamte Welt. Ehrfürchtig stand er auf.

„Warum kommst du erst jetzt?", wiederholte er die Frage des Slytherins, der sich ein wenig von ihm zurückgezogen hatte und ihm mit den Augen folgte. „Du hättest es doch verhindern können, hab ich recht? Was ist mit den anderen beiden?", fragte Harry weiter und deutete auf seine anderen beiden Freunde.

„Sie schlafen nur. Niemand wird von unserem Gespräch etwas mitbekommen.", sagte der Drache sanft. „Aber ich hätte nicht kommen können, bevor Draco seine Aufgabe nicht vollständig erfüllt, so lauten die Regeln, an die auch ich mich halten muss."

Der blonde Junge war nun wieder näher getreten. „Habe ich? Wann? Wie?"

Ein grollendes Lachen wie ein fernes Gewitter antwortete ihm. „Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"

Der Slytherin sah Harry schon wieder mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck im Gesicht an. „Naja, Potter lebt noch. Also war es das?"

„Auch. Es gehörte dazu."

Aus irgendeinem Grund schien der Drach das alles sehr komisch zu finden, denn er lachte schon wieder. Es macht Harry traurig, doch irgendwie war die Wirkung dieses Wesens ähnlich dem der Flügel. Es beruhigte ihn und er ließ sich erschöpft auf den Boden zurück sinken. Eine Frage formulierte sich in seinem Kopf. Zögernd sprach er sie aus. „Warum hast du auf einmal einen Patronus hingekriegt, Malfoy?"

Zu seiner Verwunderung wurde der Slytherin sehr verlegen und blickte zu Boden. „Ich... ich... ich hatte auf einmal etwas gefunden, das mich glücklich gemacht hat. Dann ging es plötzlich."

„Es war mehr als das, Draco.", grollte der Drache nun und schien kurz wie unter einer dunklen Wolke zu erzittern. „Du hast endlich den Weg zu der anderen Seite gefunden, den du dir schon so lange versperrt hast. Nur so war es dir möglich, den Patronus-Zauber zu wirken. Eigentlich hätte ich gedacht, dass du es jetzt verstanden hättest."

Harry hatte genug von dieser Herum-Rederei. Er wollte jetzt endlich wissen, was los war. Weil er aber irgendwie wusste, das er diese Wesen nicht zwingen konnte, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, sagte er leise zu dem Drachen: „Erklär es mir. Bitte!"

Das riesige Tier schrumpfte jetzt auf eine Länge von etwa sechs Metern zusammen, streckte sich kurz, als wäre es eine Katze, faltete die Flügel zusammen, ließ sich auf allen Vieren nieder und begann zu erzählen.

„Wir beobachten dich schon lange, Harry. Du bist ein wichtiger Streiter von Licht und Schatten, obwohl du nur ein Mensch bist. Aber eben deswegen, war unsere Sorge um dich groß. Du hast dir Gedanken gemacht, die dich über kurz oder lang umgebracht hätten. Zu sehr hast du dich auf deine Schwächen gestürzt, ohne an deine Stärken zu denken. Für alles Schlimme, was jemandem widerfahren ist, fühltest du dich verantwortlich. Sogar für den Tod des Jungen, der sich dir gegenüber alles andere als fair oder freundlich verhalten hat."

Sein Blick wanderte zu dem blonden Junge, der sich in einiger Entfernung gesetzt hatte und missmutig mit dem Gras vor seinen Füßen spielte, in dem er es büschelweise ausriss und in die Dunkelheit schmiss.

„Dann war da noch Draco. Wir haben ihn ausgewählt, weil es sich anbot, ihn nach seinem Tod nicht weiterreisen zu lassen, sondern zurückzuschicken. Er war am geeignetsten dir zu helfen."

„Warum er?", fragte Harry widerwillig, obwohl er die Antwort eigentlich schon kannte.

„Weil er dich mit einer derartigen Leidenschaft hasste, das es ihm möglich war, durch diese Kraft zurückkehren zu wollen. Er wollte nicht „in Frieden sterben"wie ihr so schön sagt, sondern er wollte Rache. Doch er sollte dich ja nicht umbringen, sondern lediglich wieder auf den rechten Weg bringen. Außerdem hatten wir ihn noch nicht ganz aufgegeben. Noch war etwas in ihm, das ihn nicht völlig unmenschlich werden lässt, wie es bei deinem wirklichen Gegner der Fall ist. Dem Menschen Tom Vorlost Riddle, der sich selbst auf einen Handel mit dem Tod eingelassen hat, weil er nicht sterben wollte. Doch er hat bezahlen müssen und nichts Menschliches ist mehr in ihm zurückgeblieben."

Da tönte die Stimme des Slytherins zu ihnen herüber, was verriet, dass er die ganze Zeit ebenfalls lauschte. „Was meinst du mit: „noch nicht aufgegeben"und „noch zu retten"? Ich denke, ich sollte Potter beschützen."

„Wir statteten dich mit einer einzigen Hilfe aus, die du in einer derart sturen Weise missachtet hast, dass es schon fast eine Freude war, dir dabei zuzusehen, Draco.", lachte der Drache. Ein unwilliges Gemurmel antwortet ihm, das Harry nicht verstand. Doch offensichtlich hatte der Drach bessere Ohren. „Ja, eine Hilfe. Auch wenn du es nicht glauben willst, so waren die Flügel unser Weg euch beide zu retten. Freiwillig hättest du nie mit Harry geredet. Du hättest dich weiter an seinem Unglück geweidet und hättest ihn schließlich nur noch schneller in den Tod getrieben. Wir zwangen dich deine Motive zu überdenken und zu ihrem wahren Ursprung zurückzuführen."

Nun schien der blonde Junge ernsthaft böse, denn er sprang auf und schrie den Drachen an. „Was soll das heißen. Soll das bedeuten dieser eine Moment war das, worauf ihr die ganze Zeit gewartet habt. Es war eine kurze Schwäche, nichts weiter. Ich brauche _den da _nicht und seine lumpige Freundschaft auch nicht. Er bedeutet mit nichts."Anklagend wies er auf Harry.

„Und doch war es deine Liebe zu ihm, die dich den Patronus erschaffen ließ.", stellte das große Tier leidenschaftslos fest. „Warum wehrst du dich immer noch dagegen?"

„ICH LIEBE POTTER NICHT!", kreischte der Slytherin nun „Ich kann ihn nicht leiden. Ich HASSE Potter."Etwas leiser fügte er dann hinzu. „Außerdem bin ich doch schließlich nicht schwul."

„Oh, du dummer Mensch.", schalt ihn der Drach gutmütig. „Um _so eine_ Liebe geht es doch auch gar nicht. Das ihr jungen Manschen auch immer gleich an _so etwas_ denkt. Ich werde diese... wie nennt ihr es... „Pubertät"nie verstehen. Es scheint eine recht lästige Zeit zu sein, in der ihr entweder die Hände nicht voneinander lassen könnt oder euch von irgendwelchen Türmen stürzt, weil ihr euch selbst und die Welt nicht ertragt."

Bei den letzten Worten sah er wieder Harry an, der betreten zu Boden sah. Diese Wesen wusste ziemlich gut über ihn bescheid, wie er feststellen musste. Er hatte tatsächlich darüber nachgedacht.

Nach einem umständlichen Räuspern fuhr der Drach fort. „Aber was ihr vor allem anderen nicht begreift, ist das es nicht nur schwarz und weiß gibt. Nicht nur gut und böse. Richtig oder falsch. Jede eurer Handlungen hatte immer auch Konsequenzen für die, die mit euch leben. Ihr beide, seid in so extreme Richtungen gegangen, dass ihr euch irgendwann selbst vernichtet hättet."

Der Slytherin schnaubte, doch der Drach ließ sich nicht beirren und sah Harry voll ins Gesicht.

„Du, Harry, hast versucht nur deine positiven Seiten zu erkennen zu geben. Es hat dich zu sehr geängstigt, dass du eben nicht vollkommen warst. Dass Menschen gestorben sind, obwohl du sie doch so sehr geliebt hast. Daraufhin hast du versucht die, die dir noch geblieben sind, noch mehr zu lieben. Doch wer immer nur gibt und nichts von dem, was er bekommt, für sich selber zurück behält, wird innerlich leer. Die Wut, die sich über diese Ungerechtigkeit aufgestaut hat, war absolut menschlich und du hättest sie äußern müssen und dürfen. Doch du hast es dir versagt, weil du geglaubt hast, dass dich deine Wut und die anderen von euch so genannten „schlechten"Gefühle zu deinen Fehlern verleitete hat. Dass dein Ehrgeiz Cedric tötete, weil du mit ihm zusammen gewinnen wolltest. Dass es deine Wut war, die dich nicht Okklumentik lernen ließ und den weg für Sirius Tod bereitet hat. Dass es deine Selbstüberschätzung war, die erneut einen deiner Mitschüler umbrachte. Du hattest beschlossen sie nie wieder ans Tageslicht treten zu lassen."

Harry nickte. Genau das hatte ihn innerlich zerfressen. Ausgehöhlt, bis nur noch eine leere Hülle übrig war.


	28. Hass

**Hass**

Der Drache hob den Kopf. „Und nun zu dir, Draco. Ich weiß, das du darauf lauerst zu erfahren, was es mit dir auf sich hat."

Unwillig hatte Draco zugehört, denn er hatte genau diese Dinge dem Gryffindor immer wieder unter die Nase gerieben. Aber er hatte ihm auch versucht klar zu machen, dass es ganz natürlich war, dass man sich schlecht seinen Mitmenschen gegenüber benahm, wenn diese so verdammt einfach zu belügen und auszunutzen waren. Jeder war sich selbst der Nächste, dann war schließlich an alle gedacht. Nur Potter musste natürlich aus der Reihe tanzen. Das hatte ihn schon immer geärgert.

„Nicht nur geärgert, auch fasziniert, oder nicht?", drang nun die sanfte Stimme des Drachen in seine Gedanken. Hatte etwa laut gedacht. So wie Potter ihn ansah, schon. Verflucht! Seit dieser...Sache war er verdammt unvorsichtig geworden. Alles schien ihm zu entgleiten.

„Das ist das schlimmste für dich, nicht wahr, Draco? Wenn du die Kontrolle verlierst. Wenn du wehrlos bist, gefangen von den Gefühlen, von denen du glaubst, dass sie dich so schwach und verletzlich machen. Du hast ebenso wenig wie Harry begriffen, dass beides zu einem Menschen gehört und das ihr nur stark seid, wenn ihr ein Gleichgewicht findet, das eurer Natur entspricht. Sonst seid ihr wahrhaft schwach und vergeht irgendwann an euren Bemühungen."

Draco reichte es jetzt. Er hatte sich das schon viel zu lange angehört.- „ICH BIN NICHT SCHWACH!", brüllte er jetzt wieder und fragte sich, wo seine kühle Fassade hin verschwunden war, die er doch so sorgfältig aufgebaut hatte. „Ich brauche niemanden und dich bin stolz darauf. Ebenso wie mein Vater stolz auf mich wäre, wenn er mich jetzt sehen würde."

„So?", schmunzelte der Drache. „Wäre er das? Auch dein Vater hat den Fehler begangen, den du versuchst bis zum bitteren Ende nachzuvollziehen. Doch auch er war zu schwach und ist schließlich einen gefolgt, der es in seinen Augen besser konnte. Doch ist er jetzt stark? Ich denke, leer trifft es eher. Das Einzige, was ihn noch füllt, sind der Stolz auf seinen Namen und dich, Draco. Wenn du so willst, bist du das Einzige, was deinen Vater noch am Leben erhält."

„Dann darf ich ihn erst Recht nicht enttäuschen.", flüsterte Draco nun. Dann würde er eben für die beide stark sein.

„Aber du bist nicht verantwortlich, für das, was dein Vater macht. Du kannst frei sein. Es ist deine Entscheidung."

Stolz richtete Draco sich auf. „Ich habe mich doch bereits entschieden. Potter ist mein Feind und ich hasse ihn aus ganzem Herzen. Mein Lebensziel wird es sein, ihn zu vernichten, erst dann werde ich ruhig schlafen können."

Nachdenklich schüttelte der Drache seinen Kopf. „Draco, Draco. Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch mit dir machen soll. Du sprichst das Wort „Hass" aus, als wäre es etwas, das man sich mal eben beim Aufstehen umlegt wie einen großen Umhang, damit einen niemand erkennen kann. Doch du übersiehst, dass er dich auch lähmt, dich festfährt auf etwas, das sich vielleicht aus einer anderen Richtung ganz anders darstellt und das dich einsam macht. Du bist stark, das ist wahr. Sogar stärker als Harry, wenn dich das glücklich macht. Aber du wirst ebenso enden, wie er es getan hätte, wenn du ihm nicht geholfen hättest. Auf eine Weise, die nur du vermocht hast. Nur an dir konnte er die Krallen seiner ungeschliffenen Wut und Trauer wetzen ohne dass es dich ernsthaft getroffen hat."

Das große Tier kam nun näher und legte seine fast schon körperliche Pranke auf Dracos Kopf und drehte ihn um.

„Wenn er das nicht bei dir hätte tun können, wäre er zusammengebrochen. Denn wer nur liebt, ohne Liebe annehmen zu können, kann irgendwann selbst auch nicht mehr lieben. Er wird sich selbst so sehr hassen, dass er sein Leben nicht mehr erträgt. Das war das erste Mal, dass du ihn gerettet hast. Das zweite Mal war sehr viel schwieriger, denn es verlangte von dir, dass du selber dich änderst."

Jetzt wurde Draco doch neugierig. Wo hätte er sich denn ändern sollen? Er hatte dem Gryffindor als Kratzbaum gedient? Nun, damit konnte er umgehen. Dass machte es noch einfacher, den schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu hassen. Er hatte ihn ausgenutzt und dafür würde Draco sich rächen

Die tiefe Stimme unterbrach seine Gedanken. „Doch du wärst ebenso in eine haltlose Dunkelheit abgedriftet, wenn du nicht gelernt hättest, deinen Gefühle manchmal auch zu vertrauen und zu lieben. Denn das ist es, was dich schließlich davor bewahren wird, so zu werden wie dieser selbsternannte Dunkle Lord. Ihr Menschen könnt nicht ohne Liebe existieren. Sicher ist Lieben ein zweischneidiges Schwert, denn nichts trifft so tief, wie ein verschmähte Liebe."

Dracos Blick wanderte unweigerlich zu Potter hinüber, der ihn nun aus großen Augen ansah. Fast körperlich spürte Draco die Sehnsucht nach dem, das hätte sein können. Das zweite Mal in so kurzer Zeit fühlte er sich einsam.

„Doch auch der Hass ist ein solch tückisches Schwert. Er stärkt von innen und macht dich hart gegen Verletzungen. Anders als bei der einseitigen Liebe, die dich irgendwann zusammenfallen lässt, wie ein Kartenhaus ohne Stütze, so versteinert der Hass dich von innen und führt zu einem inneren Tod, aus dem es kein Entrinnen mehr gibt."

Das Tier richtete sich nun auf. „Ihr werdet lernen müssen mit beiden Seiten eurer Menschlichkeit umzugehen. Harry hatte schon viel Gelegenheit dazu, bei dir wird es noch dauern, Draco. Denn hassen oder wie in Harrys Fall, auch mal an sich denken, kann man lernen. Lieben muss man erfahren, deshalb ist es ungleich schwieriger, es zu vollbringen und den Schmerz zu überstehen, den es mit sich bringt. Man muss schwach werden, um wieder innerlich zu Kraft zu kommen und eben das macht es so kompliziert."

Der Drache stellte sich nun auf seine Füße und breitete die Flügel aus. „Ich werde euch nun verlassen, denn ich muss meinen Bericht abliefern. Ich hoffe, ihr habt beide etwas aus der Sache gelernt und seid in der Lage, die Konsequenzen zu ziehen.

Dann schrumpfte der Drache wieder auf seine ursprüngliche Größe als Patronus und erhob sich in den dunklen Nachthimmel. Der blonde Junge folgte den hektischen Flügelschwüngen mit seinem Blick, als ihm etwas einfiel.

„Hey!", schrie er dem Drachen hinterher. „Was ist mit den Flügeln?" Hoffnungsvoll hob er sie an. „Die will ich nicht behalten."

Das Tier war schon sehr weit weg, aber seine Antwort war immer noch deutlich. „Du kannst sie behalten, wenn du willst. Aber du kannst sie auch für das Leben eines anderen hergeben, dann wirst du alleine sehen müssen, wie du zu Recht kommst."

Dann war er verschwunden.

Argwöhnisch betrachtete der Slytherin den Nachthimmel „Na toll!", schimpfte er. „Endlich bemüht sich mal jemand hierher und dann das. Nicht mal eine klare Antwort bekommt man. Scheißspiel!"

Murrend drehte er sich zu Potter um, der nun langsam auf ihn zukam. Etwas Seltsames lag in dem Blick des anderen. So als hätte er verstanden, was der Drache gemeint hatte. Er lächelte.

„Grins nicht so dumm, Potter.", fauchte Draco ihn an, aber es war ein versöhnlicher Unterton darin. „Du bist doch der Rätsel-Spezialist, was hat er gemeint? _Ich kann sie für das Leben eines anderen geben._ Ich will die Dinger los sein, das ist alles."

„Hast du sie dir denn schon einmal angeschaut?", fragte der schwarzhaarige Junge ihn, und wies mit einer Hand hinter Draco. Wenn er es genau betrachtete, nicht. Also versuchte er hinter sich zu blicken. Die weißen Flügel waren immer noch da, aber sie schienen jetzt nicht mehr fest zu sein, sondern seltsam durchscheinend, ähnlich wieder Körper des Drachen.

Doch als sich sein Blick wieder auf Potter richtete, hatte der sich umgedreht und war zu dem toten Zentauren gegangen. Leise trat Draco neben ihn. Er wünschte sich, den Jungen irgendwie trösten zu können. Egal, was es ihn kosten würde.

War das Liebe? Für jemanden da sein zu wollen, ihn nicht mehr verlieren zu wollen und alles zu geben, nur damit der andere glücklich war? In diesem Moment war er bereit dazu.

Als sein Blick auf den toten Körper fiel, der das halb Mann, halb Pferd im Mondlicht lag, wusste er, was zu tun war. Er kniete sich hin, legte seine Hände auf den Körper und schloss die Augen.

Ein seltsames Kribbeln lief durch seinen Körper und er hatte das Gefühl irgendwie... auseinander zu fallen. Seine Teile drehten und wendeten sich in der kalten Nachtluft und sammelten die verstreuten Teil des Zentauren wieder ein, die immer noch in jedem Grashalm, jedem Tautropfen, jedem kleinen Tier auf der Lichtung verteilt waren.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er tausende kleiner heller Federn auf der Lichtung umherschwirren. Immer wenn sie den Körper des toten Zentauren berührten, verschmolzen sie damit und der Körper schien ein kleines bisschen lebendiger zu werden und seine Wunden schlossen sich.

Als endlich die letzte Feder zurückgekehrt war mit ihrer kostbaren Fracht, lief ein Schauer durch den Körper und die Brust des Halbmannes hob sich zu einem tiefen Atemzug. Erleichtert seufzte Draco auf. Es war endlich vorbei.

Potter stand immer noch neben ihm. Ein Leuchten war wieder in seine Augen zurückgekehrt, das Draco glücklich machte. Aber nur für einen kurzen Moment, dann fiel ihm ein, wer er war, was er gerade getan hatte und dass er neben einem _Pferd _auf dem Boden herumrutschte.

Hastig stand er auf und stolperte einen Schritt rückwärts. Die seltsame Atmosphäre, die eben noch geherrscht hatte, war verflogen. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Das war alles so...

Er fand kein passendes Wort dafür. Der Gryffindor sah ihn immer noch an. Aus dem angrenzenden Wald drangen Rufe zu ihnen herüber. Einzelne Lichtblitze zeigten an, dass sich Hogwarts Lehrer offensichtlich mit den Todessern eine schwere Schlacht lieferten. Wenn er jemals hatte hoffen können, zum Gefolge des Dunklen Lords zu stoßen, dann war das jetzt die Gelegenheit. Ein verschlagenes Grinsen bahnte sich wieder den Weg in sein Gesicht. Er sah dem anderen direkt in die Augen.

„Wenn du dich nicht verziehst, Potter, könnte es ein, dass mir einfällt, wo mein Zauberstab ist. Das könnte dann unangenehm für dich werden. Auf so eine Gelegenheit muss ich dann sicher wieder lange warten. Aber so könnte ich es ganz leicht einem Todesser in die Schuhe schieben und wäre dich für immer los."

Der schwarzhaarige Junge sah ihn fassungslos an. „Aber Malfoy, ich dachte..."

„Du machst den selben dummen Fehler immer wieder, Potter.", spottete Draco genüsslich. „Du _denkst_. Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du es lieber lassen sollst.

Er wand sich um und suchte auf dem Boden nach seinem Zauberstab, den er irgendwo hatte fallen lassen. Doch der Gryffindor stürzte auf ihn zu, hielt ihn fest und zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Damit hatte Draco nicht gerechnet. Die Maske, die er mühsam wieder zusammengesetzt hatte, war noch dünn und unter dem Blick des Gryffindor bekam sie schon wieder Risse. Unbehaglich wand er sich.

„Lass mich los, Potter. Ich will nicht mehr mit dir kuscheln, schon vergessen?"

Aber der andere sah ihm nur weiter in die Augen. „Wo ist der wahre Draco geblieben. Warum sperrst du ihn schon wieder ein, Malfoy?"

Das war zu viel.

Seine Fassade brach zusammen.

Verletzt richtete er seinen Blick zu Boden. „Bitte, Potter, lass mich zufrieden. Ich kann das nicht. Hast du es vergessen? Ich bin kein Engel mehr. Ich habe keine positiven Gefühle mehr für dich."

„Doch die hast du.", widersprach der andere ernst. „Du versuchst sie nur wieder zu verstecken. Ich bitte dich, Malfoy. Wir sind alle keine Engel und müssen doch miteinander leben."

Gequält stöhnte Draco auf. Er war nicht bereit alles zu verlieren, was ihn als Person ausmachte. War nicht bereit, alles aufzugeben. Es machte ihm Angst. Er würde weich und schwach werden und das Versprechen, nämlich Potter irgendwann umzubringen, würde er nicht einlösen können.

Er riss sich los. „Ich kann es nicht, Potter. Ich habe es geschworen bei allem was mir lieb und heilig ist und dem Leben meines Vaters. Ich werde dich töten. Aber nicht heute. Nein, heute nicht. Wir werden uns wieder sehen."

Damit drehte er sich um und rannte in den Wald, der ihn so gleich verschluckte.

Irgendwo da draußen, waren die Todesser und er würde einer von ihnen werden.


	29. Epilog

**Epilog**

Traurig sah Harry ihm nach. Sollte es tatsächlich so enden?

Als er auf den Boden blickte, sah er eine einzelne Feder auf dem Boden. Er nahm sie in die Hand und drehte sie langsam hin und her.

Dann stiegen die ganze unterdrückte Trauer und die Wut auf den halsstarrigen Slytherin in ihm hoch. Er wollte diese Wut an der Feder auslasse, doch eine Hand legte sich auf seine.

Firenze stand neben ihm. Der Zentaur sah aus, als wäre er nie tot gewesen. Die leuchtend blauen Augen, sahen Harry an. „Ich würde sie aufheben, wenn ich du wäre, Harry. Man weiß nie, wann man einen Schutzengel braucht."

Harry lächelte nun ebenfalls, wenn auch etwas schief. „Ich frage lieber nicht, woher du das nun schon wieder weißt. Wahrscheinlich kriege ich sowieso keine klare Antwort."

Ein verschmitzter Zug erschien um den Mund des Zentauren. „Ich sehe, du hast heute etwas gelernt, junger Freund. Dann lass uns nicht weiter an diesem ungastlichen Ort verweilen und deine Freunde in Sicherheit bringen."

Er half Harry dabei, Ron und Hermine auf seinen Rücken zu legen und schweigend gingen sie beide zum Schloss hinauf. Dort erfuhr Harry, dass der Schulleiter und die Lehrer die Todesser erfolgreich abgewehrt hatten, nachdem diese den Rückhalt durch die Dementoren verloren hatten, die auf einmal verschwundne gewesen waren. Harry lächelte nur, als Professor Dumbledore ihn prüfend ansah und seinen Blick ein wenig zu lange an der Stelle ruhen ließ, an der Harry die Feder an seinen Umhang gesteckt hatte.

Er ließ sie dort.

Die Feder wurde nie dreckig oder zerzauste. Nachts stand sie in einem Glas auf seinem Nachttisch, von dem er auf Rons Frage hin behauptete, er habe etwas zu trinken darin, für den Fall, dass er nachts durstig wurde. Irgendwie war das noch nicht einmal gelogen, denn wenn er tatsächlich wieder einmal nachts aufwachte, nahm er sie in die Hand und schlief mit ihrem Leuchten auf dem Gesicht wieder ein.

Als er am Ende des Schuljahres nach London zurückkam, hatte er eine Idee. Tonks hatte mit ihnen ausführlich die verschiedensten Schutz-Amulette durchgekaut, denn das Thema war ein heimliches Steckenpferd von ihr. Sie liebte diese ausgefallenen Schmuckstücke.

Auf einen Tipp von Mister Ollivander hin, wand sich Harry an eine alte Hexe, die ihm lächelnd die Feder aus der Hand nahm und freudig sagte: „So was habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Sie ist sehr kostbar, Junge."

Er erzählte ihr die ganze Geschichte von Anfang an und als er geendet hatte, fragte er neugierig: „Warum können Sie sie eigentlich sehen?"

Sie ließ ihr zahnloses Lächeln sich über das ganzes Gesicht ausbreiten. „Weißt du mein Junge, Engel sieht nicht jeder, das ist wahr. Viele glauben auch nicht daran. Nur Tiere, kleine Kinder und so alte Leute wie ich, die nicht mehr lange zu leben haben, sehen sie manchmal. Wer aber wie du einen Schutzengel _hat_, ist etwas ganz besonderes."

Dann versprach sie ihm für seine Geschichte ein Amulett aus der Feder zu machen und zum Schulanfang im nächsten Jahr, konnte er es abholen.

Es war ein ganz einfacher Anhänger, mit einer blau-grauen Kristallkugel, die von einer Drachenklaue gehalten wurde. Er hatte sich diese Farbe gewünscht, weil sie ihn an die Augen des Slytherins erinnerten, der nun wieder sein Feind war. In ihrem Inneren konnte man die Feder erkenne, die darin eingearbeitet war. Magisch verkleinert, aber immer noch so hell leuchtend, wie ein kleiner, eingefangener Stern.

Doch das Amulett hielt nicht lange. Kurz bevor Harry seinen Abschluss macht, wurde die Schule erneut angegriffen. Einer der Todesser stellte Harry in der Großen Halle und jagte ihm einen „Avada Kedavra" auf den Hals, der jedoch von der Kugel einfach aufgesogen wurde. Der Mann konnte erstaunlicherweise fliehen, aber das innere Leuchten der Kugel war von da an verschwunden.

Das führte dazu, dass Harry einer der verbissensten Anwärter auf den Posten eines Aurors wurde. Er wollte sich für diese Sache rächen und natürlich auch endlich Voldemort zur Strecke bringen, auf den er inzwischen eine gesunde Wut entwickelt hatte, die es ihm, so hoffte er, ermöglichen würde den schlangenäugigen Zauberer endgültig zu besiegen.

-

Nach fünf Jahren harter Ausbildung, war es eines Tages soweit. Sie hatten Voldemorts Versteck ausfindig gemacht. Auch Ron und Hermine hatten sich inzwischen zu vortrefflichen Auroren entwickelt und deckten Harry den Rücken, als er schließlich alleine in die dunklen Katakomben hinab steig, in die Voldemort sich verkrochen hatte.

Suchend lief er durch die Gänge, immer wieder geleitet von seiner Narbe, die ihm nun endlich mal zu etwas nutze war. Vor einer Tür hielt er an. Dahinter, so wusste er, wartete Voldemort.

Doch die Tür, war nicht unbewacht.

Ein letzter Todesser stellte sich zwischen ihn und seinen Feind.

„Geh beiseite!", knurrte er den Mann an. „Dann passiert dir nichts."

„Und was willst du dann machen Potter? Mich mit einem Patronus in die Flucht schlagen?", kam die Antwort und der Mann nahm seine Maske ab.

Harry schrak zurück. Vor ihm stand Draco Malfoy. Er war noch ein wenig gewachsen, aber die platinblonden Haare waren nun kurz. Sein Gesicht hatte sich nicht viel verändert, doch es war reifer geworden. Aber der spöttische Zug um seinen Mund, hatte sich nicht im Geringsten verändert.

„So sieht man sich wieder, Potter." Noch immer war er vortrefflich in der Lage, Harrys Namen wie ein Stück Dreck vor seine Füße zu spucken. Ein Glitzern in seinen Augen, ließ den ehemaligen Gryffindor vorsichtig werden.

„Was hast du vor, Malfoy. Ich dachte du wärst längst..."

Mit einer gelangweilten Geste schnitt ihm der andere das Wort ab. „Du lernst es in diesem Leben wohl nicht mehr, Potter. Du sollst doch nicht _denken_, wenn es um Draco Malfoy geht."

Harry hob seinen Zauberstab. „Dann ist es jetzt wohl soweit, Malfoy. Lass es uns zu Ende bringen."

Doch der blonde Mann sah ihn nun selbstgefällig an. „Hast du denn deinen Glauben in das Gute in den Menschen verloren, Potter? Traust du mir denn nicht mehr? Immerhin hab ich dir mal das Leben gerettet, schon vergessen?"

Zweifelnd sah Harry ihn an. „Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen, Malfoy? Ich denke, du hasst mich und willst mich umbringen. Mein Tod ist dein Lebensziel. Aber da du vor dieser Tür Wache zu halten schienst, wird es eine Falle sein. Wahrscheinlich ist diese Tür mit deinem Leben verbunden und nur du kannst sie öffnen. Wenn ich dich also töte, werde ich nie hindurch kommen und Voldemort wird wieder entkommen."

Der Mann klatschte beifällig in die Hände. „Bravo, da hat ja jemand seine Hausaufgaben gemacht. Es freut mich, dass der Gegner des Dunklen Lord so pflichtbewusst ist, sich mal_ vorher_ zu informieren, worauf er sich einlässt. Überaus löblich." Seine ölige Stimme trieb Harry fast zur Weißglut.

„Dir ist doch klar", fuhr Malfoy lächelnd fort, „Das der Lord sein Leben nur in die Hand seines treuesten Dieners legen würde, oder _Potter_."

Harry knurrte angriffslustig. „Ich kenne meinen Namen, Malfoy. Wenn du bitte aufhören würdest ihn dauernd durch den Schmutz zu ziehen, indem du ihn benutzt."

Der Ausdruck in den Augen des anderen veränderte sich. Er wurde jetzt weicher. Aber der schwarzhaarige, junge Mann war auf alles gefasst. Nur nicht auf das, was dann kam.

Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten hatte der andere die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückt und hielt die Hand fest, mit der Harry den Zauberstab hielt. Ganz nahe kamen sich ihre Gesichter und die grauen Augen blickten direkt in Harrys grüne.

„Für mich bist du schon tot, Potter. Hast du es vergessen?" Die freie Hand des anderen glitt über seine Brust und verharrte an der Stelle, an der er das verloschene Amulett trug. „Du hast es immer noch, nicht wahr?"

„Woher weißt du davon?", keuchte der Auror erschreckt, aber der Todesser hielt ihn immer noch fest. Er schien jetzt ein ebenbürtiger Gegner zu sein.

"Weil ich es zum Verlöschen gebracht habe, du Idiot."

Harry war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Er hatte den Man damals nicht erkannt, aber jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er hätte die Zeichen erkennen sollen. Die genaue Ortskenntnis, die unglaubliche Sicherheit, mit der der andere ihn damals in der Halle gefunden hatte und die typische Handhabung des Zauberstabs waren eigentlich nicht zu verwechseln gewesen. Das hatte nur Malfoy sein können. Warum hatte er es nicht bemerkt.

„Du denkst schon wieder, Potter.", seufzte der Blonde. „Wann gewöhnst du dir das endlich mal ab."

„Niemals. Nicht solange wir noch Feinde sind, denn bei dir muss man mit allem rechnen, du hinterlistige Schlange."

„Danke für das Kompliment.", schnurrte der Mann in einem Harry sehr bekannten Ton. „Ich nehme an, du wirst es dann in Zukunft lassen, sonst werde ich dich leider dafür bestrafen müssen."

„Was soll das heißen, Malfoy?" Harry war von dem plötzlichen Sinneswandel des Blonden völlig verwirrt. Jetzt stand er hier kurz vor seiner wahrscheinlich letzten Begegnung mit Voldemort und dieser arrogante Ex-Slytherin, macht einen auf vertraulich. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als der andere blitzschnell den Zauberstab hob und eine Formel murmelte.

Er wollte sich losreißen, doch dann sah er, dass sich die Tür vor ihm langsam öffnete. Überhaupt nicht mehr begreifend, was vorging, plapperte er irgendetwas Zusammenhangloses vor sich hin.

„Sehr eloquent, Potter. Aber heb dir deinen Atem lieber für den Dunklen Lord auf. Du wirst ihn brauchen.", grinste der blonde Mann.

„Aber du… ich... wir.", stotterte Harry immer noch.

Ein Leuchten glitt über die Züge des anderen. „Dann gibt es also doch noch ein „_wir_" für uns... Harry?"

„D-Draco? Was soll das alles?"

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, ein Malfoy ist besitzergreifend bis in den Tod. Für mich bist du an dem Tag in der Großen Halle gestorben. Danach war ich frei. Frei meine eigenen Entscheidung zu fällen und ich habe mich entschlossen, die Seiten zu wechseln."

„Aber du bist all die Zeit doch für Voldemort tätig gewesen. Warum nun auf einmal nicht mehr."

„Oh, Harry.", stöhnte der Blonde nun wieder ganz überheblich genervt. „Was meinst du denn, woher die Informationen stammen, die euch hierher geführt haben? Vielleicht aus einer von Trelawneys ach so zuverlässigen Prophezeiungen? Du hast dich doch nicht verändert. Immer noch so naiv wie früher."

„Weiß es Dumbledore?"

„Natürlich.", grinste Draco. „Er war es doch, der mich damals versteckte, als ich dich angegriffen hatte. Meinst du vielleicht ich kann fliegen, dass ich mitten aus der Höhle des Löwen einfach so verschwinden kann? Das ist ja fast ein Kompliment."

Harry setzte nun alles aufs Spiel Er musste etwas wissen. Es gab etwas, dass sich doch geändert hatte, wovon der Blonde aber wohl keine Ahnung hatte. Er lehnte sich vor und berührte den Mund des anderen flüchtig mit seinen Lippen.

Jetzt war es Draco, der ihn aus großen Augen ansah. „Du hast...du bist...du kannst doch nicht..."

„Manchmal", gab Harry zu. „Meistens nicht, aber wenn mir jemand auffällt, der grau-blaue Augen hat oder ganz helle, blonde Haare, kann es schon vorkommen, dass ich ihn mitnehme. Aber das ist meist nur für eine Nacht, denn am Morgen stellt sich immer heraus, dass mein Engel wieder zum Fenster hinaus geflogen ist und mich alleine gelassen hat."

Da nahm Draco seine Hand, sah ihm tief in die Augen und sagte leise: „Dann lass deinen Engel nicht zu lange warten. Sonst kann es passieren, dass er wieder auf und davon fliegt. Er wartet nämlich nicht gerne."

Dann ließ er Harry vorbei, der eilig auf die nun ganz offenen Tür zuging. Als er fast hindurch war, rief Draco ihm noch etwas zu.

„Versau es nicht, _Potter_."

Er hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Wieder so förmlich, _Malfoy_?"

„Naja, da scheint mir angemessen, bei einem Todeskandidaten wie dir. Aber ich warne dich. Wen du es nicht schaffst, werde ich höchstwahrscheinlich sterben."

„Weil Voldemort dich dann töten wird?"

„Nein, weil ich mir geschworen habe _ihn_ zu töten, wenn er dir was antut.", grinste der Blonde, drehte sich mit wehendem Umhang um und lief eilig den dunklen Gang entlang.

Harry drehte sich lächelnd um

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann schritt er durch die Tür zu seinem letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort.

_-Ende-_


	30. An die Reviewer

**An die Reviewer**

Ich danke allen, die sich dazu durchringen konnten, hier einen Kommentar zu hinterlassen. Es war wirklich schön zu erfahren, dass sich da draußen Leute befinden, die an meinen Gedanken teilhaben.

Ich merke, dass ich immer mehr Gefühl in die Sachen lege und das spiegelt sich, denke ich, auch in den Geschichten wieder.

Ich muss zugeben: Ja, ihr habt mich überredet, aber es stört mich nicht mehr, die Story ist zwar zum Schluss wieder ein bisschen kitschig, aber ich sehe auch Hoffnung darin, dass eben doch _jeder_ in der Lage ist, seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen, egal, was er bis jetzt erlebt hat.

Man hat immer eine Wahl.

Aber an alle, die sich jetzt ein bisschen gefoppt fühlten, weil ich die ganze Zeit gesagt habe, dass es keine Pairing-Story wird:

Sie sollten _wirklich_ nicht zusammenkommen... aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Schließlich sind die beiden nun nicht _in_ der Story ein Paar geworden und ich überlasse jedem selber, wie er das Ende deutet. Ob Draco nun Harrys Vertrauter und Freund wird. Ob sie lediglich Kollegen sind. Ob sich eine richtige Liebesbeziehung ergibt, wie man es so oft liest. Oder ob sie es versuchen und dann scheitern, zum Beispiel, weil es eben gegen Dracos Überzeugung ist, mit einem Mann zusammen zu sein.

Alles ist möglich.

Aber ich sagte es schon mal und ich sage es wieder: "_Ich bin ja so ungezogen, ich bin ja so ungezogen"_

Daher wird es eventuell noch eine kleine Fortsetzung der Geschichte geben, aber wirklich fest steht es noch nicht. Meinungen sind immer erwünscht.

**Zauberhafte Grüße**

**Mag**

-

-

-

Credits:

Danken muss ich auch noch einem ziemlich schnuckeligem Sänger, der mich mit seinem Song zu dieser Story inspiriert hat.

**Danke Robbie!**

Angels

_I sit and wait  
does an angel contemplate my fate  
and do they know  
the places where we go  
when we´re grey and old  
cos I have been told  
that salvation lets their wings unfold  
so when I´m lying in my bed  
thoughts running through my head  
and I feel that love is dead  
I´m loving angels instead _

and through it all she offers me protection  
a lot of love and affection  
whether I´m right or wrong  
and down the waterfall  
wherever it may take me  
I know that life wont break me  
when I come to call she wont forsake me  
I´m loving angels instead

when I´m feeling weak  
and my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
and I know ill always be blessed with love  
and as the feeling grows  
she breathes flesh to my bones  
and when love is dead  
I´m loving angels instead

and through it all she offers me protection  
a lot of love and affection  
whether I´m right or wrong  
and down the waterfall  
wherever it may take me  
I know that life wont break me  
when I come to call she wont forsake me  
I´m loving angels instead


End file.
